Gabriel Malfoy III :Retour à Poudlard
by FaerielRoes
Summary: Voici le retour de nos héros à Poudlard. Venez suivre leurs aventures qui promettent d'êtres mouvementées cette année ! Plus rien ne sera pareil avec eux dans le château. SUITE DE GABRIEL MALEFOY PARTIE 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

**Comme promis voici la le début de la troisième fiction. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera une trilogie ou si il y aura plusieurs tomes mais bon je verrais. Donc ce chapitre se fera en deux parties et je répondrais aux reviews sur le chapitre trois. J'espère que ce début vous plaira et je remercie d'avance ceux et celles qui prendront le temps de lire l'histoire.**

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt!**

**Gros bisous les amis!  
ENJOY  
Mae**

* * *

**Partie 1: Le retour**

Depuis que les jumeaux avaient appris la grossesse de leur mère il était aux petits soins avec elle et essayaient d'être sages. Du moins ils essayaient...

**Flash back**

_Lucius et Narcissa étaient assis dans le salon avec les jumeaux et Severus. Les deux Malfoy seniors se regardèrent puis Narcissa se lança en prenant la parole._

_\- Vous savez, ça n'aurais pas du arriver mais le destin en a décidé autrement donc avec Lucius nous avons le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que dans quelques temps vous aurez un petit frère ou une petite sœur dit t'elle en les regardant très sérieusement_

_Gabriel ouvrit les yeux en grand et sa bouche s'entrouvrît légèrement. Ne voulant pas perdre une occasion d'embêter son frère Draco lança:_

_\- Fermes la bouche tu ressembles à un merlan frit !_

_\- Et alors tu as un problème avec le merlan frit ? C'est super bon en plus! Répliqua son frère du tac au tac. Tu sais que tu ressembles à un hurluberlu toi avec cette tête là ?_

_\- Un quoi ? Demanda son frère complètement éberlué en le regardant comme s'il était fou_

_\- Huuuu rluuuuu berrrrr luuuuuuu ! souffla Gabriel en expirant tout son air comme si il ne pouvait plus respirer._

_\- Ma parole tu as vraiment un problème ! Tu es pas bien tais toi ! Répliqua Draco en lançant un coussin sur son jumeau._

_Gabriel se baissa et ce fut Severus qu'y le reçu en pleine figure. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et baissèrent immédiatement les yeux. Severus les fusilla et jeta un regard désespéré aux Malfoy seniors._

_\- Que veux-tu que je fasse? Fut la réponse muette de Lucius_

_\- Ooooh vous vous calmer ! Beugla Severus à ses filleuls qui tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre les deux en pleurant de rire, la situation était trop comique._

_\- Tu es... vraiment...un abruti fini !articula Drago en essuyant des larmes de rire._

_\- Mais je te rassures toi aussi petit ouistiti! répondu Gabriel entre deux respirations._

_Et les deux garçons continuèrent de rire ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes._

**Fin du flash-back**

C'était le jour de la rentrée aujourd'hui. Les jumeaux se prépareraient en hurlant des répliques cinglantes dans tout le manoir. Lucius n'en pouvait plus, ses deux fils étaient encore pire qu'avant, vivement qu'il retournent à Poudlard pour faire trembler le château. Puis après avoir fini de faire les idiots, Draco et Gabriel descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner.  
Tout se passa pour le mieux, il dirent au revoir à Narcissa et Lucius les fit transplaner. Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare ils retrouvèrent Oxana qui avait abandonné ses tenues mondiales à son plus grand regret. Elle avait juste une longue tresse en épis qui faisait le tour de son crâne comme une couronne pour terminer dans le bas de son dos. Un anneau argenté avec une croix celtique attachait le bout. Les jumeaux se demandèrent si Oxana se coiffait toute seule parce que si elle n'était pas aidée elle était vraiment douée!

Ils mirent leurs bagages dans le train puis ce regroupèrent. Bellatrix qui avait accompagner sa fille lui fit plus de 1000 recommandations. Lucius se contenta d'un simple revoir mais ses fils savaient que c'était normal, ils étaient en publique.  
Puis ils montèrent dans le train puisque les autres élèves étaient déjà arrivés. Quelques instants plus tard le train partait.

Une chose était sûre, Poudlard se souviendrait sans doute très longtemps du retour des jumeaux Malfoy et de l'héritière Lestrange...

Après un voyage qui c'était relativement bien passé tous les élèves rentraient dans la grande salle. Apres le discours de Dumbledore, le chant du choixpeau et la répartition des nouveaux le festin commença . Au plus grand désespoir des Serpentard cette année la maison la plus attribuée fut celle des pouffsouffles.

" Tous des blaireaux ! "pensa Draco en voyant les nouveaux élèves se diriger vers la table jaune et bronze.

Tous les élèves regardaient Gabriel et Oxana avec curiosité. Gabriel ne paraissait plus du tout faible mais plutôt puissant ce qui était un grand changement. Il avait fière allure et était encore plus identique à son frère, il était quasiment impossible de les différencier. Beaucoup d'élèves observaient également Oxana. Ils avaient du mal à la reconnaître et du fait d'être blonde ils se demandaient si elle avait du sang Malfoyen dans les veines. Ils avaient tous les trois le même port de tête, le même visage froid et la même expression hautaine.

**Table des lions**

\- Tu as vu comme elle a changé Hermione en un été ? Elle est passée du châtain au noir corbeau pour finir blonde platine... mon dieu elle est tellement belle et tellement bien coiffée ! souffla lavande en admirant ancienne camarade.

\- C'est bien vrai... tu penses qu'elle se coiffe toute seule ? demanda Parvati. On pourrait lui demander non?

\- Elle est super canon maintenant ! S'exclamèrent Dean thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

\- Et oh ! vous vous calmer OK ?! S'écria Ron en regardant les deux autres garçons en face de lui

\- Tu n'as rien à nous dire toi ! Reprocha Dean d'un ton dur et froid.

Ron ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Ses deux amis s'étaient complètement séparés de lui depuis l'embrouille avec Gabriel Malfoy.

Au bout d'une heure et demie le repas se termina et tous retournèrent aux dortoirs. Le directeur demanda à Ernie McMillan et Susan both de pouffsouffle, Cho chang et Roger Davis de serdaigle, Ron Weasley et lavande Brown de gryffondor ainsi qu'à Drago Malfoy et Oxana Lestrange de serpentard de venir vers lui.

\- Voilà comme chaque année des préfets féminins et masculins sont nommés. Vous êtes à présent les sous-directeurs et sous directrices de vos maisons respectives leurs dit le directeur en leur donnant à chacun l'insigne rouge ou un petit P était écrit dessus.

Les six élèves prirent signe et se dirigèrent vers leurs salles commune. Draco Gabriel et Oxana discutèrent après s'être assurés qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres dans les cachots.

\- Maman me l'a dit la semaine dernière, c'est vrai tante Narcissa est enceinte ? demanda Oxana en manque de gifler son cousin avec sa tresse

\- Oui et tu aurais dû voir la tête de Severus, c'était à mourir de rire! répondit Gabriel en se souvenant de la tête de son parrain.

\- Comment ça ? Demande sa cousine qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout compris

\- Eh bien quand on lui a demandé il a répondu que maman avait été presque insupportable les derniers mois de sa précédente grossesse répondit Draco en regardant sa cousine

\- C'est sûr qu'avec deux monstres comme vous en elle ça ne devait pas être simple tous les jours ! Fit remarquer Oxana en ricanant légèrement.

\- Fais attention à tes paroles Oxana si tu ne veux pas que je t'étrangles avec ta tresse ! Répliqua Draco dans ton amusé

\- Essayes un peu pour voir et je demanderai à Ares de te dévorer vivant répliqua sa cousine sur le même ton.

\- Ne t'avises même pas d'essayer sinon tu goûteras au crocs acérés de Valérian ! rajouta Gabriel en se prenant au jeu

\- Ce n'est pas juste moi je n'ai pas de familier fit Draco en faisant mine de pleurer

\- Moi non plus Arès est le familier de ma mère dit Oxana en réconfortant son cousin d'une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Et bien moi je suis un animagus et j'ai un familier ! se vanta Gabriel en bombant le torse

Une main se plaqua brusquement sur sa bouche ! Il ne pouvait jamais être discret par Merlin?!

\- Mais tais toi espèce d'abruti ! Nous ne sommes pas encore déclarés, tu veux qu'on finissent à Azkaban ou quoi? Siffla Draco en maintenant sa main sur la bouche de son jumeau.

\- Eh bien on sera tous les deux au moins mon petit chéri ! répondit Gabriel en restant calme ce qui était dur vu qu'il était pris d'un fou rire intérieur.

Draco hésita à se taper la tête contre le mur en pierre en face de lui ou alors d'étrangler son petit frère bien-aimé, le choix était draconien et en plus de ça il s'appelait Draco. Qu'elle coïncidence ! Pauvre de lui, l'année ne faisait que commencer!

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Voila c'est la fin de la première partie mais la suite arrivera bientôt normalement. Vous me laissez une petite review pour me donner vos avis réactions et commentaires ? Est-ce que vous avez aimés ? À bientôt pour la partie 2.**

**Gros bisous les amis !  
Mae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

**Me Revoilà pour la deuxième partie de Gabriel Malfoy III. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture les amis !**

**Bisous et à bientôt !  
ENJOY  
Mae**

* * *

**Bienvenue en cinquième année**

**Dortoir des filles ( Serpentard )**

Un nouveau matin se levait sur le château de Poudlard. Oxana partageait sa chambre avec Pansy Parkinson une fille qui ressemblait à un bouledogue et avec Millicent qui était sa meilleure amie. A la fin de la quatrième année les deux filles avaient passé énormément de temps ensembles et s'appréciaient beaucoup.  
Elle se leva plus tôt que ses amis et appela Hopy, l'elfe qui la coiffait à son manoir. Hopy est son elfe personnelle et la situation plaisait bien aux deux. Oxana ne la maltraitait pas et avait bien essayé de lui offrir la liberté mais Hopy avait tout simplement refusé.

\- Hopy ne veut pas être libérée! Elle aime s'occuper de Miss Oxana. Hopy est heureuse de travailler ici! Lui avait répondu l'elfe en s'inclinant

En constatant les faits, Oxana l'avait garder. Aujourd'hui c'était la moitié de sa tête qui était tressé façon africaine tandis que l'elfe attachait des jolies plumes bleues et vertes autour des nattes. Oxana était bien mignonne ainsi.

**Dortoir des garçons ( Serpentard )**

Gabriel était réveillé depuis longtemps puisque qu'il ne faisait jamais des nuits complètes. Elles étaient toujours entrecoupées mais ce n'était pas vraiment les cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas un sommeil de plomb. Au grand contraire de son frère. Il regarda son jumeau dormir et constata avec effroi qu'il était largement l'heure de se réveiller. Puis il le secoua comme un prunier.

\- Mais quoi ? ça va pas dans ta tête pour me secouer ainsi ? je ne suis pas un vulgaire prunier ! Grogna Draco en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller

\- Réveille-toi par Merlin ! Il est plus de sept heures et si tu veux manger tes tartines sacrées tu as intérêt à te lever maintenant ! hurla Gabriel en lâchant son frère

\- Je ... QUOI ?! tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller plus tôt espèce d'andouille ?! S'écria Draco en tombant du lit encore emmêlé dans les draps

\- Bon tu arrêtes de grogner comme un homme préhistorique et tu files à la douche ! ordonna son frère en l'aidant à se lever

Draco couru dans la douche en maudissant son jumeau, lui-même et les cours qui commençaient si tôt. Puis cinq minutes après il retourna dans son dortoir tandis que son frère le regardait bizarrement.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? " pensa le pauvre Draco

Puis il vit ce qui manquait. Depuis un certain temps les jumeaux avaient des cheveux mi longs qui leur tombaient aux omoplates. Ils les attachaient toujours en catogan et ils ressemblaient de plus en plus à leur illustre père: Lucius qui était une vraie figure pour eux.  
Il attrapa un peigne, se brossa énergiquement les cheveux et attacha le ruban. Le temps du gel était fini, place à la beauté aristocratie masculine. Ensuite les deux garçons descendirent du dortoir et montèrent a la grande salle au courant, quand ils arrivèrent devant ils ralentirent et tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Oxana les attendait à la table avec un air assez contrarié.

\- Un peu plus et vous auriez étés en retard ! Je suis pas sure qu'oncle Lucius apprécie qu'on lui dise que ses fils ont été en retard des le premier jour! Vous n'êtes que deux andouilles!

\- C'est la faute de Gaby ! accusa Draco en désignant son frère de la tête.

\- C'est faux ! Dray est une vrai marmotte ! Grogna Gabriel

\- Arrêtez tous les deux! On a cours de métamorphose dans 10 minutes et il faut plus de cinq minutes pour arriver jusqu'au donjon alors dépêchez-vous et on y va point barre ! Murmura fermement Oxana de façon que seuls ses cousins ne puissent l'entendre.

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent de discuter et mangèrent le plus proprement possible en se dépêchant. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour aller au cours de métamorphose.  
Quand ils arrivèrent ils virent avec soulagement qu'ils n'étaient pas les derniers. Ils prirent place, Draco avec son jumeau et Oxana avec son amie. Une dizaine de minutes après les autres élèves arrivèrent et le cours de Minerva McGonagall commença.

\- Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Aujourd'hui nous allons aborder un sujet que nous avons étudié vaguement l'année dernière. Ce sera peut-être une épreuve des BUSE ( brevet universel de sorcellerie élémentaire ). Il s'agit de la métamorphose humaine. Expliqua le professeur

\- On va apprendre à se transformer en animaux ? demanda Chloé Berthet, élève de Gryffondor

\- Concrètement oui! Je je vais vous enseigner comment faire en effet mais sachez que pour devenir Animagus c'est très dur. Il y a deux sortes d'apprentissage. La première c'est que si vous descendez une famille 100 % sorcière vous aurez plus de facultés et ce sera plus simple et plus rapide...

Elle s'interrompit envoyant de nombreux élèves de Pouffsouffle ou de Gryffondor baisser la tête, déçus ...

\- MAIS, vous inquiétez pas, pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'origine sorcière c'est tout à fait possible également mais l'apprentissage sera plus dur! termina le professeur

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avec une lueur de joie qui n'étaient visible que pour eux. En effet savoir déchiffrer le visage froid et sans expression d'un Malfoy était un vrai défi. Puis Gabriel leva la main.

\- Une question Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda Minerva en l'interrogeant

\- Oui professeur, si on est déjà animagus devont nous vous le montrer pour que vous puissiez constater que c'est la vérité ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide

\- Avant de répondre à votre question j'aimerais savoir lequel des deux est Draco et comment vous différencier? Demanda le Professeur

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco avec une voix identique à celle de Gabriel

\- Pour pouvoir vous évaluer Monsieur Malfoy! Alors qui est qui ? demanda McGonagall en s'approchant d'eux

\- Je suis Drago dit le blond aux yeux gris. Et moi je suis Gabriel dit le blond aux yeux bleus

Il fallut que Minerva s'approche de très près pour pouvoir noter la différence entre les deux, elle ne dit rien et répondit à la question de Gabriel.

\- Pour votre réponse Monsieur Malfoy, oui j'aimerais le voir et si vous n'êtes pas encore enregistrés ce n'est pas grave vu que nous sommes dans l'école et que c'est un possible sujet d'examen.

\- C'est parfait professeur! dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix. Puis sous les yeux de Minerva et de la classe entière, ils se métamorphosèrent en deux magnifiques félins.

Minerva en était presque choquée, comment est-ce possible que deux gamins de 15 ans puissent déjà être animagus? Elle détailla la panthère et le tigre qui s'étaient couchés au sol en attendant le verdict du Professeur. Ron qui était jaloux de ce talent rare ne trouva rien d'autre que de mieux à dire que ...

\- Tout le monde en est capable ! lança-t-il d'un ton agressif

Puis pour prouver ses dires il se crispa en poussant et en émettant des grognements. Cinq minutes plus tard rien n'arriva et Rory Smith de Gryffondor lui fit remarquer à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

\- La seule chose que tu pourras réussir ainsi c'est de te faire dessus!

Toute la classe explosa de rire et même le professeur s'autorisa un petit sourire. Les serpentards étaient aux anges, pour une fois qu'un gryffondor était doté de bon sens. Puis quand le calme fut de retour les jumeaux reprirent une apparence humaine et le professeur expliqua les démarches à suivre et tout ce qui était nécessaire. Elle leurs donna les noms des livres à chercher à la bibliothèque et la cloche sonna la fin de l'heure.

Tous parlaient encore de la stupidité de Ron, la jalousie peut vraiment faire faire n'importe quoi ! C'était tellement pathétique ! C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.  
En voyant le le décor de la salle Oxana cru faire une attaque... tout était rose et ce rose elle le connaissait trop bien...  
Le directeur n'avait pas dit de qui il s'agissait la veille car c'était une surprise et en plus le professeur avait eu un imprévu. Pendant un instant Oxana pensa à sécher le cours et quand elle fit volte-face pour sortir elle aperçut une horrible tête de crapaud qui la fixait en souriant.  
Devant elle il y avait Dolores ombrage la femme qui travaillait dans le même département que son père au ministère. À chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient Oxana avait droit à une tasse de thé horriblement sucré dans le bureau rose bonbon de la femme qui l'appelait " petite princesse , ma poupée , petite rose délicate"...  
Elle était horriblement collante! Maudit vieillard pensa Oxana

\- Bonjour ma petite princesse j'étais certaine qu'on se verrait cette année minauda Dolores de sa voix mielleuse

\- Bonjour Dolores je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez un poste de professeur avec tout le travail qui est au ministère répondit Oxana d'une voix tendue

\- Oh tu sais en ce moment pour moi c'est le calme plat et puis Cornelius a besoin de moi ici pour recadrer cette école ! Dis-moi ce sont des minis Lucius Malfoy demanda-t-elle en désignant les deux cousins blonds d'Oxana

\- Oui ce sont ses fils, mes cousins répondit Oxana en tournant son regard vers les jumeaux

\- Très bien ma poupée. Bon allons-y les cours nous attendent dit Dolorès en se dirigeant vers son bureau

" Ça c'est sûr..." Pensa Oxana en se dirigeant vers une table libre du côté des verts et argents

Une fois la professeur assise à son bureau, le cours commença devant des élèves impatients.

\- Bonjour les enfants minauda-t-elle

Quelques voix s'élevèrent mais personne ne répondit vraiment. Dolores les reprit en disant qu'elle voulait entendre tous les élèves la saluer avec politesse.  
Puis elle les re salua.

\- Bonjour professeur ombrage ! Scanda la classe d'une voix morne

\- Alors nous allons aborder le programme des BUSE. Toi ! dit-elle en désignant Ron avec sa baguette. Tu vas me lire le chapitre 1 de ton manuel et venir faire un résumé à l'oral dans 10 minutes.

\- Qui ? lui ou moi ? demanda Ron en regardant son professeur. Il était aux côtés de Kevin McLachlan.

\- Toi ! poil de carotte ! S'exclama Ombrage en le désignant avec sa courte baguette

Ron aller contester contre cette nomination peu flatteuse mais Ombrage continua. Elle pointa un des Malfoy avec sa baguette.

\- Toi ! LMJ numéro 1 ! Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais des patronus ! Dit t'elle de sa petite voix aiguë

\- Pardonnez-moi professeur mais pourquoi LMJ numéro 1 ? Demanda le concerné

\- LMJ numéro 1 c'est l'abréviation de Lucius Malfoy junior. Tu es la copie conforme de ton père et comme tu as un jumeau tu seras le numéro 1 retiens-le bien ! répondit Dolores en souriant

Le numéro un en question était Gabriel, il hocha la tête et répondit à la question posée.

\- Le sortilège du Patronus est un sortilège et non un enchantement qui permet au sorcier qui l'utilise de faire apparaître un Patronus et de bénéficier ainsi d'une très grande protection. Son incantation est Spero Patronum. Le Patronus représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre - mais, à l'inverse des humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le Détraqueur ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal. Répondit-il d'une voix calme et détendue

\- C'est bien petit garçon tu as gagné des points pour ta maison ! 10 points pour Serpentard ! S'écria Dolorès.  
Maintenant dis-moi si tu es capable d'en produire un ma poupée ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Oxana

\- Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois dans ma vie c'était il y a un an mais je vais réessayer répondit t'elle  
Spero patronum ! Murmura t'elle en agitant sa baguette ... Un aigle argenté s'échappa de la baguette ...

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Et voilà la partie 2 est terminée! est-ce que vous avez aimés ? Une petite review pour me donner vos avis, réactions et commentaires ? Je serais très contente d'y répondre !  
À bientôt pour la suite de Gabriel Malfoy II.**

**Gros bisous les amis !  
Mae**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey ! _

_ Coucou me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. J'espère qu'il vous plaira pare que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire. Le chapitre s'est effacé 2 fois et j'ai du le réécrire à chaque fois mais heureusement maintenant c'est tout bon! Bon comme promis je vais répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Merci à tous et à toutes de prendre le temps de me lire, grâce à vous les vues sont presque à 500 alors que la fiction n'a que 2 jours! Merci infiniment!_

**MissGriffy : Oui c'est bizarre une Ombrage sympa non ? Il n'y a pas que Ron qui souffrira avec elle cette année ^^ et pas de problèmes avec Narcissa, si tu as aimé la façon qu'elle avait pour faire plier son mari et son ami quand elle voulait quelque chose tu vas beaucoup aimé ( du moins j'espère ) son caractère de femme enceinte! **

** StormStropper2 : je ne pense pas qu'Oxana lui pardonnera aussi facilement. Et tu vas voir que dans ce chapitre il s'en mordra encore plus les doigts, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Oh oui Ombrage va être très spéciale cette année promis ! ^^ les pauvres **

** Adénoïde : c'est en partie vrai ils n'étaient pas déclarés mais ce n'était pas un secret... Je dirais que tout le monde sera torturé par Ombrage mais il y aurait peut être des exceptions... Je vais vous faire découvrir les patronus de chaque élèves au fil des chapitres.**

_ Voilà, merci de m'avoir laisser vos opinions! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Gabriel Malfoy III. _

_Gros bisous les amis ! _

_ENJOY_

_Mae _

* * *

**Ombrage**

L'aigle fit le tour de la pièce avant de disparaître par la fenêtre fermée. Tous les verts et argents applaudirent à tout rompre l'exploit de leur camarade, qui se révélait très douée. Puis peu à peu les autres élève des autres maisons applaudirent à leurs tours. Ce geste toucha énormément Oxana même si elle ne le montrait pas. Ses émotions ne devaient jamais prendre le dessus et elle le savait!

Ombrage tapa dans ses mains pour que le calme revienne puis quand la classe fut silencieuse elle continua son cours la ou elle s'était arrêter.

\- Bon les enfants on se calme ! Ma poupée c'est très bien, 10 points pour ta maison et mes félicitations pour le patronus. Bon continuons voulez vous ? Demanda t'elle sans vraiment vouloir une réponse. Bon Toi ! Fluette ! Dit elle en désignant Parvati avec sa baguette super courte

\- Moi ? Demanda Parvati en regardant son professeur d'un air étonné. Pourquoi Fluette professeur ? Et vous savez j'ai un prénom donc...

\- Écoutes ma chérie. Ici je suis le professeur et toi tu es l'élève. Donc je fais ce que je veux. Vois tu je n'aime pas les sans baguettes mais l'autre jour j'ai lu un conte avec 7 nains et comme j'ai énormément d'élèves et qu'il me sera dur et inutile d'apprendre vos noms par cœur je vais vous appelez par vos noms de nains! Répondit Ombrage en affichant son horrible sourire de crapaud

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas des nains ! S'écria Dean d'un ton outré sans lever la main. Ombrage s'avança vers lui et le regarda fixement.

\- Alors toi tu seras Grincheux. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de grogner ainsi et de lever la main si jamais tu veux dire quelque chose d'accord ? Minauda t'elle en lui caressant la joue d'un faux ton amical

Bon fluette dis moi comment résister à un épouvantard ?

\- Euh... Eh bien il ne faut surtout pas le regarder dans les yeux... balbutia Parvati en regardant le sol

\- Minable! 5 points en moins ! Tu es simplette maintenant ! Toi ! Réponds à ma question ! S'exclama Ombrage en désignant la voisine de Parvati qui se trouvait être Lavande Brown.

\- Eh bien on ne peut pas résister à un épouvantard professeur pour la simple raison qu'il va creuser au plus profond de nous pour rechercher notre peur la plus secrète en n'importe quel circonstance répondit Lavande en souriant franchement à son professeur

\- Belle remontée des Gryffondors ! Tu gagnes les 5 points que Fluette a perdu et tu seras Joyeuse ! S'exclama Ombrage en affichant un sourire sur son horrible tête de crapaud.

Toi ! Poil de carotte! As tu fini de lire le chapitre que je t'avais demander ?

\- Non pas encore professeur ! Répondit Ron d'un ton dur en la fusillant du regard

\- Bon de toutes façons la fin de l'heure arrive bientôt. Pour un premier cours ce n'est pas trop mal, cette classe comporte des bons éléments. Mais pour le reste il faut vous réveiller bande de mollusques ! C'est compris ? Pour le prochain cours je veux absolument que tout le monde soit motivé et que vous me prépariez un parchemin de 50 centimètres. Les serpentards vous le ferez sur les épouvantard en me décrivant toutes ses caractéristiques et le contre sortilège et les Gryffondors sur les patronus. Vous devez tout décrire en faisant des recherches approfondies !

\- Oui professeur Ombrage scanda la classe d'une même voix

Puis la cloche sonna et tous sortirent de la classe, Oxana dans les premiers.

\- Bon ça va finalement elle n'est pas si terrible ! S'exclama Lavande après être sortie avec ses amis. Il suffit juste de bien connaître ses leçons et de se tenir bien en cours! C'est plutôt sympa comme concept non ?

\- Parle pour toi Joyeuse. Tu as entendu le surnom qu'elle ma donné ? Grincheux ? Mais quel blague je suis tout le contraire ! S'écria Dean d'un ton rageur

-Eh bien je dois bien avouer que actuellement il te convient bien ! Non mais regarde ta tête mon pauvre Dean ! Pouffa Lavande en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et en évitant le regard meurtrier de son ami

\- C'est bon pas la peine de sa battre ! Moi elle m'a carrément fait passer pour la plus stupide de la classe avec le surnom de Simplette ! S'exclama Parvati en s'interposant entre ses amis qui se regardaient en chien de faïence

\- Mais le mieux c'était quand même les " Lucius Malfoy juniors 1&amp;2 " vous trouvez pas ? Demanda Seamus en intervenant à son tour. Et le " ma poupée " on aurait qu'Ombrage allait se baisser pour embrasser les pieds sacrés d'Oxana !

-Et oh tu te calmes toi ! Elle s'appelle Hermione ! Vociféra Ron en attrapant Seamus par le col de sa chemise.

\- Non toi tu te calmes ! Tu devrais tourner la page comme nous, nous au moins on a compris que Hermione avait une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle famille et on aient heureux pour elle à ton contraire ! Elle n'était pas à toi et ne le sera sans doute jamais ! Ce n'est pas en te mettant tous tes amis à dos qu'elle reviendra vers toi après ce que tu as fait à Gabriel ! Répliqua Seamus en envoyant Ron dans le mur d'en face.

Furieux que Seamus lui ait envoyé la vérité en pleine figure Ron se redressa et les deux garçons commencèrent à se battre en plein milieu du couloir. Ron eu juste le temps de voir Oxana passer avec Millicent tandis que Draco ou Gabriel lui lançait un regard méprisant. Elle disparut au coin d'un angle dans un tournoiement de cheveux blond...Il était sur qu'elle avait tout entendu quand ils avaient parlé d'elle. Quel poisse. Puis quand Parvati regarda sa montre elle constata avec effroi qu'ils avaient au moins 5 minutes de retard au cours de potions. Rogue allait les égorger vifs c'était sur. Ils coururent le plus vite possible vers les cachots et arrivèrent tout essoufflés devant la porte. Ils toquèrent et entendirent la voix froide de Rogue.

\- Entrez !

En passant la porte tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. La terreur de Poudlard s'avança vers eux d'un pas lent et terrifiant.

\- Les Gryffondors nous font enfin le plaisir de faire acte de présence ? Demanda t'il d'une voix doucereuse en fixant Ron, Seamus, Dean, lavande et Parvati qui baissèrent immédiatement les yeux

\- Eh bien c'est que nous avons eu un petit compromis entre temps professeur expliqua Parvati en relevant les yeux.

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses miss Patil. Pour la peine je vous enlève 10 points chacun pour ce retard qui semble avoir été causé par des motifs personnels ! Murmura Severus d'une voix doucereuse. Maintenant allez vous assoir à vos tables et en silence !

Les cinq lions se dirigèrent vers leurs tables et s'assirent en silence. Pour une fois que Rogue ne les collais pas c'était un miracle de Merlin. Ils suivirent donc ce qu'il disait. Rogue agita sa baguette au tableau et la recette d'une potion apparut. Il commença alors à expliquer de sa voix froide et traînante.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il s'agit du philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites.

Le premier ou la première qui fait exploser son chaudron sera en retenue avec moi ou avec Rusard toute lasemaine à partir de 20 heures pour faire les tâches les plus ingrates c'est compris ?!

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête un peu effrayés, sauf les Serpentards et commencèrent leurs potions en silence en suivant les instructions au tableau tandis que Rogue circulait dans les rangs pour pouvoir critiquer. Un peu plus de 20 minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un accident ne se produise mais rien n'était trop beau. Un chaudron explosa du côté des Gryffondors!

\- Longdubat ! Vous ne savez pas lire ? Hurla Severus en se rapprochant de Neville qui devint aussitôt rouge de peur

\- euh... Bah... Je...je balbutia le pauvre garçon en regardant le sol

\- On ne met pas deux fois du sirop d'hellébore ! Evansesco ! Vous aurez une retenue toute la semaine espèce d'incompétent! Cria Rogue sur Neville

Neville se retrouva devant un chaudron vide comme un idiot tandis que les autres tremblaient encore. Ça y est l'année commençait en beauté ...pauvre de lui !

\- C'est vraiment pathétique ! Arrivé en cinquième année et ne pas savoir faire une potion sans que le chaudron explose ! Fit remarquer Draco en regardant avec mépris Neville qui semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Oui mais que veux tu ? Merlin ne l'a pas doté d'un cerveau, il a sans doute du penser que Longdubat ne pourrait pas en prendre soin rajouta Blaise en ricanant

\- Je lui en donnerais bien un peu du mien il me fait tellement pitié ... Dit Millicent d'une fausse voix triste

\- Ton sens de l'observation et ton sens du partage est tout simplement merveilleux répondit Pansy en se moquant légèrement de son amie qui lui donna une tape dans le dos

\- Draco... Murmura Oxana en se passant une main sur le front tandis qu'elle tournait sa potion d'où sortait une légère brume argentée

Mais Draco ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa cousine et continua sa potion. Alors qu'il restait à peine 10'minutes de cours Oxana s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ses amis se précipitèrent sur elle tandis que les autres élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Rogue traversa la salle et se pencha sur Oxana en lui lançant un sort de diagnostique. Il vira au teint cadavérique.

\- Draco et Gabriel emmener la à l'infirmerie et dites à Mme Pomfresh de ne rien lui administrer avant que j'arrive. Les autres vous me posez une échantillon sur le bureau et vous me rédigerez un parchemin de 45 centimètres sur les propriétés des cette potion !

Draco et son frère partirent avec Oxana tandis que leurs amis leurs promettaient de prendre leurs affaires. Severus fit sortir tous les élèves de sa classe à la sonnerie puis il chercha quelque chose dans son armoire. Il était presque sur de savoir de quoi il s'agissait et si c'était le cas il était bon à se creuser une tombe. Bellatrix et Rodolphus le saurait sûrement bientôt, le malheur allait s'abattre sur lui.

Il se rendit à l'infirmerie avec la précieuse fiole qu'il venait de trouver dans son armoire à potions. Puis il ouvrit la porte...

** A suivre ... **

* * *

** Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Vous voulez voir Severus se faire étriper ou non ? Devant toute l'école ce serait sympa vous ne trouvez pas ? ^^ quoi qu'il en soit on se revoit sur le prochain chapitre. Vous me laissez une petite REVIEW pour me donnez vos avis, réactions et commentaires ? **

** Gros bisous les amis ! **

**Mae **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey !**

**Me Revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malefoy! Je suis désolée si il y a eu du retard mais j'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire en ce moment donc je vous prie de m'excuser et le chapitre est peut-être un peu court ...:p**

**J'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire et que les réactions seront à la hauteur de vos espérances. C'est un chapitre un peu centré sur l'infirmerie et sur la santé d'Oxana, c'est un peu comme un chapitre double. Place aux reviews maintenant!**

** Adenoide : Oui mais bon pour les cours c'est la manière rogue, personne ne la changera Hahaha. Cela dit je n'aimerais pas l'avoir comme professeur vu ses techniques^^ j'espère que la réaction de Bellatrix te plaira!**

** Stormstropper2 : Effectivement il l'a fait pour elle mais tu verrais dans ce chapitre qu'il a oublier de préciser quelque chose ou alors c'est elle qui n'a pas assimilé ce qu'il a dit... Surprise... Et je prend en compte ton avis pour ne pas qu'il se fasse trop étriper, pas beaucoup promis haha**

**MissGriffy : pour ce qui arrive à Oxana et pourquoi Severus à peur des Lestrange toutes les réponses se trouvent dans ce chapitre ! :) je ne sais pas pour Ron mais prochainement je le remettrais en place, quoi qu'avec la réaction de ses amis ça devrait lui faire tilt non ? Les surnoms j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup ri en les écrivant ^^ prochainement pour l'épisode " Severus "**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture les amis !**

**Gros bisous**

**ENJOY**

**Mae**

* * *

** Défilé à l'infirmerie**

**Infirmerie**

Quand Severus pénétra dans l'infirmerie il vit Madame Pomfresh qui avait l'air vraiment furieuse. Elle faisait les 100 pas autour du corps d'Oxana comme un lion en cage, tandis que les jumeaux étaient assis en face d'elle en ne disant qu'un mot. Il les dévisagea en silence avant de prononcer quelques paroles.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites les garçons ? Est-ce que vous avez prévenu ses parents? Demanda t'il d'une voix tendue

\- Eh bien on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux t'attendre parce que je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de connaître la réaction de tante Bella... Commença Gabriel

\- Et comme c'est toi qui lui administre les potions c'est à toi de régler ce problème là ! termina Draco en souriant

" Vous n'êtes que des monstres sans cœur ! " pensa le maître des potions en rageant

Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées les deux jumeaux se mirent à sourire de façon machiavélique ce qui ressemblait trait pour trait à leur célèbre tante...

\- Bon quand la réunion de famille sera fini pourrais t'on me dire ce que je peux enfin lui administrer parce que je ne suis pas sûre que ses parents apprécient de voir leur fille dans cet état là dit l'infirmière histoire de rappeler sa présence

Severus s'approcha d'elle et pu voir qu'Oxana faisait une réaction à une des nombreuses potions. Elle avait du la prendre en trop grosse quantité ce qui l'avait été extrêmement fatiguée et lui avait fait perdre toute son énergie en un très court laps de temps, la raison de l'évanouissement.

Il prononça le contre sort et quelques instants après Oxana ouvrait des yeux fatigués, ses paupières étaient lourdes et il il aurait cru voir sa mère. Elle toussa légèrement avant de se rallonger en fermant les yeux, elle était fatiguée et voulait dormir...

\- Maman...murmura-t-elle, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil

\- Est-ce que c'est le moment où on doit appeler Bellatrix ou est-ce que c'est le moment où on doit attendre que tu te fasses étriper par Bellatrix ?demanda Draco en regardant son parrain d'un air narquois

Severus résista avec difficultés d'étrangler son filleul qui rigolait de son malheur, ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si? Que la vie est injuste ! Puis voyant que Gabriel le regardait aussi, il se décida à aller vers la cheminée et à prononcer avec hésitation : manoir Lestrange...

"C'est Parti je vais mourir en enfer... "pensa t'il en disparaissant dans les flammes vertes.

**Manoir Lestrange**

Quand le maître des potions arriva, il se retrouva dans un hall vide et aussitôt une petite elfe arriva pour lui prendre son manteau. Quand il lui demanda où était le maître du manoir l'elfe fit une tête bizarre et le regarda.

\- Maitre Rodolphus et maîtresse Bellatrix ne sont pas là ils se sont absenter pour la journée répondit la créature en tremblant de tous ses membres

\- Est ce que tu sais où ils sont et à quelle heure ils reviendront ? demanda Severus qui se sentait de plus en plus mal

\- Monsieur, je ne sais pas... je pense qu'ils reviendront dans la nuit... répondit la petite elfe en s'inclinant bien bas

\- Dis leurs que Severus Rogue est passé et qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à leurs dire ! S'exclama rogue de sa voix froide à l'elfe qui posa son nez par terre en s'inclinant

Puis il disparu en transplanant...ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance ! Bon les deuxièmes personnes à prévenir si les parents d'Oxana n'étaient pas, c'était les Malfoy. Il se dirigea donc vers la demeure des blonds.

**Manoir Malfoy**

Narcissa était allongé sur un sofa en train de regarder la pensine depuis plus d'une heure. Les images n'arrivaient pas à s'effacer de sa tête, depuis quelques temps elle avait appris qu'elle aurait une fille... Oui la magie sorcière étaient vraiment très avancée et permettait de déterminer très tôt le sexe de l'enfant à venir. Et puis Lucius ne pourrait pas être fâché vu qu'il avait déjà deux garçons donc deux héritiers. Elle était presque au troisième mois mais son ventre n'avait pas encore grossi il était presque plat. De toute manière elle ne s'attendait pas à des miracles, pour sa première grossesse elle n'avait grossi que vers le sixième mois ce qui lui avait paru vraiment étrange au début.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne sentit pas son mari s'avancer derrière elle. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour observer deux beaux yeux gris orage. Les mains de Lucius vinrent se poser sur son ventre plat tandis qu'il regardait dans le vide d'un air absent, Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait ces derniers temps il était quand même un peu étrange.

\- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée? Dis le moi parce que si jamais tu l'es il faut absolument que tu te reposes parce qu'une deuxième grossesse 14 ans après les premiers c'est quand même risqué.. Murmura son mari d'une voix tendue qui s'efforçait d'être calme

\- Non ça va Lucius mais je le serais si tu n'arrêtes pas de me le demander toutes les cinq minutes! répondit sa femme en le regardant au plus profond de lui-même

C'est à ce moment-là que le maître des potions débarqua dans leur salon interrompant ce moment complice. Il fut dévisagée par deux blonds qui semblaient un peu contrariés. Lucius, son ami de toujours s'avança vers lui, sa canne claquant au sol. Severus se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au ciel pour mériter un sort pareil... si ce n'était pas les Lestrange qui le tuerait ce serait les Malfoy c'est encore pire en soi...

\- Severus ! Pourrais je savoir ce que tu fais ici alors que tu es censé donner des cours à l'école dont des cours à mes fils ? Demanda l'aristocrate d'un ton doucereuse en regardant son ami

\- Ça j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te répondre mon cher! Je suis ici parce que vous êtes les seconds tuteurs légaux d'Oxana et qu'il se trouve qu'elle a eu un problème l'école et comme les Lestrange ne sont pas là c'est à vous de venir à l'école pour régler ce problème expliqua Severus en regardant son ami qui manqua de s'étouffer

\- Quel genre de problèmes ? demanda soudainement Narcissa en se levant un peu trop brusquement

\- Elle a mal dosé les potions qu'elle devait prendre et s'est vidée de toute son énergie en deux heures ce qui fait qu'elle est tombée dans les pommes expliqua Severus en baissant les yeux

\- Par la fée Morgane ! Est ce qu'elle va bien? Demanda Narcissa qui était très inquiète pour sa nièce adorée

\- Maintenant oui j'ai effectué un contre sortilège et elle récupère ses forces en dormant à l'infirmerie sous le regard de vos fils répondit Severus en regardant la jolie blonde

\- Merlin soit loué soupira la blonde en s'asseyant lourdement sur le sofa

\- Je vais venir j'ai quelque chose à dire à Gabriel par la même occasion dit Lucius en suivant son ami. Puis ils transplanerent vers le château.

Quand les deux amis arrivèrent devant les portes de l'infirmerie il virent avec stupéfaction le directeur de l'école. Les trois hommes se dévisagèrent silence avant que Dumbledore prenne la parole.

\- J'ai entendu parler de l'incident de potions. Severus la prochaine fois il faudra éviter que cela se reproduise. Quant à vous Lucius je voudrais vous emprunter Gabriel pour quelques instants.

\- N'essayer même pas de toucher un seul cheveu de mon fils maugréa le blond d'une voix froide et menaçant. Je vous ai prévenu vieux fou personne et surtout pas vous s'en prendra une autre fois à mon fils c'est compris?

\- Ne nous affolons pas Monsieur Malfoy je ne vais pas le manger il faudrait que je lui parle mais telle est votre décision, vous êtes son père alors je ne vais pas contester votre décision dit le vieux directeur en saluant les deux hommes

\- Tu penses qu'il voulait lui parler de quoi ? demanda Severus d'une voix basse afin que seul son ami ne puisse entendre

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il va falloir que je protège encore plus Gabriel. Plus jamais il ne doit avoir un contact physique avec lui marmonna Lucius d'une voix froide

Puis les deux hommes ouvrirent les portes de l'infirmerie et quand Draco et Gabriel virent leur père ils furent très content mais aussi étonnes. Ils se demandèrent pourquoi ce n'était pas les Lestrange qui étaient ici alors que c'était Oxana qui était malade et qu'eux n'avaient rien fait. Pas d'explosion de chaudron, pas de retenue, pas de mauvais comportement, ils étaient deux anges!

\- Papa ?! s'exclama Gabriel totalement ahuri

À grands coup de coudes vint se placer dans ses cotes, donné par son frère aîné adoré. Draco le regarda avec un regard d'avertissement puis Gabriel comprit son erreur. Ils étaient en public il y avait l'infirmière.

\- Euh... je veux dire, père ! Qu'elle bonne surprise que faites-vous ici? Ce rectifia-t-il regardant son paternel qui haussa un sourcil

\- Pour répondre à ta question Gabriel je suis ici parce que ton oncle et ta tante ne sont pas présents et qu'il fallait un tuteur légal à prévenir pour Oxana répondit Lucius d'un ton froid qui était tout à fait normal

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et tournèrent le regard vers Oxana qui dormait toujours. Elle était très pale et ses paupières étaient de la même couleur que quand elle s'était évanouie...violettes...

Alors que son oncle allait s'approcher d'elle pour pouvoir mieux observer les effets les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent de nouveau dans un grand sonore. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui pouvais être la cause d'un bruit aussi fort et c'est avec horreur que Severus vit les Lestrange arriver. Bellatrix avait la baguette en avant, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et la fureur se dessinait sur son visage... elle hurla de toute sa voix..

\- SEVERUS ROGUE !

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé , vous aimez ou pas? Je voulais laisse le mettre une petite review pour me donner vos avis réactions et commentaires les amis ? Je suis désolée si ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'avais pas énormément de temps devant moi pour écrire... Le prochain sera plus long... Je vous le promet!**

**À bientôt et gros bisous!**

**Mae**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey!_

_Me revoilà pour le cinquième chapitre de la troisième fiction Gabriel Malfoy!  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, une surprise vous y attendra. Elle est de taille donc ne soyez pas choqués je vous aurais prévenus ^^  
Donc comme promis le chapitre est plus long, profitez en !  
Place aux réponses des reviews :_

**MissGriffy : Alors pour ce que Lucius à a dire à son fils tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre et pour Dumbledore ce sera dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Adénoïde : Tu verras, toutes les réponses sont dans le chapitre. Bientôt il y aura un nouvel affrontement avec Voldy... Qui j'espère vous plaira**

**StormStrooper2 : c'est vrai pauvre Severus, mais la sentence ne sera peut être pas si terrible... Surprise!**

_Voilà merci à tous et à toutes pour m'avoir laissé des commentaires! À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Gros bisous  
ENJOY  
Mae_

* * *

**La surprise d'Oxana**

Bellatrix arriva donc en hurlant et se précipita sur sa fille adorée. Elle la prit dans ses bras et en serrant sa tête contre elle. Puis elle se releva et d'un ton beaucoup plus calme elle demanda ce qu'il s'était passé et Severus fut très étonné vu la réaction qu'elle avait eu en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

\- Je pense qu'elle a du mal doser les potions qu'elle devait prendre dit-il à voix basse pour que seule Bellatrix puisse l'entendre

\- Lui avais-tu seulement expliqué comment doser les potions ? Demanda Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils

\- Évidemment je lui avais même donné un compteur afin qu'elle puisse arriver seule répondit le maître des potions comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

\- Le mieux serait de lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? proposa Rodolphus en s'approchant de sa femme

\- Elle risque d'être un peu fatiguée mais oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. On peut toujours tenter répondit Severus en sortant une fiole de sa veste

\- On peut savoir ce que sont toutes ses potions que vous lui administrées et quel est ce plan concernant le dosage demanda l'infirmière qui était complètement perdue

\- Quelque chose qui ne vous regarde pas ! répondit Bellatrix d'un ton sec

L'infirmière de l'école parue très frustrée mais les adultes présents dans la pièce n'en tinrent pas compte et continuèrent leur discussion. Severus s'avança vers le lit d'Oxana où il lui fit un gérer le contenu de la fiole et quelques instants plus tard elle ouvrait ses yeux et regarda très étonnée ses parents qui avait l'air franchement inquiets.

\- Maman, papa ? qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente

\- Ta tante nous a prévenus de ton évanouissement et nous voulions nous assurer que tu allais bien répondit son père d'un ton très calme

\- Et nous voudrions également savoir si c'est toi qui a mal dosé les potions ? rajouta Severus en regardant la jeune fille

\- Eh bien je me rappelle avoir préparé ma dose de potion avant de me coucher dans mon dortoir et le lendemain j'ai avalé ce que j'avais préparé sans vraiment vérifier que le contenu était toujours le même répondit la jeune fille en songeant

\- Penses-tu que quelqu'un aurait rajouté de la potion pendant la nuit ?demanda Severus qui trouvait cette histoire un peu louche

\- La vérité c'est que je ne pense rien du tout. Je voudrais simplement sortir de cette infirmerie parce que j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment faible alors que ce n'est que mon corps qui est faible et d'intérieur je ne le suis pas. Je n'aime pas du tout être ici et je préférais suivre les cours avec mes deux diables de cousins dit Oxana en commençant à se lever

C'est à ce moment-là que Pansy et Millicent arrivèrent en courant dans l'infirmerie pour voir Oxana. Sa meilleure amie se pencha vers elle et oublia presque de saluer les parents d'Oxana.

\- Oxana il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose. En fait on a trouvé louche quand même que tu perdes connaissance comme ça parce que quand tu nous a racontés ton histoire tu nous avais dit que ton énergie étaient longue, et pas de deux heures. Donc on a cherchés en savoir plus et on est allées fouiller dans le dortoir. On a vu que ta bouteille était vide sauf que j'étais là quand tu en as mis dans ton verre la veille donc je sais que tu n'as pas pu la vider entièrement. Nous avons avec un sortilège prélever les dernières empreintes et nous en avons sélectionnés parmi elles et il se trouve qu'elles appartiennent à Rosie Yaxley. Quand on est allées la voir pour lui demander elle a bien évidemment nier les faits mais je dirais que Pansy à utilisé une méthode qui est assez effrayant et bien à elle.

\- Et après ce sale crapaud nous a avouées que effectivement c'est elle qui avait verser le fond de ta bouteille dans le verre. Et comme le matin tu n'es pas vraiment réveillée tu n'as pas dû faire attention à la quantité termina son ami à la tête de bouledogue

\- Donc si je comprends bien c'est un coup monté ? demanda Severus qui comprenait tout

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et Bellatrix vit rouge. Elle aurait pu briser sa baguette tellement elle l'a serrait fort. Son mari posa une main sur la sienne histoire de la calmer car tout le monde voulait connaître la cause de cette histoire.

\- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi mademoiselle Yaxley a agi ainsi ? Demanda le directeur en faisant son entrée

\- Je dirais que c'est par jalousie monsieur répondit Millicent en se tournant vers son directeur. Il se trouve que Rosie est folle amoureuse de Draco ou alors de Gabriel, un des deux vu qu'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.  
Et comme les jumeaux passent quasiment tout leur temps avec Oxana ce qui est normal vu qu'elle est leurs cousine et bien elle était jalouse. Jalouse qu'Oxana prenne sa place aux côtés de Draco. Elle ne rêve que de lui, ne vit que pour Draco ou alors pour Gabriel mais ce qui compte c'est qu'elle carrément obsédée par les jumeaux ! Expliqua Millicent en exagérant sur certains mots.

Les deux blonds se regardèrent tous les deux, pris d'un incroyable fou rire intérieur. Draco prit la parole en premier tandis que Lucius les regardaient avec un air suspicieux.

\- Je suis désolé père mais ce n'est quand même pas notre faute si nous sommes beaux et irrésistibles dit-il d'un ton narquois mais froid

\- Et aussi très modestes soufflât le maître des potions en regardant ses filleuls

\- C'est bien vrai père après tout c'est vous qui nous dites à longueur de journée que les Malfoy ont tout pour plaire et que les aristocrates comme nous sont beaux des la naissance. De plus tout cela est marqué dans le grimoire sur l'histoire des familles de sang pur rajouta Gabriel pour épauler son frère

Leur père ne savait plus quoi penser, ses deux fils étaient très intelligents et quand Oxana les désignaient de diables, elle n'avait pas tort elle avait même vraiment raison. Ses deux fils représentaient à eux seuls tous les caractéristiques de la maison de Serpentard.  
Le directeur promis de se charger de cette histoire et sorti de l'infirmerie. Lucius pris ses deux fils à pars, ordonna à Draco de retourner en cours et transplana avec Gabriel, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait à dire au château. Il était presque sûr que le directeur serait capable de l'espionner.

**Manoir Malfoy**

Lucius entraîna son fils vers le bureau où il donnait ses réunions privées. Gabriel si sentait moyennement bien car une fois Draco s'était fait vraiment remonter les bretelles ici parce qu'il avait fait une énième bêtise. Il s'avança donc vers la fenêtre et regarda au dehors d'un air pensif, son père compris son malaise mais ne le fit pas sortir pour autant. Gabriel devait apprendre à s'adapter dans de nouveaux environnements pour son bien.

\- Gabriel écoute moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire... commença le patriarche en contournant son bureau

\- Si c'est à propos de l'école tu sais j'essaie d'avoir le maximum de bonnes notes et avec Draco on ne faient pas autant de bêtises qu'au manoir, on tient notre rang et notre statut et on ne déshonore pas les Maffoy. Commença Gabriel en se tournant légèrement vers son père

\- Non Gabriel ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler, je sais que vous faites votre maximum toi et ton frère et je me je ne me fais pas de soucis Severus peux veiller sur vous quand je ne peux pas le faire...  
Il faut qu'on aborde un sujet beaucoup plus important entre toi et moi...  
Vois-tu Gabriel comme nous sommes allés au manoir du mage noir pour lui apprendre que vous ne pourrez pas être marqués Severus t'avais donné une potion afin que tu dormes et tu es resté dans les bras de ta mère pendant tout l'entretien. Le problème c'est que maintenant tu es grand et je ne pense pas que Narcissa pourras te porter de nouveau. Les clones que Severus a créer ne feront pas tout il va falloir qu'on s'entraînent ensemble expliqua son père en prenant la voix la plus calme possible

\- S'entraîner c'est-à-dire se battre ? demanda Gabriel qui angoissait un peu à cette idée

\- En partie oui mais il va falloir aussi bloquer ton esprit. Je sais que tu en es capable, Draco le maîtrise mais les intrusions que le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait faire sont bien plus puissantes que toutes celles que je pourrais faire sur toi, que ta tante ta mère ou ton parrain pourraient faire... Expliqua son père en prenant ton grave

\- Mais il ne sait toujours pas que j'étais Harry Potter et si un jour il découvre que je suis ton fils il voudra me tuer... Marmonna Gabriel d'un ton morne

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais mon fils parce que je suis là que je te protégerais jusqu'au bout lui dit son père en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule

Gabriel aimait beaucoup ce contact avec son père. Il se sentait en sécurité quoi qu'il arrive avec son père qui était un homme puissant et qui n'avait peur de rien. Lucius était dévoué à sa famille et même si il était froid en publique il était capable de donner sa vie pour sauver celles de sa famille. C'était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa se reposait dans la chambre conjugale. Lucius préférait qu'elle reste au calme pour cette deuxième grossesse. D'un côté c'était bien car elle était sereine mais de l'autre il fallait bien avouer qu'elle s'ennuyait.  
Elle ne pouvait plus faire de l'équitation et ça lui manquait terriblement. Alors pour combler ce vide elle pensait à tout et à rien.  
À chaque fois que Lucius avait un moment libre après le travail il se relaxait avec elle dans un bon bain mousseux. Il aimait poser ses mains sur son ventre pour le sentir se contracter de temps en temps. C'était si intense, si magique... Et en même temps ils se racontaient toute leurs journée même si pour Narcissa c'était quasiment toujours la même chose.

Mais aujourd'hui elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait se produire et que tout serait différent. Ce sentiment lui faisait peur et elle préférait ne pas y penser. Il serait mieux de s'occuper pour que ce sentiment disparaisse d'elle. Donc elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa sœur quelques temps auparavant...

**Flash back**

_Bellatrix était arrivée au manoir et prenait le thé avec sa sœur. Elle avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer._

_\- Comme tu le sais, actuellement Rodolphus est en Ukraine. Le ministre lui a conté une histoire assez intéressante. Il se trouve qu'il s'occupe d'une petite fille de presque 2 ans qui est orpheline. Ses deux parents étaient deux grands mercenaires du monde ukrainien et ont exécutés les plus grands criminels des pays de l'est. Un jour alors qu'ils devaient se charger d'un député mafieux bulgare il y a eu un problème et les sortilèges de protections qui les encerclaient n'ont pas tenus. Les soldats de l'armée bulgare ont usés des impardonnables et comme ils étaient en masse les Kurkova sont morts sur le coup... Raconta Bellatrix d'une voix très sérieuse et très calme_

_\- Et vas tu me dire ce que je crois ? Demanda sa sœur qui assemblait petit à petit les pièces du puzzle_

_\- Attend un peu Cissy ! Laisse finir ! Dit Bellatrix d'un ton de reproche à sa sœur qui attendit donc la suite de l'histoire._

_\- Le ministre à présenté cette petite fille à Rodolphus. Elle parle peu et qu'en ukrainien mais elle a quelque chose de différent. Elle s'appelle Otsen Linding raconta Bellatrix en prenant une gorgée de thé. Et nous aimerions qu'elle fasse partie de la famille pour qu'elle ai des parents et qu'Oxana devienne sa sœur_

_\- Mais c'est complètement hallucinant! Toi ? Bellatrix Black prend pitié et veut adopter une petite sorcière orpheline ukrainienne ? Quand vas tu signer les papiers d'adoption ? Demanda Narcissa en regardant sa sœur, un peu surprise de cette décision_

_\- Oui mais je me suis quand même renseignée. Et puis de toute manière tu connais le gouvernement ukrainien. Jamais Vladimir Vorkov n'aurait pris sous son aile une moldue en attendant de lui trouver des parents...  
J'y vais dans la semaine, Rodolphus repart pour Kiev dans quelques jours. Elle est la descendante de la grande lignée de sang pur ukrainien, les Kurkova. Ses parents sont morts, elle était enfant unique, sa grand mère paternelle est veuve et vit en Bulgarie, donc ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille vivre dans le pays qui lui a prit ses parents. Quand aux grands parents maternelles ils ne veulent pas entendre parler d'elle et ils vivent en Norvège ..._

_\- C'est bien triste comme histoire... Commenta Narcissa en affichant un minois peiné. Mais au moins grâce à vous elle aura des parents et une sœur. C'est vraiment une bonne initiative. Comment Oxana peux t'elle réagir à la venue d'une petite sœur ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas... J'espère bien parce qu'elle a toujours été enfant unique. Avec les Granger ( elle cracha ce nom avec dégoût et rage ) ou avec nous mais je pense qu'elle aura l'instinct qu'il faut avec Otsen. Répondit Bellatrix d'un ton rêveur et songeur en pensant à ses deux princesses_

_\- Par la fée Morgane ! Ou est donc ma sœur sadique froide et sanguinaire qui aime torturer pour se détendre après une journée fatigante ? Demanda Narcissa en prenant une fausse voix choquée_

_\- Ah mais oui ! Je dois te raconter, il y a quelques jours avec Ares nous sommes allés en Écosse dans un petit village près d'Edimbourg et nous avons beaucoup ri. Nous avons semés la terreur au sens propre du terme. Les enfants et les femmes hurlaient de tous leurs poumons, les hommes sortaient les fourches comme des gros paysans c'était tellement pathétique ! Raconta Bellatrix d'un ton sadique_

_\- Et j'imagine que tu te feras un plaisir d'emmener Oxana et Otsen avec toi des que tu le pourras ? Demanda Narcissa sans vraiment attendre de réponse_

_\- Excatement ! Conclua sa sœur_

**Fin du flash back**

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Qu'en pensez vous de l'arrivée d'Otsen Linding dans la famille ? Oui c'est bizarre je sais, Oxana est d'origine ukrainienne et le personnage est anglais tandis qu'Otsen Linding est danois et le personnage est ukrainien.  
La vrai prononciation c'est [ Otssaine Linedine ]  
Bref j'espère que vous me laisserez une petite REVIEW pour me donnez vos avis, réactions et commentaires !  
À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III.**

**gros bisous  
Mae **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey !**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira et je vous prie de m'excuser pour autant de retard. Voilà j'ai tout dit bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Réponses des reviews :**

_Stormstrooper2: Oh oui Rosie va souffrir mais pas maintenant, comme on dit la vengeance est un plat qui se déguste froid. Quant à l'apprentissage de Gabriel tu as raison mais ce sera dans les prochains chapitres. Pour les Lestrange pas de problèmes ils ne deviendront pas de la guimauve, ils ont une image à préserver malgré leur bonheur._

_MissGriffy : j'espère que tu vas aimer la rencontre entre Oxana et Otsen et que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! J'aime beaucoup écrire les passage ou il y a une relation entre père et fils._

**Gros bisous les amis  
Mae**

* * *

**Otsen Linding**

Depuis la veille Oxana était sortie de l'infirmerie. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour elle. Elle allait partir pour Kiev avec sa mère pour aller chercher sa nouvelle petite sœur. Elle avait été très heureuse quand elle avait apprit la nouvelle. Elle aimait profiter de ses deux parents mais à longueur de temps être enfant unique c'était un peu triste.  
Elle avait même contribué à la recherche des prénoms d'Otsen Linding.  
Au final ça donnait ça :

Otsen Linding Kimberly Rachel Naya Kathleen Venus Black Lestrange

À noter que les deux filles des Lestrange avaient des prénoms de divinités grecque.  
Oxana avait déjà vu sa sœur sur une photographie ou elle marchait sans trop de difficultés dans le bureau du ministre ukrainien. Elle était magnifique. Otsen Linding avait de long cheveux blonds clair, de grand yeux bleus étincelants et une peau hâlée.  
C'est ainsi que Bellatrix arriva à Poudlard avec la ferme attention d'attraper sa fille. Quand elle la vit elle transplana avec elle une fois le grillage franchi.

Puis elles arrivèrent au ministère ukrainien pour y retrouver Rodolphus. Quand elles entrèrent dans le bureau, le patriarche Lestrange était la et tenait une petite fille qui s'avérait être Otsen. Le ministre Vladimir Vorkov était en face et regardait d'un air mélancolique mais heureux la petite blonde.  
Avec un accent typique des pays de l'est il salua les deux femmes. Oxana fit un magnifique sourire à sa sœur et lui tendit un foulard rouge qu'Otsen attrapa de suite. Elle était très réactive et n'arrêtait pas de faire des sourire à sa nouvelle famille.  
Bellatrix qui n'était pourtant pas du genre à laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire mais pas de façon sadique comme elle en avait l'habitude. Otsen était juste très mignonne et vraiment adorable. Rodolphus remarqua qu'Oxana admirait sa sœur et il la lui tendit. Otsen leva les yeux pour plonger son regard bleu dans les yeux améthystes de sa sœur qui se sentit la plus heureuse au monde. Même si elle n'était pas une Lestrange de sang elle allait l'aimer, la protéger. Otsen Linding était sa sœur pour toujours et à jamais.

Les deux blondes se regardaient tandis que leurs parents profitaient de ce spectacle. Ils pensaient qu'Oxana serait heureuse mais pas au point de vénérer Otsen qui n'avait encore rien dit. La petite fille semblait déjà s'être prise d'affection pour Oxana qui le lui rendait bien. Le courant était tout de suite bien passé ce qui enchantait les parents.

Puis quand vint l'heure de partir Bellatrix prit sa fille dans les bras. Otsen Linding s'agrippa à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle était déjà très attachée à ses parents alors qu'elle les connaissait peu. Mais peu importait. Oxana suivit sa mère aux côtés de son père. Rodolphus remercia le ministre en ukrainien. Puis toute la famille transplana au manoir Lestrange.  
À son plus grand regret Oxana du rentrer à Poudlard, elle aurait vraiment voulu rester avec Otsen mais bon elle n'avait pas le choix. C'est avec regret également que sa mère la fit transplaner devant les grilles de l'école. À peine avait elle retrouvé son précieux amour qu'elle devait partir loin d'elle, que la vie était injuste.

**Salle commune des Serpentard**

Oxana venait à peine de poser un pied dans la salle commune que ses deux cousins se jetèrent littéralement sur elle. Les autres se contentaient d'observer de plus loin même les plus grands. En effet chez les vert et argent ce n'était pas l'âge qui comptait pour se faire respecter mais la notoriété et le statut. Par exemple Draco et Gabriel se faisait respecter par toute la salle commune et ils pouvaient ordonner des choses des préfets qui pliaient sans poser de question. L'âge n'était pas important.  
Donc à peine entra t'elle que deux tornades blondes se jetèrent sur elle en lui posant le plus de questions. Les premières années étaient sorties au plus vite en voyant les deux princes Malfoy se diriger vers Miss Lestrange.

\- Alors quand pourra ton dire bonjour à la petite Otsen Linding ? Demanda Draco en fixant sa cousine en face de lui

\- Aux vacances de Noël mais ne vous attendez pas à des miracles. Otsen ne parle pas anglais juste ukrainien mais elle va apprendre. Maman va faire un miracle !

\- Mais elle a deux ans ! Comment veux tu apprendre une langue à deux ans ? Demanda Gabriel, la tête toujours plongée dans son manuel d'Arithmancie

\- Et alors ? Tu as bien trois ans d'âge mental et je t'accepte comme frère ! Je ne vois pas de différence ! S'exclama Draco d'un ton moqueur en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son frère

Le livre vint s'abattre avec violence sur la tête du pauvre Draco. Il se frotta la tête et hésita à frapper également son frère quand il se souvint de son passé plutôt chaotique. Il s'abstint de tout geste et se mît à bouder.

\- Tu sais que bouder ne te vas pas ? Et que ce n'est pas bien d'après Papa ? Demanda Gabriel d'un ton mielleux

\- Je ne boude pas j'extériorise mon mécontentement sombre crétin maugréa Draco d'une voix renfrognée

Les deux garçons entendirent Oxana pouffer puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour prendre leurs dîner. Ils avaient tous faim, la journée avait été longue et avec les jumeaux qui se chamaillaient tout le temps Oxana était fatiguée.

**Manoir Malfoy**

Narcissa était encore allongée dans la chambre tandis qu'un médicomage l'examinait avec précaution. Il palpait son estomac et lui faisait faire tout un tas d'examen pour vérifier son état. Narcissa était légèrement contrariée, Lucius était carrément parano et s'inquiétait constamment pour la santé de l'enfant à venir. Narcissa était surveillée constamment par la médicomage personnelle et ne devait pas faire beaucoup d'efforts. Cette situation avait légèrement tendance à l'énerver. Mais bon elle savait que Lucius ne pensait pas à mal et qu'il était juste inquiet pour elle.

\- Lady Malfoy est ce que vous mangez correctement ? Demanda le médicomage en se redressant

\- Oui bien sur pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Narcissa en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils bien dessinés

\- Parce que malgré votre grossesse de presque 5 mois vous n'avez toujours pas pris de poids et votre ventre reste presque plat expliqua le médicomage. Il faudrait que vous vous alimentiez plus pour votre bien et celui de votre fille

\- Mais avec mes premiers fils ça avait été exactement la même chose dit Narcissa en s'efforçant de ne pas être inquiéte

\- Je le sais bien Lady Malfoy mais votre époux m'a demander de bien vous examiner et de lui faire un résumé de votre santé et pour le moment ce n'est pas bon. Si vous ne vous alimentez pas plus vous risquez de le perdre ou de subir des complications...

Narcissa ne prononça pas un mot. Elle n'allait quand même pas se forcer à manger jusqu'à tomber malade si ? C'était ce que le médicomage exigeait d'elle pourtant... Que faire?

Elle se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre en sachant pertinemment que ce soir elle allait avoir droit à un serment de Lucius. Elle descendit morose au salon quand elle fut prise d'une violente douleur abdominale qui la fit tomber à genoux sur le sol. Tout devenait noir autour d'elle et sa vision était brouillé. Le monde tourna puis ce fut le trou noir...

**Manoir Letsrange**

Alors que Bellatrix venait à peine de rentrer avec Otsen elle sentit son avant bras chauffer. Elle manqua de lâcher sa fille et se retint de crier. Sa marque la brûla encore plus fort que d'habitude ce qui voulait signifier deux choses. Soit Voldemort était en colère soit il était très heureux. Elle espérait vraiment que ce serait la seconde solution. N'ayant pas le choix elle transplana aux côtés de son maître avec sa fille qui restait accrochée à elle.

**Manoir de Voldemort**

Quand elle arriva dans le hall elle entendit des voix dans le salon. Voldemort hurlait mais ce n'était pas des cris de colère. Il était avec Dolohov et semblait très heureux ce qui était évident juste au son de sa voix, son visage restant de marbre.  
Quand il aperçut Bellatrix il se leva et elle dut s'incliner devant lui avec Otsen. Voldemort arracha la fillette aux bras de sa mère pour l'observer en détailles.

\- Alors Bella, j'ignorais que tu avais eu une deuxième fille et qui plus ne te ressemble pas du tout mise à part la peau laiteuse murmura t'il de sa voix doucereusement calme et froide

\- Nous sommes allés la chercher en Ukraine. Otsen est de la lignée des Kurkova maître répondit Bellatrix, toujours agenouillée sur le sol

\- Voilà qui est intéressant. Si je t'ai fait venir c'est que j'ai besoin de toi en Irlande demain. Je veux récupérer un bien qui m'a été enlevé et je ne peux pas m'y rendre moi même, ce serait trop dangereux.

\- Bien sur mon maître. Je ne veux pas contester votre décision mais que vais je effectuer la bas ? Demanda Bellatrix en regardant sa fille qui flottait en l'air en face de son maître

\- Tu vas aller me récupérer un objet au ministère irlandais car je te le demande. Je te transmettrais plus d'informations demain. Tu iras avec Dolohov répliqua Voldemort en lui tournant le dos. Elle se redressa et fixa d'un air meurtrier Dolohov.  
Bellatrix savait lire dans les pensées et cette idiot d'Antonin n'avait pas protéger son esprit. "Depuis quand Bellatrix la meurtrière adopte t'elle une petite bâtarde ukrainienne " avait il pensé.

Bellatrix savait également maîtriser les sorts sans baguettes. Elle lança un doloris sur Antonin qui se mit à convulser au sol. Il hurla tandis que Bellatrix accentuait la dose de douleur. Personne ne dirait du mal de ses filles sans en subir les conséquences! Personne!  
Voldemort qui avait assister à toute la scène se dit que finalement Bellatrix n'avait pas perdu toutes ses capacités pour torturer quelqu'un et qu'elle avait toujours cette esprit sadique...

**À suivre ...**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite REVIEW pour me donnez vos avis, réactions et commentaires ?  
Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III.**

**Gros bisous les amis  
Mae**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey !**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy. Ce chapitre sera peut être un peu triste et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. En tout cas je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt !**

_Place aux reviews :_

_MissGriffy : J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira. Pour ce que veut Voldemort c'est pour bientôt mais ce chapitre sera centré sur un personnage en particulier donc...tu aimes le passage avec les deux sœurs ? Tant mieux :)_

_Adénoïde : je pense qu'elle le sait que Voldemort est un sang mêlé mais c'est peut être quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas accepter ? Personne ne sait...  
Oh je n'en serais pas aussi sûre que toi, qui sait ce qui peut se passer ?_

_Stormstrooper2: oh oui Otsen est la deuxième princesse des Lestrange et vu comme Oxana à été traitée je pense que sa sœur aura droit à la même chose. Pour Narcissa c'est un mystère qui sera élucidé dans ce chapitre...  
Pour Voldemort c'est dans le chapitre ou Bellatrix sera en Irlande..._

**Voilà à bientôt les amis! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires.  
ENJOY  
Mae**

* * *

**Et si ?**

Quand Bellatrix rentra chez elle, elle se sentit aussitôt coupable. Elle allait devoir s'absenter en Irlande pour une durée indéfini alors qu'Otsen venait juste d'arriver. Et Rodolphus travaillait... Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressenti ça mais aujourd'hui elle avait envie d'étrangler son maître. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas de cœur mais faire ça maintenant c'était abusé.

Elle tourna en rond dans le salon comme un lion en cage afin de trouver une solution. Elle pourrait confier Otsen à Narcissa mais sa sœur était fatiguée ces temps ci et Lucius travaillait autant que Rodolphus. Oxana était à l'école avec Gaby et Dray. Mais elle pouvait emmener Otsena avec elle et lui enseigner l'art de la torture. Après tout Otsen avait déjà une part d'instinct dans cette activité non ?

"Tiens en parlant d'Otsen, ou est t'elle ?" Se demanda Bellatrix en se retournant

Elle chercha dans toutes les pièces du manoir pour trouver Otsen avec Ares. Le loup semblait en discussion mentale avec la fillette qui le regardait sans avoir peur. Otsen semblait captivée et quand sa mère l'appela elle se dirigea vers elle en souriant. Elle s'agrippant à sa mère qui l'emmena dans la salle à manger.  
Otsen resta un long moment à fixer le mur en face d'elle. Elle semblait comme terrifiée. Sa mère la regarda avant de comprendre. Otsen n'était plus la mentalement. Bellatrix pénétra dans son esprit et une vision d'horreur monta en elle.

Ce n'était pas un sortilège retrourné qui avait tué Darya et Boris Kurkova mais par les soldats du ministre ukrainien. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une mascarade et Otsen devait quitter les terres ukrainienne mais pourquoi ? Otsen les voyait se faire tuer devant elle et elle restait bloquée sur cette période. Bellatrix comprit alors pourquoi sa fille restait constamment dans ses bras en s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces. Elle pût lire la rage qui habitait la fillette mais aussi la peine, la sensation d'inactivité... Ce n'était pas normal, une enfant de 2 ans ne devrait pas penser à ça.  
Si quelqu'un aurait pu lire les pensées de Bellatrix il aurait cru être fou et serait aller à St. mangouste de suite. Bellatrix était fâchée et très peinée. Otsen avait à peine deux ans et sa vie avait été chaotique.

Otsen tourna un regard vide vers sa mère et les larmes coulèrent sur son visage...

**Manoir Malfoy**

Lucius venait de rentrer du ministère. Il était d'une humeur massacrante et jeta presque sa cape sur le pauvre elfe qui était venu l'accueillir. Quand il arriva il se dirigea vers la chambre ou Narcissa était. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'il ne vit personne il eut un pressentiment. Il fouilla toutes les pièces et la trouva allongée sur le sol... Son cœur se brisa à cette vision... Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ? Sa Narcissa était allongée de tout son long, visiblement inconsciente sur le sol...

Quand il se pencha à ses côtés pour la soulever elle poussa un léger gémissement. La main de son mari avait frôlé son ventre et le visage de Narcissa semblait se crisper.. Il la souleva le plus délicatement et la monta le plus vite possible jusqu'a la chambre ou il commença à maudire le médicomage. Quel incapable celui la ! En voyant que les lèvres de sa femme viraient au bleu et que ses joues étaient blanches cadavériques il ne réfléchit pas et transplana chez Bellatrix.

Quand il arriva il la vit en train de câliner sa fille qui semblait avoir besoin de sa mère plus que tout au monde. Quand il l'appela elle se retrouva violemment et le fusilla du regard en posant Otsen sur une chaise.

\- Lucius Malfoy ! Tu ne peux pas me prévenir d'une autre manière quand tu entres chez moi ? Rugit t'elle en s'avançant dangereusement vers l'aristocrate blond

\- Bellatrix, c'est Narcissa... Je crois qu'elle est tombée dans les escaliers et elle est au plus mal... Notre médicomage est un incompétent tu dois venir ! Répondit Lucius en tentant de pétrisseur sa peur et son stress

À ses mots les yeux de Belatteix s'ouvrirent d'horreur et elle transplana en demandant à Lucius d'emmener Otsen avec lui. Lucius saisit la petite fille et suivit sa belle sœur pour atterrir dans le hall de son manoir. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre, Bellatrix l'ouvrit sans douceur et se précipita aux côtés de sa sœur. Narcissa semblait dormir d'un sommeil agité et son front était couvert de sueur, elle était sortie de l'inconscience mais Lucius se demandait si c'était mieux ainsi. Otsen était toujours dans les bras de son oncle et regardait sans vraiment comprendre la femme allongée dans le lit.

\- Narcissa ! Regarde moi Cissy ! Ouvre les yeux ! S'exclama Bellatrix en prenant dans ses mains le visage de Narcissa

Pas de réponse. Bellatrix eu une idée pour ramener sa sœur, pour la sortir de cette sorte de transe mais avec le bébé ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Et puis elle pouvait toujours appeler Severus mais il y'a des fois ses potions étaient tellement infâmes qu'ils seraient bon à creuser la tombe de Narcissa. Tant pis elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle leva les bras doucement en faisant des cercles, sa baguette pointée sur le corps de sa sœur et marmonna une incantation en fermant les yeux. Ainsi elle prenait le pouvoir sur le corps de sa sœur. Pas seulement son esprit et ainsi elle lui ordonnait et l'aidait à ouvrir les yeux. Narcissa ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard en toussant fortement. Sa sœur appuya un mouchoir en soie conte sa bouche et le retira par la suite, couvert de sang.  
Lucius avait tourner Otsen afin qu'elle ne voit pas sa. Il savait que Bellatrix avait des connaissances en soins magiques mais il avait toujours peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. La seule chose qui le assurait c'était que Bellatrix aimait sa sœur comme personne au monde.

\- Cissy, regarde moi! Exigea Bellatrix en forçant sa sœur à la regarder

Narcissa regarda sa sœur et fondit en larmes en se passant une main sur le ventre. Lucius sortit de la chambre avec la derme attention de parler avec cet impotent de médicomage. Il envoya une elfe le chercher et s'assit à son bureau. Il laissa Otsen avec les deux sœurs.

**Bureau de Lucius**

Lucius attendait dans le bureau quand un bruit retentit. Il prononça alors d'une voix glaciale et dure : entrez. Le médicomage de Narcissa entra et s'assit en face de son patron. Lucius le détailla en silence ce qui était pire que quand il hurlait. Son regard méprisant passait de haut en bas tandis que sa canne claquait sur le sol dans un bruit régulier et fort.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas resté avec ma femme ? Par votre faute elle est descendue et s'est évanouie. Elle a failli mourir ! Tonna Lucius en se contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait

\- J'avais prévenue Lady Malfoy du risque qu'elle encourait en ne s'alimentant pas correctement. Je suis désolé de ce qui lui arrive mais je n'y suis pour rien répondit le médicomage en tentant de ne pas trembler

\- Vous êtes renvoyé ! Je vous avez engagé pour prendre soin de ma femme et pas pour qu'elle soit blessé espèce d'impotent ! Je veillerais personnellement que vous ne puissiez plus avant très longtemps pour ne pas dire jamais exercer la médecine ! Rugit Lucius en désignant la porte au médicomage

Alors que le médicomage allait répondre quelque chose les deux hommes entendirent un hurlement déchirant dans la chambre ou Narcissa et Bellatrix étaient. Lucius se leva et s'y rendit, le médicomage sur les talons. Quand ils entrèrent, Lucius réprima avec difficulté l'envie de tuer tous les membres présent, de hurler sa rage et sa peine, de prendre sa femme dans les bras...

Devant lui Bellatrix regardait ses mains, couvertes de sang... Elle en avait sur la joue aussi et son regard passa sur sa sœur et sur son beau frère. Narcissa était à moitié allongée et à moitié assise sur le lit. En s'approchant les deux hommes purent voir une quantité impressionnante de sang sur les draps et sur les cuisses à demi écartés de la blonde. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage pâle, ses cheveux étaient en batailles et elle criait de désespoir. Avant que Lucius ne lui dise quoi que ce soit le médicomage se précipita sur Narcissa et regarda l'étendu des dégâts. C'est avec un regard désolé qu'il regarda Lucius qui comprit immédiatement...

\- Noon..! Mon bébé ! Lucius ! Il... Ahhhhh hurlait Narcissa en tentant de se lever. Elle bascula sur le côté et ne réussit qu'à tomber sur le sol, sanglotant de plus en plus fort

Elle était recroquevillée sur le sol, le sang coulant toujours le long de ses cuisses et ses jambes. Sa robe blanche était à présent souillée, son cœur était brisé et la seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire fut de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Je veux... Mes ... Fils... Pleura t'elle en collant sa tête contre le sol froid tandis que Lucius faisait sortir le médecin.

Bellatrix emmena Otsen à l'extérieur et la confia à la gouvernante. Sa sœur avait perdu son bébé sous ses yeux... Sa petite sœur avait fait une fausse couche sous ses yeux impuissants... Jamais elle n'oublierait cette scène horrible...  
Lucius s'assit sur le sol et prit sa femme dans les bras. Peu importe que le sang tâche sa robe coûteuse, que des elfes le voit ainsi, qu'il perde sa réputation d'homme sans cœur. Pourquoi le destin s'abattait ainsi sur sa femme ? La première grossesse n'avait t'elle pas été assez difficile ?

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Vous devez sans doute pensez que je suis une sadique mais je voulais introduire certaines "expériences " de la vie qui malheureusement ne sont pas toujours bonnes...  
Enfin bon j'espère que vous me laisserez une petite REVIEW pour me donnez vos avis réactions et commentaires. De plus si vous avez des propositions je suis toute oui.**

**Gros bisous les amis  
Mae**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

**Voilà aujourd'hui j'avais trop d'inspirations donc j'ai écrit deux chapitres en même temps. Vous aurez en exclusif la réaction de Draco et Gabriel a propos de l'incident. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et super les reviews merci beaucoup ça m'encourage vraiment quand je les lis!**

**Voilà les réponses et encore merci infiniment!**

_Stormstrooper2 : oui et comme tu le dit elle va avoir du mal à s'en remettre, le destin n'est vraiment pas tendre avec elle...et moi non plus ..._

_MissGriffy : j'espère que la réaction des jumeaux te plaira. Pour Bellatrix la réponse est dans le chapitre :)_

_P'tite princess: non ne pleure pas, désolée si le chapitre était triste mais je ne peux pas non plus faire un univers rose bonbon ..._

**Bonne lecture les amis et à bientôt !  
ENJOY  
Mae**

* * *

**Émeraude**

Les jumeaux étaient en cours et aujourd'hui c'était une sorte de simulation. Ils étaient tous chacun leurs tours dans des environnements différent et devaient affronter des créatures. Severus débarqua dans la salle quand Gabriel était en pleine simulation contre un detraqueur. Il murmura quelques mots aux oreilles de Dolorès qui stoppa le cours. Elle s'exclama de sa petite voix perçante:

\- LMJ 1&amp;2 vous devez sortir, le professeur Rogue à besoin de vous !

Un peu étonnés les deux garçons attrapèrent leurs sacs et sortirent de la salle pour suivre leur professeur qui avait viré au blanc cadavérique. Les jumeaux ne cessèrent de lui poser des questions sur le chemin des cachots mais Severus ne souffla pas un mot. Puis Draco commença à perdre son calme et cria sur son parrain devant la porte de son antre.

\- Bon tu vas nous dire ce qu'il y par Merlin ! Je déteste quand tu fais cette tête ! La dernier que tu m'a convoqué de la sorte c'est par ce que père avait failli mourir d'un doloris lancé par LUI ! Rugit Draco à son parrain qui pour la première fois de sa vie ressentit de la peine pour les deux garçons.

Severus savait à quel point les garçons rêvaient d'avoir cette petite sœur. Il l'avait même surnommée "Quinn" ou "bébé Émeraude". Chaque jour quand ils écrivaient à leur maman ils demandaient des nouvelles du bébé, à chaque fois ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Ils allaient être détruits... Les jumeaux pouvaient paraître aussi froids et arrogants que leur père par moment mais ils avaient un cœur qui pouvait aimer à l'infini quand il s'agissait de la famille. Comment Severus pouvait t'il leurs dire que tout ce qu'ils espéraient était fini ? Qu'ils n'auraient sans doute jamais le plaisir de prendre bébé Quinn émeraude dans leurs bras ? Comment ?

Il fut sorti de son monologue intérieur par Gabriel qui lui écrasa le pied avec force. Lui aussi voulait savoir et quand le maître des potions baissa son regard pour regarder les deux garçons, ils comprirent..

\- Non ! Pas ça ! Dit Draco qui assemblait tout... Il ne voulait pas croire que ça arrivait, pourquoi ?!

\- Severus! Dis nous que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis nous que bébé émeraude est toujours avec maman ! S'exclama Gabriel en tapant son parrain sur le bras

\- Les garçons, je suis navré de vous l'apprendre mais Narcissa à fait... Elle a fait une fausse couche ce matin...murmura Severus d'une voix à peine audible

Gabriel s'effondra au sol tandis que Draco consola du mieux son frère en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes. Si lui était malheureux à ce point il n'osait même pas imaginer comment sa mère devait être... Narcissa, sa mère qui l'aimait de toute son âme devait être brisée... Elle attendait cette petite fille avec joie et maintenant tout était fini...

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Devant lui il avait ses deux diables de filleuls qui étaient complètement anéantis par la nouvelle. Et de l'autre il avait ses meilleurs amis. Il savait que Narcissa aurait dû mal à s'en remettre et que Lucius allait devenir l'être le plus cruel et le plus horrible que le ministère n'ai jamais connu. Il fit avancer les jumeaux vers la cheminée et les conduisit au chevet de leur maman.

**Manoir Malfoy**

À peine furent ils arrivés que Tauriel s'avança vers Draco et Gabriel. Elle s'inclina bien bas et se mît à parler.

\- Maîtres Draco et Gabriel, Tauriel est vraiment désolée pour le grand malheur qui vous touches... Commença t'elle

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses ! Va nettoyer la cuisine et débarrasse nous de ta présence infâme créature ! Cracha Draco en lui administrant un coup de pied qui fit tomber à terre la créature.

\- Bien mon maître ... Pleura Tauriel qui ne comprenait plus pourquoi son maître qui l'avait toujours bien traitée se montra aussi cruel envers elle.

Puis Draco et Gabriel montèrent jusqu'au appartements de leurs parents suivi de Severus. Ils allaient entrés quand Severus fit barrage.

\- Vous savez Narcissa a perdu beaucoup de sang et elle sera faible physiquement et mentalement les prévint le maître des potions avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Les jumeaux eurent une vision d'horreur. La pièce sentait le sang et les rideaux étaient à mis clos. Lucius était toujours assis sur le sol avec Narcissa dans les bras. Les cheveux si bien coiffés de leur mère étaient à présent lâchés et en bataille. C'est à ce moment la qu'ils se rendirent compte de la longueur, ils lui tombaient presque aux reins. Lucius avait une main posée sur le ventre de sa femme et la deuxième lui épongeait le front. Quand il vit ses fils s'avancer il pût déceler la tristesse dans leurs yeux. Ce fut de même pour Gaby et Dray quand ils observèrent leur père. Lucius n'avait plus cet air froid qui passait dans ses yeux mais une profonde expression de tristesse...

\- Maman ? Demanda doucement Gabriel en lui prenant une main

Narcissa tourna légèrement la tête vers eux et éclata en sanglots en voyant ses fils agenouillés devant elle. Gabriel déposa un baiser sur la joue humide de sa maman et laissa la place à son frère qui fit de même. Lucius semblait bercer Narcissa comme un enfant. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues des jumeaux tandis qu'ils tenaient les mains de Narcissa. Elle semblait ailleurs et rien pour le moment ne pouvait lui redonner le sourire.

Les jumeaux sortirent quelques instants plus tard et se regardèrent. Ils avaient de la rage à évacuer en eux et la même idée monta à leurs esprits. En un rien de temps ils se transformèrent en Animagus pour se battre. Le combat n'avait plus rien d'amical et les deux garçons y mettait toute leur rage. Des lampes, des vases, des tableaux furent brisés mais peu leur importait. Ils évacuaient. Ils finirent dans le salon, les griffes et les crocs sortis et continuèrent de se battre. Ils entendirent même pas leur père descendre. Lucius les regarda, s'avança vers son fauteuil face à la fenêtre et s'y assit sans prêter attention à ses deux fils qui étaient en train de détruire son manoir sacré.

Severus arriva quelques instants après et sépara les deux garçons qui furent satisfais de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Lucius était loin dans ses pensées et s'avança vers ses fils pour les serrer dans ses bras comme si il avait peur qu'un nouveau malheur arrive.

\- Gabriel, Draco... Je préfèrerais que vous restiez un moment au manoir mais il est mieux pour votre santé que vous retourniez à l'école dit leur père en fixant ses deux fils droit dans les yeux

\- Mais papa! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons pour protester. Non ils ne voulaient pas !

\- Les garçons j'ai dit que ça serait comme ça et je ne changerais pas d'avis! Maintenant Severus va vous ramener au château ! Répondit fermement Lucius

Les garçons ne dirent rien car ils savaient très bien que personne ne tenait tête à Lucius Malfoy. Ils attrapèrent leurs sac et se dirigent vers la cheminée ou Severus les attendaient. Ils allaient entre dans la cheminée quand la voix de Lucius retentit de nouveau.

\- Je ne veux pas de grosses bêtises ce trimestre c'est compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent. Lucius ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de renvoyez ses fils à l'école. Il sortit un journal pour avoir l'impression de faire quelques chose.

Retour à Poudlard, salle de métamorphose

Les jumeaux arrivèrent en retard au cours de la directrice des lions. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux quand ils posèrent un pied dans la salle. Minerva s'avança vers eux.

\- Allez à vos places Messieurs Malfoy, le professeur Rogue m'a prévenue de votre situation dit elle à voix basse en regardant les jumeaux d'un air triste

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre pitié donc à l'avenir ne nous regardez plus ainsi! Dit froidement Gabriel

Minerva ne sut jamais lequel des jumeaux avait parlé. Elle continua donc son cours quand tout dégénéra. Ron qui ne voulait pas perdre une occasion de se moquer des Malfoy lança une remarque acerbe.

\- Bah alors maman à eu un problème et elle avait besoin de bébé Draco et bébé Gabriel ? Demanda t'il d'une voix moqueuse

Il ne sut pas à ce moment la qu'il avait franchi la ligne blanche. Deux regards meurtriers se posèrent sur lui et un des deux sorti sa baguette. Ron se retrouva avec une énorme coupure sur l'avant bras droit.

\- Avises toi de redire quelque chose comme ça et je te jure que tu regretteras d'être venu au monde espèce de sale traître à ton sang ! Cracha Gabriel à son ex ami

\- Et je te le dis maintenant, personne ne se moque d'un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquence espèce de sombre crétin ! Rajouta Draco en se retenant d'étrangler cet idiot

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Mr Weasley pourquoi avez vous le bras droit en sang ? Demanda McGonagall

\- Malfoy à perdu la tête voilà pourquoi ! Il ne supporte pas qu'on parle de sa mère ! Répliqua Ron d'une voix de reproche en fusillant les Malfoy

\- Mr Weasley avant de vous moquer d'eux vous dévriez vous renseigner! Dit sévèrement Minerva en fronçant les sourcils

\- Pas question ! C'est une histoire privée qui ne regarde que notre famille! Personne n'a le droit de le savoir et je vous défend de dire quoi que ce soit c'est clair ? Menaça Draco en fusillant du regard son professeur

\- C'est entendu Monsieur Malfoy...

Puis la classe continua...

Retour au manoir de Bellatrix. La sorcière aux lourdes paupières était en train de tourner son problème dans tous les sens. D'un côté elle avait Otsen qui était affreusement mal et qui avait besoin d'elle et de l'autre elle avait sa sœur qui venait de perdre son enfant et qui allait sombrer dans une déprime. Que Pouvait-elle faire, aller en mission en Irlande ou pour rester ici et mourir? Parce que si elle ne le faisait pas c'était sûr que son maître la tuerait et elle ne pouvait pas mourir ses deux filles avaient besoin d'elle...

Puis elle vit arriver Voldemort en personne. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant, elle avait du mal à comprendre. Elle s'inclina devant lui et il la redressa.

\- Bellatrix, je suis venu te dire ce que je voulais que tu ailles me chercher. Tu vas aller chercher la famille du ministre irlandais et je veux que tu tue la femme sur place. Ramène les enfants et met les dans mes cahots après les avoir torturés avec Dolohov c'est compris ? Dit il d'une voix doucereusement calme, froide et angoissante

Elle hocha la tête... Comment allait t'elle pouvoir torturer des enfants alors qu'elle même était maman. Elle allait penser qu'il s'agirait d'Otsen et d'Oxana et pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne voulut rien faire. Torturer et tuer la femme c'était un jeu d'enfant mais pour les gamins... C'en était une autre.

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Que va faire Bellatrix ? Pourra t'elle torturer des enfants alors qu'elle même en a ? Vos avis, réactions et commentaires en reviews les amis ! À bientôt pour la suite de Gabriel Malfoy III.**

**Gros bisous les amis  
Mae**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey !**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira Voilà j'ai tout dit bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Réponses des reviews :**

_P'tite Princess : Si tu veux que Ron ai les idées remises en place tu seras servie dans ce chapitre qui j'espère plaira et sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! Je Ne vais pas dire que je suis contente mais si tu l'a trouvé triste ça signifie que j'ai réussi à vous faire passez les émotions que je voulais écrire. Merci_

_MissGriffy : moi aussi je voudrais lui mettre des baffes on peut le faire ensemble si tu veut haha. Pour Bellatrix je suis encore en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle va faire et j'écrirais un chapitre entier sur elle et sa fameuse mission._

_Stormstrooper2 : Et ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois que Ron parlera pour ne rien dire. Je ne sais pas ce serait une idée, pourquoi pas ? ^^_

**Voilà merci à tous et à toutes pour m'avoir laissé des commentaires! À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Gros bisous  
ENJOY  
Mae**

* * *

**Obliviates**

Les jours passaient doucement. Narcissa n'arrivait pas à surmonter cette terrible épreuve. Elle restait la plupart du temps dans son lit à se morfondre à pleurer, à dormir du moins quand elle y arrivait, le sommeil venait très rarement et elle faisait souvent des nuits blanches... Des fois elle parlait dans son sommeil, le souvenir de son bébé n'arrivait pas à partir...même Lucius avait du mal à dormir tellement cette histoire le touchait. Ça lui rappelait une époque maudite où il avait perdu un frère. Il compris à quel point ses fils devaient être malheureux, cette sensation il la connaissait. Son frère avait trois ans quand il mourut d'une tuberculose... Il s'appelait Gabriel... Lucius avait six ans quand la tragédie toucha sa famille. Sa mère Rose ne s'en était jamais remise et était morte quelques mois plus tard. C'est pour ça que le père de Lucius était strict et qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien passé. Il était froid et avait transmis ce gène à son fils, la mort de sa femme et de son fils cadet l'avait grandement éprouvé.  
Beaucoup de tragédies avaient touché la famille Malfoy mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils se laissaient abattre.

Mais le pire fut sans doute pour les employés du ministère car Lucius était devenu un monstre. Il était devenu insupportable encore pire que quand sa femme avait fait une déprime et tout le monde le craignait. Lucius était ce qu'on pouvait appeler dans le monde moldu un avocat. C'était un requin, le plus redouté de tous ce qui faisait que chaque adversaire qu'il avait à affronter ne faisait jamais vraiment long feu. Rien que sa présence suffisait à effrayer l'adversaire. Ce jour là un coursier vint lui apporter un dossier qu'il avait à traiter, un dossier envoyé par le ministre de la magie en personne. A peine eu t'il lu les premiers mots que Lucius jeta le dossier à travers la pièce attrapa sa canne et sorti en trombe de son bureau, effrayant les personnes qu'il croisa.  
Il enfonça la porte du bureau du ministre et entra sans attendre de répondre.

Cornelius leva les yeux de son parchemin pour faire face à regard terrifiant, celui de l'aristocrate blond.

\- Lucius, que se passe-t-il ,vous avez reçu le dossier que je vous ai envoyé ? demanda t'il d'un ton mielleux

\- Oui bien évidemment je suis venu vous dire que je refuse de traiter ce cas! Répliqua Lucius d'une voix glaciale

\- Et pourrait-on savoir pourquoi mon cher, il me semble que vous êtes le meilleur dans ce domaine et ce dossier est exactement le genre de cas que vous aimez ! Fit remarquer le ministre en se levant

\- Je refuse de défendre quelqu'un qui a tué un enfant ! Je vais déléguer ce dossier à McNair ! dit Lucius d'une voix glaciale en contenant sa rage et sa peine

\- Donnez-moi la raison et je vous dispenserai de ce cas! répondit Cornélius en fixant l'aristocrate

Pour la première fois de sa vie Lucius Malfoy se sentit impuissant. Impuissant oui parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à quel point la perte de son enfant lui faisait mal, à quel point ce souvenir lui rappelait de terribles moments dans sa vie, il était bien plus puissant que cet idiot de ministre de la magie. Il était à la tête de plein d'associations, à la tête des 12 conseillers de l'école, il dirigeait le département de la justice magique d'une main de fer et était même capable de diriger le ministère lui même. Cornélius ne servait à rien, il se pavanait rien de plus. Alors non il ne donnerais pas de raison, il était le chef du département magique et si il ne voulais ne pas traiter ce cas et le refiler à quelqu'un il le ferait c'était son droit. Cornélius n'avait pas se mêler de son département!

Les deux hommes se regardaient en chiens de faïence, chacun campant sur ces positions.

**Retour à Poudlard**

Les cinquièmes années étaient de retour en classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Aujourd'hui ils devaient faire des duels ce qui arrangea bien Draco et Gabriel qui avaient des comptes à régler.

\- Les enfants aujourd'hui nous allons faire des duels, vous vous mettrez par équipe de deux et les binômes affronteront un autre binôme. Bien sur vous ne vous mélangez pas, chaque maison reste avec sa maison c'est bien compris ? S'exclama la petite voix fluette du professeur

\- Oui professeur Ombrage scanda la classe

Puis toute la classe suivit les instructions de Dolorès. Même si cette professeur était un peu pénible elle enseignait bien. Les surnoms c'était une autre affaire mais les élèves s'en fichaient tant qu'ils puissent réussirent leurs buses. Comme un évidence Oxana se mît avec Millicent, les jumeaux ensembles, Ron avec Neville, Dean avec Seamus, Parvati avec Lavande, Blaise avec Théodore et Pansy avec Karina Prewertt.  
Puis Ombrage désigna les équipes opposées. Les jumeaux crûrent bénir le ciel d'avoir doté Ombrage d'un cerveau. Elle les mît avec Neville et Ron. C'était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Neville blêmit en voyant ses adversaires tandis que Ron ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer. En face de lui il avait son pire ennemi et son ex meilleur ami.

Puis ils montèrent sur l'estrade et se saluèrent. Ils allaient commencer quand Ombrage toussota.

\- Ah oui j'ai oublier de préciser. Chacun pour soi dans vos équipes. Vous ne devez pas défendre votre partenaire, chacun fait de son mieux pour désarmer son adversaire. Tous les sorts sont permis mais ceux de tortures, les impardonnables et ceux qui entaillent la peau sont interdit. Le but n'est pas de tuer l'adversaire c'est compris ? LMJ 1&amp;2 ? Poil de carotte ? Dormeur ?

Les 4 garçons hochèrent la tête et commencèrent. Ron s'avança et lança le premier sort sur celui qu'il croyait être Draco.

\- Rictusempra ! Cria Ron en pointant sa baguette sur Gabriel

Gabriel avisa le sort et fit un geste du bras qui fit rebondir le sort sur Ron qui se baissa à temps pour l'éviter. Neville en revanche le prit en pleine figure et fit un vol plané. Ombrage les regardaient et notait tout ce qu'il y avait à corriger. Puis ce fut au tour de Draco de lancer un sortilège.

\- Levicorpus murmura t'il d'un air absent

Aussitôt Ron se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par les pieds comme si une main invisible le tenait. Ron vit les deux blonds s'avancer près de lui et entendit Gabriel murmurer "Mobilicorpus". Le corps de Ron se débattit mais il avança vers les jumeaux qui le regardait avec un air diabolique.

\- Professeur ! Ils n'ont plus le droit de continuer c'est mon tour ! Rugit Ron en se débattant de l'emprise invisible et magique

\- Écoute mon cher poil de carotte, vu ta situation tu ne peux pas dire grand chose mais si tu veux fais le ! Se moqua gentiment son professeur en tournant la tête pour voir les yeux de Ron

\- Bon alors tu commences sale rouquin ? Maugréa Draco en faisant avancer le corps vers lui

\- Rictusempra ! Cria Ron en pointant sa baguette en face de lui.

Les jumeaux s'écarteront et soufflèrent d'ennui...

\- Vraiment aucune imagination, franchement tu fais pitié espèce de belette! S'exclama Draco d'une voix dégoûtée

\- Ah ouais ? Bah je préfère faire pitié de cette manière ! Franchement votre mère elle craint, même pas capable de garder un bébé! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'elle est faible et qu'elle est la honte de ta famille ! Chaque femme doit pouvoir enfanter sans faire de fausse couche ! S'exclama Ron d'une voix furieuse et en regardant les jumeaux avec un air meurtrier.

C'en était trop, les jumeaux ne pouvaient pas en entendre plus. Gabriel libera toute son énergie sur Ron qui tomba vu qu'ils avaient relâché le sort. Il s'écrasa au sol avant d'être violemment projeter contre le mur en face par la puissance de Gabriel. Draco se jeta au sol et lui sauta dessus en tant que panthère et s'acharna sur lui en lui affligeant des coup de griffes. Ça jamais! Jamais il n'oserait dire des horreurs pareils sur sa mère jamais ! Gabriel sauta à terre également pour rejoindre son frère. Les paroles de Ron l'avait vraiment blessé, il pouvait l'entendre crier à présent.

Ombrage sortit sa baguette et immobilisa les deux garçons. Dans la bataille Ron avait réussi à infliger des blessures à Draco avec le sortilège de découpe. Il avait le bras et le flanc entaillé et Ron devait bien avoir le corps tout griffé ainsi que des côtés cassées. Oxana arriva à son tour et gifla Ron devant tout le monde.

\- Comment oses tu dire quelque chose comme sa ? Te rends tu compte que tu as parler de leur mère comme de la pire femme ? Sais tu qu'elle souffre de cette perte et qu'elle est au plus mal ? Et toi le pauvre abruti que tu es tu viens insulter les jumeaux et leur mère ! Tu est vraiment le pire crétin du monde et je suis bien heureuse de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !lui hurla t'elle a la figure

Ron ne répondit rien car il souffrait de ses blessures. Ombrage stoppa l'hémorragie et le conduisit à l'infirmerie avec Draco. Gabriel regarda la classe qui était stupéfaite et sorti en claquant la porte. Oxana supplia ses amis de ne rien dire mais ils avaient compris. Il ne fallait pas être idiot comme Ron pour comprendre que les jumeaux n'allaient pas bien.

Dumbledore arriva dans l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tard avec les parents de Ron et Lucius. Lucius regarda ses fils qui n'avaient pas du tout l'air désolés. Draco semblait sur le point d'exploser tandis que Gabriel s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, dans la même position qu'il adoptait quand il était plongé dans ses souvenirs noirs. Molle Weasley regarda les jumeaux avant de s'avancer vers eux.  
Lucius fit aussitôt barrage à la mère rousse.

\- Avisez vous de toucher un de mes fils et je vous réserve le même sort que votre fils ! Murmura t'il d'un ton doucereux

\- Lucius ! Voyez dans quel état vos deux diables de fils ont arrangé le mien ? C'est limite si ils ne l'ont pas tué ! S'exclama t'elle d'une voix furieuse

\- Mes fils n'ont fait que répondre à l'insulte proférée par votre fils. Ce n'est qu'un petit idiot qui n'a aucun droit pour insulter ma femme et la mère de mes fils ! Rugit Lucius en fusillant Ron qui dormait sous les effets des potions

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Il n'a jamais parler de votre femme si ?! Demanda Arthur qui ne comprenait plus rien

\- Votre fils s'est moqué du fait que ma femme ai fait une fausse cohue il y a quelque jours. Je n'accepterais jamais que quelqu'un manque de respect à ma femme à cause du destin. Savez vous a quel point elle est brisée par cette perte ? Comment osez vous penser que votre fils est blanc comme neige après qu'il ai déjà agressé mon fils Gabriel l'année précédente ?! Tonna Lucius en fusillant les parents Weasley du regard

\- Nous ignorions complètement que Narcissa avait fait une fausse couche... Nous sommes vraiment désolés du comportement de Ronald et nous allons faire notre possible pour qu'il arrête de chercher vos fils. Mais sachez que les vôtres non plus ne sont pas que innocents. Dit Molly en regardant sévèrement les deux blonds qui la méprisèrent du regard

\- J'espère que vous allez sévir cette fois ci Dumbledore ! S'exclama Lucius d'une voix glaciale en regardant le vieux directeur

\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas Lucius. Je vais régler cette histoire avec les trois jeunes hommes une fois qu'ils seront remis sur pieds par les bons soins de Pompom. Je dois allez remercier le professeur. Ombrage pour avoir amener les garçon ici dit le directeur en se dirigeant vers la porte.

La porte de l'infirmerie claqua et tous se dévisagèrent. Une seule pensée aux cerveaux de tous. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange glacé...

" Ron Weasley je vais te faire la peau espèce de sale belette! " pensa Draco en ruminant sa rage. Son père le regardait d'un air sévère mais désolé. Effectivement il avait abusé en tuant presque Ron avec ses griffes mais il l'avait cherché non ? Lucius ne savait pas si il devait punir ses fils ou non. Lui aussi aurait eu la même réaction si quelque avait insulté sa femme devant lui... Alors que faire ?

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite REVIEW pour me donnez vos avis, réactions et commentaires ?  
Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III.**

**Gros bisous les amis  
Mae**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey !**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira Voilà j'ai tout dit bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite. La chanson introduite dans le texte est " little sister du film LOL "**

_Place aux reviews :_

_Stromstrooper2 : Oui c'est vrai désolée le titre peut porter à confusion mais c'est le titre de la musique que j'écoutais quand j'ai écrit le chapitre. Ron va être sévèrement puni dans ce chapitre et par un moyen qui est sans doute le plus radical d'après moi. Je vais régler l'affaire Vieux fou bientôt quand il sera utile à mon super plan pour la suite haha :D  
Oui avec Lucius on peut s'attendre à tout et les Weasley vont en prendre pour leur grade comme d'habitude quoi ^^_

**Voilà merci et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Gros bisous  
ENJOY  
Mae**

* * *

**Un nouveau jour se lève...**

Le matin se levait sur le manoir Malfoy. Narcissa avait fait pour la première fois depuis un moment une nuit complète. Ça avait été dur mais elle avait réussi. Au petit matin elle avait ouvert les yeux en voyant la lumière s'infiltrer dans la chambre conjugale.  
Elle observa donc son mari dormir, il était si paisible si tranquille. Quand il était rentré la veille il était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi...

Elle se cala contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse musclé. Il ne tarda pas à la sentir et à lui caresser les cheveux d'un air endormi. Lucius pouvait sentir que sa femme était plus sereine et plus calme qu'il y a quelque temps. Elle avait encore du mal à digérer la pilule mais avec le soutien qu'il lui apportait avec les garçons elle semblait mieux. Narcissa avait toujours été une femme fragile sous ses apparences de femme de glace. Ce n'était qu'un masque qu'elle portait à longueur de temps et elle devait bien avouer que des fois ça la fatiguait. Mais bon le protocole était le protocole.  
Le seul problème qu'il restait c'était que Narcissa n'arrivait toujours pas à se regarder dans un miroir ou à se dévoiler à son mari. Elle restait persuadée que son corps était souillé et qu'elle était sale. Chaque fois elle se frottait énergiquement la peau en revoyant le sang mais elle n'arrivait qu'à l'irriter.

\- Cissy regarde moi.. Murmura doucement. Lucius d'une voix très calme

Elle leva doucement les yeux pour regarder son mari. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder depuis l'accident. Elle se sentait responsable et le croyait horriblement déçu. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute mais elle en restait convaincue.

\- Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas et tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Alors arrêtes de te sentir coupable. Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux et ce n'est pas en te rongeant les sangs que tu te sentiras mieux lui dit il d'un voix calme et maîtrisée.

\- Lucius... Souffla t'elle, trop consciente qu'il avait raison.

Elle ne voulait juste pas se l'avouer, trop honteuse de son comportement mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait bien vu la tristesse dans les yeux de ses fils et de son mari et ça lui avait encore plus brisé le cœur. Cependant les lettres quotidiennes qu'elle recevait de ses fils et des gens de la haute société lui remontait quelque peu le moral.

\- Cissy viens avec moi lui dit il doucement en la traînant vers la salle de bain

\- Non... Non je ne peux pas.. Pas maintenant balbutia t'elle en comprenant ce qu'il attendait d'elle

\- Cissy il le faut alors viens avec moi. N'ai pas peur personne ne te verras, nous serons ensemble comme nous l'avons toujours été murmura Lucius d'une voix rassurante en fermant les portes d'un coup de baguette

\- Lucius... Ne me force pas à faire ça je t'en supplie ... Supplia Narcissa en résistant légèrement à la poigne de son mari.

Évidemment elle ne pût pas y échapper. Lucius était bien trop fort et de toute manière personne ne lui tenait tête. Elle si mais la elle n'avait pas la tête à discuter. Elle savait très bien ce que Lucius voulait et elle ne voulait pas. Son corps avait un blocage et elle ne pouvait pas c'était impossible. Il fit couler un bain dans la baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une piscine et enleva son Tee shirt en soie pour dévoiler un torse musclé sans aucune trace de graisse.

Lucius s'avança doucement de sa femme et fit glisser une brettelle de sa chemise de nuit le long de son épaule. Elle tressaillît mais se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Quand il arriva à la deuxième elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Non Lucius... Je ne peux pas lui souffla t'elle d'une voix à peine audible

\- Ai confiance en moi Cissy... Répondit t'il en lui embrassant la nuque.

Puis il lui fit glisser la chemise de nuit et la souleva pour la poser dans l'eau chaude. Son corps frissonna au contact de l'eau chaude. Lucius s'installa derrière elle et il fit apparaître un plateau argenté avec une lettre portant le sceau de Malfoy.  
C'était une lettre particulière que les jumeaux avaient envoyés la veille à leur père pour qu'il la lise avec leur mère. Il décacheta l'enveloppe crème et une jolie voix sortit de l'enveloppe.  
Une belle musique. Apparemment les jumeaux étaient assez doués pour ce genre de chose. Ils avaient réussi à ensorceler une lettre.

_We used to say  
That we were  
Brother and sister  
We used to think  
Nothing,was every bitter_

_Today,I break,my promises  
To stay out of the emptiness  
Today let's make our promises  
For tomorrow_

_We used to play  
All the gams  
Where no one's the winner  
We used to laugh  
And make lies  
Some live in better_

_Today,I break,my promises  
To stay out of the emptiness  
Today let's make our promises  
For tmorrow_

Puis vint la lettre qui accompagnait. Ses fils avaient une façon bien particulière de lui remonter le moral, c'était tellement touchant que des larmes de joies montèrent aux yeux de Narcissa. Ses fils étaient le bien incarnés et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu ils avaient des problèmes à l'école. Ils avaient du être bien retournés de la situation.

Les deux Malfoy restèrent un moment dans le bain, chacun profitait du moment présent qui était agréable.

**Pendant ce temps à Dublin...**

Bellatrix était arrivée sur les terres irlandaises depuis un petit moment et avait finalement laissé Otsen avec son mari. Elle avait fait le voyage avec ce crétin de Dolohov et s'était abstenu de lui infliger un bon sortilège en pleine figure ! Mais bon le maître les avaient envoyés tuer la femme du ministre irlandais et ils ne devaient pas s'entretuer.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison du ministre ils détectèrent immédiatement les sortilèges de protections. Par chance ils avaient bu une potion de magie noire très ancienne concoctée par Lord Voldemort en personne. Cela les rendait invisibles, insensibles aux sorts et ils pouvaient passer n'importe quelle barrière magique. C'était assez pratique en sorte et le mage noir y avait quand même passé plus de deux jours ce qui signifiait que cette mission était importante.  
Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison ils virent Mme Bourg qui cuisinait tranquillement et sa baguette était posée en face d'elle sur le comptoir. Sa fille et son fils jouaient à l'étage vu les cris de joie qu'on entendait. Bellatrix ordonna à Dolohov de se charger des enfants, elle s'occuperait de la femme. Elle préférerait tuer et torturer cette femme plutôt que de devoir toucher un enfant. En tant que mère elle ne pouvait pas c'était psychologique.

Elle leva sa baguette et pensa à un sort. Aussitôt la baguette de Mme Bourg se brisa et des couteaux de cuisine vinrent l'épingler au mur. Des cordes venant de nul part la ligotèrent tandis qu'une voix s'introduisait dans son esprit. Bellatrix maniait l'impérium avec grâce.

Puis elle éclata d'un rire sadique et froid et lui lança le doloris à plusieurs reprises. Elle continuait de lui parler de sa voix enfantine et niaise en observant le corps se tordre sous la douleur. Les doloris s'enchaînait tandis que Bellatrix racontait des choses qui ne voulaient rien dire.

\- Hahahaha Veux tu connaître Ares ma petite citrouille ? Disait Bellatrix en ricanant avec sa voix de petite fille

C'était son jeu préféré. Embrouillez ses adversaires était le meilleur moyen de les rendre fous. Elle continua son petit manège jusqu'à ce que Dolohov arrive en portant sur ses épaules les corps des deux gamins qui étaient inconscients ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

\- Mais t'es complètement atteint ou quoi ? Le maître avait dit VIVANTS ! Hurla Bellatrix en reprenant soudainement une voix normale

\- C'est pas ma faute. Le gamin se débattait et en plus il n'est pas résistant au doloris ce petit fit remarquer Antonin à voix haute

\- Noooooon ! Robert ! Qu'avez vous fait à mon fils ?! Hurla Mme Bourg en tentant de se libérer

\- Oh tais toi ! Tu m'empêche de réfléchir ! AVADA Kedevra ! Dit Bellatrix en tuant la femme pour pouvoir penser correctement  
Je te préviens espèce d'attardé c'est toi qui expliquera au maître comment tu as tué ce gamin alors que tu devais le garder en vie !

\- Mais .. Protesta Dolohov en regardant la sorcière qui se dirigeait vers la sortie

\- Et tu transplaneras tout seul ! S'exclama t'elle avant de disparaître dans un bruit sonore.

\- Pauvre Rodolphus, ça ne doit pas toujours être facile avec une femme comme Bella pensa le mangemort avant de transplaner avec les deux gamins !

**Poudlard infirmerie.**

Ron était réveillé depuis un petit moment, les potions le tenait éveillé et il ne sentait rien car douleurs étaient endormies. Il attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de ses amis. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati et lavande firent leurs apparitions.

Les amis s'avancèrent vers le lit du malade et prirent des chaises pour discuter un peu avec lui. Tous étaient un peu stressés de parler avec Ron, c'est vrai après tout c'est lui qui avait cherché la guerre hier et eux en bons amis qu'ils étaient venait lui apporter des chocolats pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Alors comment tu te sens ? tu as mal? demanda Dean avec un air inquiet

\- Ça va, ça aurait pu être pire. Évidemment j'aurais pu battre Malfoy mais il avait tout son poids sur moi et j'étais bloqué sous cette masse sinon je lui aurais mis la raclée du siècle croyez moi ! Se vanta Ron en bombant le peu de torse qu'il pouvait

\- Tu exagères quand même, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as osé dire sur Narcissa? Demanda Parvati en fronçant les sourcils. C'était quand même vraiment abusé imagines toi si tu venais à perdre un frère ou une sœur. Dans quel état serais tu ?

\- C'est vrai ! Je sais que tu les détestes mais même moi j'aurais pas osé dire ça a quelqu'un que je déteste. De dire que leur mère était la pire femme au monde c'était la chose la plus cruelle que j'ai jamais entendu, c'était immonde, tu me dégoûtes Ron ! Cracha Seamus en fusillant le roux du regard

\- Je suis fils unique et je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir un frère une sœur parce que mes parents ne sont plus là actuellement. Je sais que je suis un peu long à la détente des fois mais après avoir entendu ce que tu as Ron je ne pense plus du tout la même chose de toi. Tu m'as extrêmement déçu et je sais que tu détestes cette famille, ma grand-mère déteste cette famille et tout ça par principe! Tu te rend compte à quel point tu as dérivés ?! Ce n'est pas parce que Hermione ...ce n'est pas parce qu'Oxana est leur cousine que tu dois les traités comme les pires espèces au monde! S'exclama Neville en affrontant sans peur le regard de son "ami"

\- Tu es bien rancunier Ron et je n'arriverai pas à m'y faire, c'était vraiment immonde comme le dit Neville. Moi je n'ai plus du tout envie d'être amie avec toi si c'est pour entendre des choses pareilles ! S'exclama Lavande en sortant de l'infirmerie

\- On est d'accord avec elle, tant que tu ne changes pas de comportement tu peux nous dire adieu! S'exclama Dean

Puis tous les amis de Ron sortirent de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte. Le rouquin se retrouva tout seul dans son lit comme un idiot avec ses pensées. Il venait de perdre tous ses amis, ses deux meilleurs amis faisaient parti des familles qu'il haïssait le plus. Il les avaient blessés, il était lui même blessé, ses parents allaient avoir de gros problèmes avec le père des jumeaux et franchement à ce moment la il eu envie de mourir...

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite REVIEW pour me donnez vos avis, réactions et commentaires ?  
Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III.**

_Il y'a quelque chose que j'aimerais voir avec vous. Je suis très contente que beaucoup d'entre vous me rajoute dans leurs favoris ou le suivent mais pourquoi vous ne me donnez jamais vos avis ? Cela pourrait m'aider à améliorer la fiction. Bien sur rien ne vous y oblige je le sais bien mais les commentaires aussi bien positifs que négatifs sont les meilleurs récompenses qu'un auteur de fictions puisse avoir. Merci de vote compréhension :)_

**Gros bisous les amis  
Mae**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira et je vous prie de m'excuser pour autant de retard. Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais la raison c'est que j'ai changé de famille dans le cadre de mon échange, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire et donc je n'ai pas pu écrire. Voilà j'ai tout dit bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite. Et j'ai aussi vu que ma petite note en fin de chapitre à portée ses fruits, vous avez étés beaucoup plus à me poster des commentaires ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! :D_

**Réponses des reviews :**

**accroOvampire : Super si tu aimes bien j'en suis ravie ! Oui un peu parce que comme tu le dis ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet facile à aborder… Mais bon voilà :p j'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**StromStrooper2 : Et tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que Narcissa va aller mieux même si elle n'oubliera jamais cette perte. Quant à Ron c'est une autre histoire et comme tu le dis, il peut enfin méditer sur ses mauvaises actions…**

**MissGriffy : Tant mieux si tu aimes bien, j'en suis ravie ! Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron et oui il y aura une confrontation avec les jumeaux et Ron.**

**Noémie : Merci pour ta super longue review c'est super sympa ! Je prendrais en compte le fait qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions et bientôt il y en aura pas de soucis ! Pour l'orthographe j'essaye de faire de mon mieux mais des fois je confond avec l'espagnol haha :p**

**Annegaellelirot : Oui mais j'ai déjà été très méchante avec lui. Cela dit ce n'est pas fini !:D **

**ignis-ravenclaw**** : Super merci pour le commentaire ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

**TitaJashin : la fille de Bellatrix Otsen Linding haha. En une soirée ? Bravo ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Tu en sauras bientôt plus sur elle pas de soucis ! Elle est vraiment Bellatrix quand elle torture non ? difficile de l'imaginer en maman :p Oui le plan est toujours en place et bientôt il fonctionnera ! Tout le monde les voit normaux vu qu'ils le sont ce sera juste avec leurs ADN que des clones enfants seront créés pour tromper Voldemort**

**Phoenix Saturne : Super si les deux premières histoires t'ont plu J'espère que tu aimeras la suite également ! **

_Voilà merci pour vos REVIEWS _

_Gros bisous et à bientôt_

_Mae _

* * *

**Les vacances de Noël**

Apres une bonne punition que Ron avait sentie passée, le calme était revenu sur Poudlard. Après de nombreuses tentatives d'approches avec les jumeaux ou Oxana il avait abandonné tout espoir de pouvoir parler normalement avec eux. Les jumeaux n'arrivaient pas à oublier les paroles du rouquin à propos de leur mère adorée. Tous savait que Narcissa avait encore très mal et que cet incident ne s'effacerais jamais de sa mémoire. Heureusement les vacances de Noel arrivaient et tous allait pouvoir se reposer. Mais pour ça il fallait finir les devoirs donnés par les professeurs. Rogue avait été d'une humeur massacrante et leurs avait donné au moins 3 parchemins de 50 centimètres à faire sur les dernières potions effectuées en cours. McGonagall voulait qu'ils s'entrainent sur la métamorphose humaine ce qui était un jeu d'enfant pour les jumeaux. Puis venait la divination, l'astronomie, les runes, les soins aux créatures magiques(le cauchemar de Draco), l'histoire de la magie et bien d'autres….

Les jumeaux en avaient déjà des cheveux blancs rien qu'à y penser. Mais avec une cousine comme Oxana ils devraient y arriver, de plus ils étaient quand même excellents à l'école bien que parfois l'envie de dormir les prenait. Ils étaient donc sur le quai de la gare et attendaient le train. Ron restait un peu en retrait et semblait penser à quelque chose d'important. Il s'avança vers Gabriel d'un pas hésitant et lui toucha l'épaule.

-Gabriel, je peux te parler en privé s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide

-Vois-tu Ronald, quand quelqu'un est en pleine conversation il est plus poli d'attendre qu'il finisse. Mais peu importe, que veux-tu ? dit Gabriel d'une voix glaciale digne de son père. Il avait encore du mal à digérer les évènements.

-Et bien j'aimerais que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir agi comme le plus grand crétin du monde et que j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes je t'en supplie…. Dit Ron en regardant son ancien ami d'un air suppliant

-Je ne sais pas Ronald, tes paroles restent gravées dans ma mémoire. Ce que tu as dit à propos de ma mère était très insultant pour elle comme pour notre famille. Toi évidemment tu ne peux pas comprendre vu que tu as tes frères et sœur mais nous c'est différent. Sais-tu que normalement seul un enfant nait dans les familles de sang pur comme la nôtre ? dit Gabriel en conservant la même voix

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer la souffrance que tu as eu mais j'aimerais vraiment recommencer de zéro avec toi Gabriel… murmura Ron

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir pendant les vacances et je te dirais après ce que je compte faire avec toi répondit Gabriel d'une voix moins froide

Puis le train arriva et les élèves montèrent dedans pour retourner dans leurs maisons. Les jumeaux prirent place en face d'Oxana qui avait sorti un manuel bien étrange. Ils la regardèrent avec un regard étonné et elle leurs expliqua.

-C'est très simple il s'agit d'un livre qui me permet de traduire les phrases que je veux dire. Pour communiquer avec Otsen c'est le meilleur moyen mais elle apprend en ce moment l'anglais donc ça va aller mieux.

-Et j'imagine que ma tante parle également ukrainien ? demanda Draco sans vraiment attendre de réponses

En effet la plupart des sangs purs avaient tendance à apprendre les langues étrangères très rapidement ce qui était très pratique. Les parents des jumeaux et d'Oxana étaient polyglottes depuis très jeunes et leurs enfants essayaient d'en faire autant. Ils parlaient couramment le français, l'anglais l'espagnol et un peu d'italien. Ils continuèrent de parler ainsi jusqu'à ce que le train entre en gare. Là ils purent voir leurs parents qui semblaient attendre. Lucius semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un tandis que Bellatrix faisait les 100 pas en râlant. Rodolphus tenait Otsen dans les bras après avoir pris soin de lui recouvrir la tête avec un foulard. Quand les Lestrange sortaient avec la petite Otsen dans le monde sorcier c'était l'anarchie totale, tous les photographes se bousculaient pour avoir un cliché de la petite ukrainienne. A la plus grande surprise des jumeaux, leur mère était là et semblait bien moins fatiguée qu'avant.

Ils descendirent et firent de brèves salutations à leurs parents parce que le protocole les obligeait à rester de marbre dans n'importe quelle situation. Au contraire des Weasley qui embrassaient leurs enfants en les serrant dans leurs bras et criant de joie. Ils transplanèrent pour mieux se retrouver.

**Manoir Malfoy **

A peine les jumeaux eurent-ils posés un pied dans leur salon que leurs parents les saluèrent beaucoup plus chaleureusement. Narcissa serra ses bébés contre elle en leurs embrassant la tête. Ils lui avaient terriblement manqués. Les amours de sa vie étaient enfin là, elle allait en profiter. Lucius passa une main dans les cheveux de ses fils en leurs faisant une accolade. Il était aussi très heureux que ses fils soient de retour à la maison.

Venez les garçons nous devons parler de quelque chose de très important… dit Lucius en désignant les sofas de cuir

Les jumeaux se regardèrent très surpris et obéirent à leur père. Ils s'assirent en face de leurs parents. Narcissa se posa très délicatement sur le sofa sans se brusquer ce que remarquèrent rapidement ses fils, c'était étrange

-Bon les garçons nous avons quelque chose à vous dire mais ne vous réjouissez pas tout de suite d'accord ? les prévint Lucius qui savait parfaitement comment Draco et Gabriel allaient réagir

Ils hochèrent la tête tandis que Narcissa souriait doucement. Le patriarche continua son discours.

-Il y a quelque temps nous avons appris quelque chose. Alors que votre mère se sentait mal physiquement et non psychologiquement nous sommes allés à St Mangouste pour un examen de contrôle afin de savoir ce qui la rongeait. Le médicomage nous a appris une nouvelle pour le moins surprenante. Il se trouve que Narcissa était enceinte de jumeaux mais pas comme vous. Des faux. Ce qui fait que quand elle…. Quand votre sœur est partie le deuxième est resté donc dans quelques mois vous aurez un frère ou une sœur… expliqua Lucius en guettant la réaction des blonds en face de lui

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson. Son frère ricana et lui lança une remarque qui d'habitude sortait de la bouche de son frère.

-Tu es mignon en poisson mon cher Dray ! dit Gabriel en se rapprochant de son jumeau qui tourna la tête en fermant la bouche

\- N'importe quoi ! Vas compter les poils de Valerian toi ça t'occupera ! répliqua Draco en ricanant également

\- Donc si je comprends bien maman est encore enceinte ? demanda Gabriel pour cesser les chamailleries avec son frère

\- Oui Gabriel viens approche toi lui répondit sa mère d'une voix douce

Le dit Gabriel s'approcha de sa mère tandis que celle-ci guidait sa main vers son ventre. Quand la paume du blond se posa contre le ventre quelque peu arrondi de sa mère il sentit une présence et il se mit à sourire. Draco fit de même jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une question.

-Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? demanda t'il en regardant ses parents

-Lucius Junior Junior ? demanda Gabriel en regardant son père qui secoua la tête

-Non vu que vous avez tous les deux mon prénom ou celui de mon père. Nous ne savons pas encore mais le temps nous le dira répondit Lucius d'un ton philosophique

\- Et imagines si c'est une fille ? Narcissa junior ? Souffla Draco à l'oreille de son frère

\- Oui mais junior c'est franchement laid tu ne trouves pas ? Il fait un prénom qui fasse moins laid, plus original et surtout pas autant… narcissique. Chuchota Gabriel à son frère

Pour toute réponse il se reçut un oreiller en pleine figure. Merlin n'aurait-il pas oublié de lui donner un cerveau ? Quand il l'enleva son frère grogna quelque chose, assez amusé par la remarque pertinente de son frère.

-Mais vas t'acheter une corde et pends toi avec espèce de scrout sans pétards ! lui lança Draco en ricanant

\- C'est impossible, je te manquerais bien trop mon Draco chéri d'amour ! répondit Gabriel d'une voix mielleuse.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler ainsi jusqu'à ce que Lucius se racle la gorge pas discrètement du tout. Il leurs annonça que pour fêter leur retour au manoir ils iraient refaire leurs gardes robes. Et juste avec leur mère. Lucius allait rester au manoir avec Severus, c'était normal. Lucius préférait rester tranquillement au manoir que de devoir se changer toutes les 5 minutes parce que Narcissa avait vu un nouveau produit. Les jumeaux se sentirent abattus, Narcissa savait bien que ses fils n'aimaient pas faire les magasins mais bon il le fallait !

-Mais j'ai des devoirs ! Je ne peux pas vous accompagner mais je suis persuadé que Gabriel ici présent pourra venir ! s'exclama Draco en commençant à monter les escaliers.

Une main invisible le rattrapa tandis que Lucius rangeait sa baguette dans sa canne. Puis avec un air renfrogné Draco se résigna à partir avec sa mère et son frère sur le chemin de traverse. Ils prirent de longues capes bordées de fourrures et transplanèrent devant le bar de Tom.

Quand ils arrivèrent ils pénétrèrent dans le bar de Tom et passèrent par le mur. Ils commencèrent par les boutiques de vêtements et Narcissa leurs fit essayer des pulls de différentes couleurs, des pantalons en soie, des capes, des costumes de soirée et même des sous-vêtements au plus grand désespoir des garons. Alors qu'ils passaient devant une boutique de vêtements pour bébés Narcissa se stoppa. Elle passa une main gantée sur son ventre peu arrondie et soupira doucement. Les deux garçons avaient compris ce que ce souffle signifiait. Narcissa avait peur de nouveau perdre son enfant.

-Si on revenait demain ? proposa Gabriel à son frère tandis que Narcissa avançait dans l'allée, plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Oui mais je te préviens que si nous avons des ennuis je dirais que tout est de ta faute ! le prévint Draco en souriant d'un air sadique

\- Tu n'es qu'un peureux Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Se moqua Gabriel d'une voix polaire. Seul son frère pouvait savoir quand celui-ci était réellement fâché ou non.

\- Et toi tu n'es qu'un…. Laisse-moi réfléchir Gabriel Abraxas Malfoy répondit Draco en faisant avancer son cadet

\- Les garçons vous devriez arrêter de vous chamailler ainsi ! Les rappela à l'ordre leur mère qui s'était arrêtée

Ils arrêtèrent immédiatement de discuter et suivirent leur maman en silence. Au bout d'une heure et demie ils prirent un café dans une buvette chic. Les jumeaux ne disaient plus rien et observaient leur mère qui avait fermé les yeux quelques instants. De loin ils virent Neville qui semblait avoir été emmené de force par sa terrible grand-mère. Eux aussi avaient étés emmenés de force mais par leur adorable mère.

**Retour au manoir Malfoy **

Severus et Lucius étaient tous les deux assis dans le grand salon du manoir avec un verre de Whisky pur feu. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée tandis que les deux hommes discutaient.

-Voldemort n'a pas encore demandé à voir les jumeaux mais je ne sais pas si ça va continuer éternellement dit Lucius en buvant un peu d'alcool

\- Tôt ou tard il voudra voir tes fils et je pense que l'âge ne sera plus une barrière… Personne ne peut faire attendre le seigneur des ténèbres aussi longtemps. De plus j'ai entendu parler d'une sorte de perquisition au ministère la nuit du réveillon, quand il n'y aura personne ! raconta Severus en posant son verre pour regarder son ami d'un air grave.

\- Je sais bien que personne ne peux stopper ce mage noir mais j'ai toujours espéré qu'il attende pour mes fils. De plus avec un nouvel enfant à venir cela signifie qu'il le voudra dans ses rangs également…. Marmonna Lucius en fixant l'alcool comme si il allait lui dire quoi faire

\- Un nouvel enfant ?! Ton but est d'agrandir ta famille au même niveau que les Weasley ? demanda Severus en ricanant

\- Ne soit pas idiot enfin ! Tu savais à quel point il était important pour Narcissa d'avoir cet enfant ! Elle est fragile en ce moment alors ne va surtout pas lui dire quelque chose comme ça ! Maugréa Lucius en fusillant son ami du regard

Les deux compères continuèrent ainsi durant environ une demi-heure puis Severus retourna dans ses cachots. Car oui il en avait au manoir Malfoy étant donné qu'il y passait tout son temps libre en dehors de l'école. C'était pratique pour lui et plus agréable que d'être tout seul comme un blaireau dans sa maison Impasse du Tisseur. Lucius lui attendit sa famille dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée. Il sortit la gazette du sorcier et commença à lire d'un air distrait. Puis un bruit de transplanage retentit et il vit sa femme et ses fils arriver…. Les vacances de noël allaient enfin commencer et en famille !

**A suivre….**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite REVIEW pour me donner vos avis, réactions et commentaires ?****  
****Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III.**

**Gros bisous les amis****  
****Mae**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey !

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira. Ce chapitre se fera en deux parties donc pour ceux qui ont l'habitude c'est parfait et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mon système bizarre je vous l'explique : Je répondrais à vos reviews à la fin des parties donc dans le chapitre qui suit ! En tout cas je vous remercie d'avance ! Donc les réponses des chapitres 11, 12,13 se feront dans le 14 ! _

_Voilà j'ai tout dit bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite .:D_

_Gros bisous_

_ENJOY ! _

_Mae_

* * *

**Etrange….**

Oxana était enfin de retour au château et comptait bien en profiter. Aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau pour elle. Après s'être fait coiffer par son elfe elle descendit au salon pour jouer avec sa petite sœur qui l'attendait dans une pièce remplie de jouets en tout genre. Les longs cheveux d'Oxana avaient étés attachés en une couronne tressée façon épi et qui se terminait par un long ruban rouge. Elle portait une robe noir fendue sur le côté droit avec un col en V et une grande bande rouge ornait le milieu de la tenue. De jolis souliers noirs vernis accompagnaient la robe. Quand Oxana vit sa sœur elle se mit à sourire. Otsen Linding portait exactement le même genre d'habit que son ainée. Elle semblait jouer à détruire une maison miniature ce qui amusa fortement sa sœur.

Bellatrix descendit quelques instants plus tard, toujours habillée de noir. Sa robe flottait comme un nuage derrière elle tandis qu'elle serrait sa baguette dans sa main droite. Elle semblait plutôt énervée mais fit mine de rien en passant devant ses filles. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec Voldemort à propos de l'échec de la mission en Irlande… Cela risquait fort mal de se terminer !

Ou vas-tu maman ? demanda Oxana en déposant le serpent en peluche dans les mains de sa sœur qui l'attrapa avec une rapidité étonnante

Je dois aller voir le maitre… J'en aurais pour longtemps donc occupe-toi de ta sœur pendant ce temps Oxi. Et surtout je ne veux pas retrouver le manoir en mille morceaux ! prévint Bellatrix en souriant non sadiquement à son ainée

Puis Bellatrix embrassa son ainée et sa cadette et transplana en direction du manoir de son maitre. Etant donné que Rodolphus allait partir au ministère dans quelques temps Oxana songea à aller chez son oncle et sa tante mais renonça à son idée quand son père fit son entrée dans le salon d'hiver. Il était élégamment vêtu avec son costume trois pièces. Il regarda un instant ses deux filles avant de soulever la cadette qui entoura le cou de son père de ses deux bras miniatures.

Je ne vais pas aller au ministère aujourd'hui et je vais rester avec mes deux princesses ! déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur un sofa en cuir blanc avec Otsen

C'est vrai ? Pour une fois que tu ne travailles pas c'est génial ! s'exclama Oxana en se relevant

Oui mais ce ne sera pas pour toujours Oxana, cela dit profitons de cette journée ! dit son père d'une voix calme

Mais alors qu'il se levait pour poser sa cadette au sol un rayon vert venant de nulle part traversa la pièce pour se diriger droit vers l'homme et la fillette. Oxana hurla et vit la scène la plus horrible qu'elle n'eut jamais vu de sa vie. Tout avait été trop rapide elle ne comprenait plus rien… Devant ses yeux horrifiés son père et sa sœur tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sonore. La petite fille se cogna la tête brusquement tandis que l'aristocrate fermait les yeux.

NOOOOOOOOOON ! Papa ! Otsen ! Que…. Hurlait Oxana en se précipitant sur les corps inertes de sa famille

Malheureusement pour elle personne ne répondit. Oxana souleva le corps froid de sa sœur et la serra compulsivement dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage comme l'eau d'une fontaine. Sa sœur avait les joues froides et le teint fantomatique… Son père était également gelé et il ne bougeait plus… Elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était dans une sorte de coma…

Elle hurlait. Elle pleurait. Elle criait. Elle désespérait.

Sa sœur… Elle ne voulait pas le croire comment étais-ce possible ?! Oxana était couchée sur le sol aux côtés de sa sœur et son père. Son visage était collé au carrelage glacé, ses yeux étaient clos et son esprit était ailleurs. Son cœur était brisé, des fragments s'étaient détachés d'elle… Elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre… Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue avant que le noir s'empare d'elle…

Au dehors du manoir Lestrange quelqu'un observait en silence la scène. Son visage était caché par l'épaisse cape de voyage qui le protégeait du froid. La fourrure autour de son coup semblait venir d'un animal comme un renard polaire. De la poussière de neige le recouvrait en partie. Puis il tourna le dos et transplana pour retourner de l'endroit d'où il venait… au loin !

**Manoir de Voldemort**

Bellatrix venait d'entrer dans l'antre de son maitre, les talons de ses bottes claquants au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle s'avança, posa un genou à terre et attendit qu'il la relève. A ses côtés il y avait cet abruti de Dolohov. Il semblait avoir beaucoup souffert mais faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Maitre, j'ai suivi vos instructions à la lettre mais il aurait été plus sage de m'y envoyer seule commença t'elle en désignant le corps inerte d'Antonin

Bellatrix, ma chère guerrière. Je suis allé fouiller dans la mémoire de ton cher compagnon qui n'est pas aussi doué que toi pour garder au fond de lui ses pensées. J'ai visionné la scène et je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais pas en tort. Cela dit si tu es là c'est pour une bonne raison. J'ai appris que ta fille se portait mieux donc je là veut demain ici pour pouvoir… disons discuter avec elle ! murmura doucereusement Voldemort en attrapant le menton de Bellatrix avec un long doigt blanchâtre.

Elle le toisa du regard en se retenant de lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait déjà donné son accord sur ce point-là et elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. Jamais ! Mais lui semblait croire le contraire donc il fallait ruser.

Je te conseillerais d'obéir Bellatrix. Quant à moi je pourrais offrir à ta famille la protection nécessaire. Méfie-toi des Ukrainiens ma chère Bellatrix susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Je vous demande pardon maitre ? demanda Bellatrix qui ne savait pas du tout comment il était au courant pour Otsen Linding.

Puis elle se souvint de son pressentiment et transplana directement chez elle sans prendre en compte Voldemort qu'elle laissa en plan comme un idiot dans son manoir. Elle n'entendit pas le rire rempli de cruauté qui explosa quand elle sortit de la demeure. Elle ouvrit la porte de son manoir avec violence et se précipita dans le salon où elle se figea de terreur en voyant sa famille…

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil la famille Malfoy était à table autour d'un petit déjeuner et personne ne parlait. C'était assez étrange comme situation. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue pour la simple et bonne raison que les bulletins des deux garçons allaient arriver aujourd'hui. Draco et Gabriel était stressé car les derniers examens ne devaient pas être aussi brillants qu'ils le devraient pour la simple raison qu'ils n'avaient pas la tête à étudier en dépits de derniers évènements.

Comme personne ne semblait vouloir parler Lucius prit la parole en premier. Mais alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche deux hiboux grands ducs se posèrent sur les dossiers de chaises des jumeaux qui eurent soudainement envie de partir sous terre. Ils tendirent une main pour attraper l'enveloppe couleur crème et ils la décachetèrent doucement sous le regard exaspéré de leur père. Severus lui ricanait sous sa cape devant la tête des jumeaux. Ils ressemblaient actuellement à deux tomates bien mûres et c'était assez amusant !

Quand vous voulez allez-y ! Après tout nous avons tout notre temps fit remarquer Severus d'un ton moqueur à ses filleuls qui le fusillèrent du regard

Oui ça vient ne t'inquiète pas Sev' ! Après tout, toi tu sais bien les notes nous avons eu à tes examens non ? répliqua Draco d'un ton contrarié et moqueur

Tais-toi petit blond et ouvres ton enveloppe sacré ! dit Severus en buvant du café

Quand les parchemins furent sortis tous les adultes présents se redressèrent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Lucius qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter tapa nerveusement du pied sous la table. Les jumeaux tendirent les parchemins à leur père qui les lut en diagonale.

**Gabriel Abraxas Malfoy**

_**Astronomie : Effort Exceptionnel.**__ Gabriel est très doué mais doit arrêter de me donner le nom des planètes, étoiles ou constellations en fonction des membres de sa famille ! Et également je voudrais que les deux Malfoy arrêtent de se faire passer pour l'autre quand je les interroge ! _

_**Botanique : Optimal**__. Gabriel à du potentiel dans la botanique mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les Mandragores ne vous arracheront pas les doigts ! Très bon résultats en pratiques et à l'écrit ! _

_**Défenses contre les forces du mal : Optimal.**__ C'est très bien LMJ 2 est très doué pour les simulations et pour réciter son cours ! Attention pour le dernier devoir ou il manquait 5.5 centimètres ! _

_**Divination : Acceptable.**__ Gabriel doit arrêter de me rendre des devoirs ou les prédictions sont inventées ! Te faire piétiner par un hippogriffe déchainé le jour de noël ? Tu en as de l'audace mon garçon ! _

_**Métamorphose : Optimal.**__ Gabriel est l'élève le plus prometteur des cinquièmes années avec son frère évidement. Pour les animagus et autres changements il n'y a pas de problèmes ! C'est parfait !_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal. Gabriel est un des seuls à avoir réussi à approcher l'hippogriffe de près. Pour les licornes, les scrouts et autres créatures c'est un génie ! _

_**Potions : Optimal.**__ Mr Malfoy est très doué mais je veux qu'il arrête de faire sauter ses chaudrons quand il s'ennuie ! Les derniers devoirs sont très prometteurs mais auraient mérités plus d'attention._

_**Sortilèges : Optimal. **__Gabriel est comme un dictionnaire, il est capable de réciter son ouvrage d et pour ça je le félicite ! Les sortilèges sont un jeu d'enfant pour lui ! _

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy **_

_**Astronomie : Effort Exceptionnel.**__ Draco est également très doué mais doit arrêter de me donner le nom des planètes, étoiles ou constellations en fonction des membres de sa famille ! Je connais les membres de la famille Black sur le bout des doigts _

_**Botanique : Optimal **__Draco a du potentiel dans la botanique comme son jumeau et ai toujours en train d'écouter les consignes de sécurité ! Très bon résultats en pratiques et à l'écrit ! _

_**Défenses contre les forces du mal : Optimal.**__ C'est très bien LMJ 1 est très doué pour neutraliser les créatures des ténèbres ! Je crois que ça doit être génétique pour ton frère et toi de ne pas savoir compter jusqu'à 50 centimètres non ? _

_**Divination : Piètre. **__Draco doit arrêter de me rendre des devoirs ou les prédictions sont inventées car il manque cruellement d'imagination ! Les prédictions de ton frère sont bien plus farfelues même si tout est inventé ! Te faire manger par un scrout à pétard ? Mais où va le monde petit garçon ? _

_**Métamorphose : Optimal.**__ Draco est l'élève le plus prometteur des cinquièmes années avec son frère évidement. Pour les animagus et autres changements il n'y a pas de problèmes ! C'est parfait ! Juste une chose, évitez de tuer Ron Weasley dans mon cœur retenez-vous je vous en prie Mr Malfoy !_

_**Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal.**__ Draco a eu très peur de l'hippogriffe mais en dehors de ça il est très doué autant à l'écrit que en pratique._

_**Potions : Optimal.**__ Mr Malfoy est très doué mais je veux qu'il arrête de faire sauter ses chaudrons avec Mr Malfoy 2 quand il s'ennuie ! Vous m'épuisez ! Les derniers devoirs sont très prometteurs._

_**Sortilèges : Optimal. **__Draco à de grandes facilités qu'il sait utiliser à merveille. Les sortilèges sont un jeu d'enfant pour lui ! _

A la fin de sa lecture Lucius se retint avec difficultés de rire. Pour la divination c'était vraiment très drôle. Lui aussi haïssait la lecture des feuilles de thé donc il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses fils. Pour le reste c'était vraiment bien donc il était satisfait et se promit de récompenser ses fils pour les bulletins !

Que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui demanda-t-il maintenant que l'atmosphère était plus calme

Pour tout dire je ne sais pas… Ne pourrais-t-on pas faire une partie de Quidditch ? demanda Draco avec des étoiles dans les yeux

Oui mais je te préviens que cette fois les cognards ne seront pas 5 mais 2 d'accord ? le prévint Gabriel qui se souvenait trop bien de la fois ou son fou de frère avait joué avec 5 cognards.

Le résultat avait été sans surprise. Draco était revenu avec un œil au beurre noir et Narcissa en avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Et Gabriel avait cassé son éclair de feu ce qui avait obligé Lucius à lui acheter la version supérieur. Les deux garçons avaient compris le pouvoir de manipulation ce qui n'avait pas étonné leur père qui savait très bien de ce que ses fils étaient capables ! De vrais monstres !

**A suivre….**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite REVIEW pour me donner vos avis, réactions et commentaires ?****  
****Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. Fin de la partie 1  
**

**Gros bisous les amis****  
****Mae**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ! **

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira. Voilà la partie 2 qui est un petit plus courte que la partie 1. Le chapitre sera entièrement basé sur Oxana et Bellatrix.****Voilà j'ai tout dit bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite .:D**

**Gros bisous**

**ENJOY ! **

**Mae**

* * *

**Profond Traumatisme**

Narcissa était restée à la maison avec les deux amours de sa vie. Elle était assise dans un des sofas à lire un roman tout en gardant un œil sur le parc. Les deux garçons étaient sortis pour faire un peu d'équitation pour se détendre après la séance de torture de la veille.

-Penses-tu que maman arriveras à terme sans problèmes cette fois ci ? demanda Gabriel à son frère qui l'écoutait attentivement

-Pour tout dire Gaby je ne sais pas. Pour nous, père m'avait dit que ça avait été très difficile car au début seul un enfant devait naitre et quand le médicomage leurs à apprit que nous étions deux garçons ça a été la surprise général. Tu imagines ? On dirait que Mère n'a été programmée que pour faire naitre des jumeaux c'est assez spécial non ? répondit son frère en trottant

-Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai lu un seul enfant doit naitre dans les familles comme la nôtre. L'enfant héritier.

-Effectivement, nous allons être trois enfants mais je ne pense pas qu'il y est de problèmes pour ça car la fortune des Malfoy est une des plus importantes du monde donc nous pourrons surement vivre couvert jusqu'à la fin de nos vies !

Puis ils continuèrent leur promenade dans la neige en profitant de l'air frais. C'était si agréable de se promener ainsi un matin d'hiver sous le soleil qui recouvrait l'immense parc du manoir. Leur mère lisait toujours quand un hibou s'approcha d'elle avec une lettre dans la patte. Elle la saisit, la décacheta et la lut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et elle lâcha son roman à terre. Elle marcha vers le parc et appela ses fils qui s'avancèrent vers elle un peu inquiets.

-Les garçons je dois me rendre au manoir Lestrange maintenant. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer mais je vous en prie ne faites pas de bêtises, restez tranquillement ici et ne faites pas tourner Severus en bourrique c'est compris ? dit Narcissa en regardant tour à tour les jumeaux qui hochèrent la tête

Puis elle transplana chez sa sœur, la lettre encore dans la main. Les deux garçons se demandaient bien quel mouche avait bien pu piquer Narcissa mais ils obéirent et restèrent dans le manoir sagement. Ils ignoraient encore tout de la triste vérité…

**Manoir Lestrange **

Bellatrix était mortifiée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle serrait compulsivement Oxana dans ses bras. Sa fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et n'avait pas réussi à raconter à sa maman ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras comme une petite fille terrifiée et ne bougeait plus.

_**Flash-Back **_

_Quand Bellatrix était rentrée en toute hâte dans son manoir elle s'était figée en voyant la scène sous ses yeux. Son mari était étendu au sol avec Otsen tandis qu'Oxana sanglotait près d'eux. Otsen avait les yeux clos et était glacée. Son corps était fantomatique et une marque en forme de U était visible sur sa poitrine. Bellatrix retint avec difficultés un cri d'effroi et s'approcha d'Oxana qui se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant._

_Bellatrix caressa le dos de sa fille dans des gestes circulaires pour la calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Elle-même était choquée et voir sa fille dans cet état ne faisait qu'empirer. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé et elle était bien décidée à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait ! Elle s'en faisait la promesse. Quelqu'un avait lâchement tué sa fillette de 2 ans et plongé son mari dans l'inconscience la plus mystérieuse, elle tuerait cette personne de ses propres mains ! Mais jamais le coupable ne s'en sortirait vivant ! Pour elle, pour sa famille, pour sa fille elle se le jurait._

_Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue pâle et un éclair de folie sadique traversa ses yeux noirs. Sa fille toujours contre elle, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête et sortit sa baguette. Elle savait que c'était pour le bien d'Oxana donc elle s'infiltra dans son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia et elle put conclure une chose. La personne qui avait commis cet acte lâche n'était pas Voldemort elle en était sure. La manière de l'attaque était différente et Voldemort ne laissait pas de marques sur les corps de ses victimes. De plus seule Otsen semblait avoir été visée car sinon Rodolphus serait mort aussi. Le corps d'Otsen semblait avoir fait bouclier…_

_**Fin du Flash-Back **_

Narcissa arriva au manoir de sa sœur en un clin d'œil. Elle la vit au sol avec Oxana et crut durant un court instant qu'elles étaient mortes… Puis sa sœur se releva en posant le corps frêle d'Oxana sur un sofa.

-Cissy, je voudrais que tu prennes Oxana avec toi quelques temps au manoir Malfoy. Rodolphus a besoin de soin et il ne peut pas rester seul ici. Je dois retrouver la personne qui a brisé ma famille. Je t'en supplie Cissy ! dit Bellatrix en regardant sa sœur qui hocha la tête en prenant sa sœur dans les bras.

Narcissa savait que son ainée souffrait terriblement mais qu'elle préférait ne pas le montrer. Pour sa fille elle se montrait forte et Narcissa savait également que rien ni personne n'arrêterait Bellatrix dans sa folie vengeresse. Elle allait aller jusqu'au bout prête à y laisser sa vie si il le fallait. Bellatrix et elle avaient une règle d'or transmise de génération en génération. **Personne ne devait s'en prendre à une Black sans en subir les douloureuses conséquences. **

Narcissa s'approcha d'Oxana et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour calmer sa nièce adorée. Bellatrix posa un baiser sur la joue de sa princesse en lui promettant de revenir vite.

-Je te le promets ma fille que plus personne ne te fera du mal car je veillerais sur toi comme ta tante, ton oncle, ton père et tes cousins. Otsen Linding te regardes de là-haut et te protège…

Puis elle transplana après avoir serré sa cadette dans les bras et poser un baiser sur les lèvres froides de son mari. Oxana leva ses grands yeux tristes sur sa tante.

-Tante Cissy… ma sœur est morte… murmura t'elle en pleurant

-Je suis désolée ma chérie… Otsen est là-haut pour te protéger à présent et jamais elle n'oubliera que tu as été une sœur merveilleuse avec elle. Murmura sa tante en la serrant contre elle

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment puis Lucius arriva avec un médicomage. Le médecin transporta Rodolphus au manoir Malfoy pour commencer les soins le plus rapidement possibles. Mais quand vint l'heure pour Oxana de partir elle ne pût se résoudre d'y aller sans sa sœur tant aimée. Elle hurlait contre la prise de son oncle qui la retenait pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse avec les souvenirs ou même à cause de sa démence partielle.

-Noooooon ! Otsen ! Je ne peux pas la laisser ici toute seule ! Imagines si elle est vivante te qu'elle se réveille ?! Elle va avoir peur toute seule ! Je t'en supplie je ne veux pas la laisser ! hurlait Oxana en tentant de résister à la forte poigne de son oncle.

Lucius avait l'impression de revivre les scènes avec Gabriel quand il était traumatisé. Gabriel avait exactement le même comportement qu'Oxana… Il hurlait, se débattait, pleurait, suppliait comme Oxana ce qui lui fit mal au cœur.

-Oxana, Otsen ne reviendra pas elle est partie…ma chérie je suis vraiment désolée murmura Narcissa à l'oreille d'Oxana qui tourna son regard vers sa tante

\- Otsen va vivre… Elle a juste deux ans… pleura Oxana en plongeant son regard améthyste dans ceux bleus azurs de Narcissa

\- Lucius, endors la dans un sommeil sans rêve… Elle est sous le choc et nous allons devoir faire comme avec Gabriel… murmura la femme blonde à son époux qui marmonna une incantation qui endormit sa nièce

Puis ils transplanèrent au manoir… Le temps était venu d'expliquer la situation aux jumeaux qui étaient morts d'inquiétude.

**A suivre….**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite REVIEW pour me donner vos avis, réactions et commentaires ?****  
****Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. Fin de la partie 2. Réponses des REVIEWS dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**PS : Peu d'entre vous ont trouvés la piste de l'assassin d'Otsen^^ **

**Gros bisous les amis****  
****Mae**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ! **

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira. Donc comme promis je vais répondre à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont bien fait plaisir merci beaucoup ! **

**Stromstrooper2 :**** Oui je ne vais pas trop faire la sadique pour elle maintenant et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura d'autres problèmes pour Narcissa. Pour Ron sincèrement je ne sais pas parce que je l'ai déjà bien fait souffert et c'est encore une question que je dois étudier, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je prends en compte ton avis et ton souhait pour l'amitié Ron/Gabriel.**

**Effectivement Bella va devenir un peu plus folle qu'elle ne l'ai déjà mais ça ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise^^ Dans ton dernier commentaire tu as raison et dans ce chapitre je vais dévoiler une partie de la recherche de Bellatrix donc j'espère que ça te plaira. **

**Adénoide : ****C'est sûr que vouloir montrer à un enfant d'à peine 2 ans comment torturer est assez spécial mais bon comme je l'avais écrit Otsen descendait d'une lignée d'assassins donc on peut considérer que cette « activité » n'est pas étrangère à ses yeux. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort leurs demandera tu torturer leurs propres enfants car à quoi servirait cette action ? Voldemort à trop besoin des enfants de ses partisans ! Lucius n'a pas voulu défendre une personne car les circonstances l'en empêchait. Après je ne dis pas qu'il est blanc comme neige. Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, il y a beaucoup de sadisme dans ma fiction et oui le côté noir ne veut pas dire sadique mais imagines Voldemort ou Bellatrix en êtres sympathiques et chaleureuses ? C'est bizarre non ? **

**Oui Gabriel risque d'avoir une vie difficile si Voldemort apprend qu'il est le fils de Lucius mais il faut vivre avec des risques des fois non ? Oui c'est vrai, de cette façon Bellatrix pourra sans doute comprendre la douleur des proches quand quelqu'un d'innocent meurt… Pour Oxana ce qui l'a empêchée de réfléchir c'est le choc ! Voldemort détruit le monde mais c'est fort possible que d'autres personnes également…**

**C'est vrai que vivre en tant que moldus et se retrouver parachuter dans le monde sorcier peut être très différent !**

**Titajashin : ****Pourquoi Ombrage dirait-elle à Voldemort que les jumeaux ne sont pas des enfants ? Je ne sais pas, elle ne fait pas partie de ses rangs et nie à chaque fois qu'il existe vraiment… Pour les autres c'est très simple, les Serpentard sont bien trop liés aux jumeaux qui font partie d'une des familles les plus puissantes, respectées et influentes du monde sorcier donc ils seraient vraiment dans une situation délicate ne les balançant. Quant aux autres ce sont des élèves qui n'ont pas de contact avec le mage noir par conséquences ils ne peuvent rien dire. J'espère avoir répondu correctement à ta question **

**MissGriffy : ****Oui tu as parfaitement raison dans ton premier commentaire ! Tant mieux si les commentaires des professeurs t'ont plus **** Alors pour les deux questions que tu m'as posée les réponses seront dans ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira et t'apporteras les réponses à tes interrogations ! Tant mieux si tu aimes les rebondissements.**

**AccroOvampire : ****Je n'ai pas vraiment sacrifié Rodolphus vu qu'il n'est pas mort, il est dans le coma donc il est toujours en vie **

**Ignis-Ravenclaw : ****Je suis désolée ahaha :p oui pas de souci et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Voilà merci à tous et à toutes pour tous vos reviews ! à bientôt**

**ENJOY, gros bisous**

**Mae**

* * *

**L'ukraine**

Oxana ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était au manoir Malfoy. Elle savait juste que ça faisait un petit moment et elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Sa tante la couvait comme elle le faisait avec ses fils et elle l'aimait comme une seconde maman. Narcissa était la douceur incarnée et elle aimait profondément sa nièce. Oxana le savait, si un malheur arrivait à ses deux parents elle deviendrait la sœur de ses cousins.

Elle était allongée dans un lit immense couverte par une couverture chaude. Elle sentait la respiration douce de sa tante qui dormait à côté d'elle pour la rassurer. Pour tout avouer elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux car elle savait qu'on lui demanderait ce qui c'était passé et elle ne voulait pas raconter cette terrible histoire qui lui faisait encore trop mal. Elle n'était et ne sera jamais prête à raconter comment sa petite sœur était morte sous ses yeux impuissants. Comment la flamme de joie s'était éteinte dans les yeux bleus de la fillette… Jamais elle ne reparlerait de cette histoire qui avait brisé sa famille. Et sa maman n'était pas là ce qui la chagrinait encore plus, elle devait être en cavale avec les plus grands sorciers pour retrouver le coupable… Oxana voulait devenir comme sa mère !

Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux pour voir sa tante légèrement endormie dans un fauteuil à côté d'elle. Puis la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Lucius qui regarda sa nièce puis souleva sa femme pour l'emmener dormir dans un vrai lit. Oxana comprenait et se rendormit en essayant de ne plus penser à Otsen ou à son père.

**Quelque part en Ukraine**

Cela faisait plus de 3 jours que Bellatrix arpentait l'Ukraine avec Arès. Elle était sure que l'assassin venait d'ici. Même si c'était invraisemblable Voldemort n'y était pour rien cette fois ci car elle l'avait vu de nombreuses fois tuer des gens et jamais une marque comme celle sur la poitrine d'Otsen n'était apparu… De plus les paroles de son maitre résonnaient encore dans sa tête donc elle en était sure.

Arès la soulevait avec grâce car la sorcière fatiguait de marcher sans repos. Son familier lui ne ressentait rien donc il aidait sa maitresse du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le froid d'Ukraine était différent de celui d'Angleterre ce qui compliquait la tâche. Alors qu'ils marchaient toujours une forme se dessina au loin. En s'approchant Bellatrix pût voir le corps d'une femme d'environ 20 ans et qui était blonde. Elle avait aussi une marque en U sur la poitrine…

Alors que Bellatrix allait sortir sa baguette un rayon rouge la frôla à l'épaule. En se retournant elle vit un sorcier encapuchonné qui la pointait de la baguette. Elle sortit son arme et prit contrôle de son esprit en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire Quidditch.

Ares courut vers lui et lui administra un coup de patte qui l'assomma. Pourtant un autre sorcier sortit et stupéfixa l'animal qui tomba à terre dans un bruit sonore.

-Tu vas mourir espèce de sale monstre ! pensa Bellatrix en attaquant son adversaire

Elle lança le sortilège de la mort mais le sorcier l'évita en roulant sur le côté… Il attaqua Bellatrix avec un sort qui lui était inconnu. Jamais elle n'avait vu un sort pareil c'était invraisemblable. Le sort rebondit sur un bouclier magique devant Bellatrix. La sorcière brune se retourna et vit la personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour devant elle, du moins dans ces circonstances.

Devant elle se trouvait Lord Voldemort en personne. Il avait écarté les bras tandis qu'un bouclier argenté les entourait. Un immense serpent de feu sortit de nulle part attaqua en crachant du feu tandis que Nagini s'enroulait autour des hommes pour les tuer. Il se mit à parler en fourchelang et Nagini planta ses crocs remplis de venin dans le cou d'un des ukrainiens qui hurla de douleur, puis il s'effondra, sans vie.

-Maitre ? demanda Bellatrix qui ne comprenait pas la présence de son maitre ici

-Bellatrix ! Je t'avais dit de te méfier des ukrainiens, je ne doute pas de tes compétences magiques mais sans mon aide tu te serais faite tuée et ta fille serais devenue complètement orpheline ! Susurra Voldemort de sa voix glaciale en s'approchant de sa guerrière

-Mon maitre jamais je ne vous serais assez reconnaissante d'être venu… murmura Bellatrix d'une voix pleine d'assurance

-Bella, cette marque que tu vois sur le corps des victimes c'est la marque des mercenaires ukrainiens qui sont à la frontière russe. Ils sont chargés d'exterminer les futurs tueurs à gages du pays et comme ta fille descendait d'une lignée de tueurs elle y était destinée quoi que tu puisses faire. Ils appellent ça « faire le ménage » expliqua Voldemort à Bellatrix qui ouvrit les yeux d'effroi

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? demanda-t-elle en regardant face de serpent

\- Car tu es partie avant que je ne puisse t'expliquer toutes mes paroles ma chère Bella répondit Voldemort comme si il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

\- Rodolphus est dans le coma, ma cadette est morte et mon ainée est devenue l'ombre d'elle-même murmura Bellatrix pour elle-même d'un ton morne

-Je le sais Bella et c'est pour ça que tu vas rentrer en Angleterre et seulement au moment propice tu exécuteras les personnes que tu juges responsables de ta situation !

Puis avant que Bellatrix ne dise quoi que ce soit Voldemort lui attrapa le bras et la fit transplaner de force. Bellatrix se retrouva contre son gré transportée en Angleterre. Le seul bon point c'est qu'elle verrait sa fille et elle espérait du fond du cœur qu'elle allait mieux.

**Manoir Malfoy **

Narcissa venait de se réveiller et elle vit ses fils qui jouaient à la bataille explosive en s'envoyant des pics verbaux en pleines figures. Elle sourit à cette vue car c'était assez mignon de les voir s'amuser comme si ils avaient 3 ans.

-Tu n'es qu'une poule mouillée Gaby ! Tu n'es même pas capable de me battre de peur qu'une carte explose sur ton visage angélique ! lança Draco en ricanant

-Oui mais moi je préfère conserver mon physique de rêve plutôt que de gagner à un jeu stupide ! répliqua son frère en ricanant également

\- Je suis le meilleur parce que je suis l'ainé, le plus beau et en plus je gagne à la bataille explosive ! Que veux-tu Gaby ? Un seul des jumeaux devait incarner la perfection et le sort a décidé que ce serait moi ! répondit Draco en bombant le torse

-Vantard va ! Tu sais que je suis meilleur que toi en divination parce que mon imagination est bien plus développée que la tienne ? Le nargua Gabriel en faisant exploser le château de cartes

\- Juste parce que tu as dit que tu te ferais piétiner par un hippogriffe enragé le jour de noël ? C'est l'idée la plus invraisemblable que je n'ai jamais entendu ! Bouda Draco en faisant la grimace comme un enfant de 5 ans.

-Allons ne boude pas, tu perds toute crédibilité de cette manière petit garçon ! Se moqua son frère en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule

\- Je ne boude pas ! Je te montre juste à quel point tu as brisé mon cœur en prononçant tes dernières paroles ! répondit Draco en prenant une voix de théâtre ridiculement dramatique

Les deux garçons continuèrent leur petit jeu puis Narcissa se leva et vint embrasser son ainé dans le cou. Celui-ci se débattit car à partir de ce moment-là son frère allait se moquer de lui toute la journée si ce n'était pas plus. Mais Narcissa se déplaça et fit de même avec le cadet qui cessa de rire pour virer au rouge tomate sous les ricanements de son frère. Que justice soit faite !

-J'espère juste que vous serez plus raisonnables quand vous aurez atteint l'âge de raison dit leur maman en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

-Mais j'ai l'âge de raison ! La preuve je suis plus intelligent que Dray et beaucoup plus beau ! s'exclama Gabriel en désignant son frère qui répliqua immédiatement le contraire sous le rire cristallin de leur maman

Narcissa en rigolait intérieurement, les deux étaient irrécupérables et c'était vraiment très divertissant pour elle ! D'ailleurs le plus drôle c'était quand les jumeaux se chamaillaient en présence de Severus qui hésitait à se cogner la tête contre un mur ou étrangler les deux blonds. Lucius lui préférait toujours resté en dehors des jeux bizarres de ses fils.

Puis les deux garçons se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch pour faire une petite partie strictement amicale. Draco lâcha les cognards et le vif d'or tandis que son frère se lançait à la poursuite de la balle en or. Ils firent des piqués spectaculaires sous les yeux terrifiés de Narcissa qui les regardaient depuis la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

Puis alors que Draco était à deux doigts d'attraper le vif d'or un cognard déboula de nulle part et s'abbatit violemment sur son bras droit qui se brisa dans un bruit sinistre. Son frère visa les cognards et murmura « Finite Incantatem » pour les détruire. Puis il se dirigea vers Draco qui s'était posé au sol en douceur ! Son bras virait au violet bleu ce qui signifiait qu'ils devaient rentrer au manoir au plus vite…

Lucius vit les deux garçons arriver en toute hâte dans le manoir si bien qu'il lâcha sa canne au sol. Ils allaient les gronder pour l'avoir fait sursauter de la sorte mais quand il vit le bras cassé de Draco il lui administra les premiers soins après que Draco ait dit le premier mot depuis l'accident. « Aie »

-Comment as-tu fais pour te briser le bras de la sorte Draco ? demanda le patriarche en marmonnant un sort pour réparer le bras de son garçon

-On jouait au Quidditch et un cognard m'a lâchement attaqué ! raconta Draco qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer en dépit des circonstances

« Sacrés jumeaux » pensa Lucius en bandant le bras de Draco.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite REVIEW pour me donner vos avis, réactions et commentaires ?****  
****Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. **

**J'ai une petite requête à vous demander qui me sera sans doute très utile ! Pouvez-vous me faire une petite liste de 2 ou 3 prénoms féminins et masculins pour les prénoms du frère ou de la sœur de Dray et Gaby ? Comme il ou elle aura beaucoup de prénoms il me faut des idées **

**Merci d'avance  
**

**Gros bisous les amis****  
****Mae**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira. Je suis vraiment désolée pour autant de retard mais mon ordinateur à eu un problème technique. Voilà j'ai tout dit bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite._

_Place aux reviews :_

**StormStrooper2: effectivement tu as raison Bellatrix est bien redevable à Voldemort. Oui pauvre Draco mais tu verras qu'il n'est pas à plaindre ^^**

**Adénoïde : tant mieux si tu l'aimes bien. C'est bizarre de le voir comme ça non ? Moi je trouve que c'est pas normal mais peu importe un peu de changement ne fais pas de mal haha :D**

**MissGriffy : Oui mais ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité... Pour Ares c'est vraiment une bonne question que j'avais oublier d'écrire. C'est vrai que maintenant que tu la poses je suis en train de chercher une solution mais je suppose que les familiers peuvent revenir auprès de leurs maîtres.**

**Lunatique: merci beaucoup pour ta liste de prénoms. J'en Ai mis un dans ce chapitre ^^ LUNA c'est ton bébé au sens propre ou au sens figuré ? ^^**

**Ignis- Ravenclaw : merci ! Alors merci pour tes prénoms j'en ai introduit un mais par contre désolée de te décevoir mais je ne penses pas appeler un bébé Druella comme la mère de Cissy et Bella parce que c'est un peu laid comme nom. ^^**

_Voilà merci pour vos REVIEWS_

_Gros bisous et à bientôt_

_Mae_

* * *

**La vie reprend son cours mais... **

Draco et Gabriel avaient arrêté toute forme de jeux violents. Narcissa avait fait une drôle de tête en voyant le bras en écharpe de son aîné. Bellatrix quant à elle était de retour en Angleterre et elle fut déçue de ne pas avoir pût tué celui qui lui avait prit sa cadette. Rodolphus était toujours dans le coma ce qui ne présageait rien de bon mais le médicomage disait qu'avec le temps ça devrait aller mieux.

Oxana dormait continuellement avec sa mère à présent. Elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter cette épreuve, C'en était trop pour elle. Ça avait été les pires vacances de Noël de sa vie. Mais avec le soutien sans faille de sa famille elle se remettait tout comme sa mère. Elles étaient encore plus proches qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elles partageaient tout et Oxana avait commencer à apprendre les impardonnables. Elle voulait été prête à présent et ce drame l'avait changée. Elle était devenue bien plus cruelle qu'elle ne l'était et très froide en publique. Elle ressemblait à un bloc de banquise quand elle sortait, ce qui en soi n'était pas mal mais plutôt bien.

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la tragédie. Les jumeaux et Oxana étaient retournés à l'école et à la plus grande joie de tous Rodolphus s'était réveillé de son sommeil éternel. Il semblait aller mieux même si il avait été très faible au début. Il avait serré sa fille unique dans les bras et avait presque failli pleurer en voyant qu'elle allait bien et que par merlin le sort ne l'avait pas touchée. Il fut dévasté en apprenant la mort de sa cadette.

Narcissa quant à elle était presque à la fin de sa grossesse qui par miracle se passait bien pour le moment. Maintenant c'était sur, les jumeaux allaient avoir une petite sœur. Une petite blonde allait faire apparition dans la prestigieuse famille Malfoy ce qui enchantait toute la famille même si ils n'étaient pas du genre démonstratif comme les Weasley.

Flash back

\- Je voudrais qu'elle s'appelle Ireland Rose ! Avait dit Gabriel quand il jouait avec son frère aux échecs

\- Mais c'est pas un pays qu'on va avoir mais une sœur ! Non moi je veux qu'elle s'appelle Émeraude ou Oksa ! Avait renchérit son jumeau en détruisant sa dame

\- Mais c'est pas une pierre précieuse ! C'est une sœur qu'on va avoir ! Se moqua son frère en lui faisant échec et mat

\- Espèce de copieur ! Même pas capable d'inventer tes propres remarques ! Et puis le sarcasme ne te vas pas du tout ! Je te préviens tout de suite, si jamais elle s'appelle Ireland on va se moquer d'elle toute sa vie ! Imagines, Ireland Malfoy ?

\- Moi je trouves ce prénom plutôt jolie. En tout cas plus qu'émeraude !

\- Les seuls personnes autorisées a choisir un prénom pour votre sœur seront ses concepteurs ! Intervint Lucius en sortant son journal

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Protestèrent les jumeaux en regardant furieusement leur père qui ricana intérieurement

\- La vie est malheureusement injuste les garçons ! Rappelez vous en ! Dit Lucius d'une voix de philosophe en lisant son journal

\- Rachel ? Quinn ? Ireland ? Rose ? Sherry ? Zoey ? Summer ? Addison ? Sloan ? Récita Gabriel en sortant un petit livre de prénoms féminins

\- Ou tu as trouvé qu'on appelait un bébé Summer ? C'est quoi ton problème avec les prénoms bizarres ? Demanda Draco qui se demandait si son jumeau avait perdu la raison

\- Mais c'est joli, un beau soleil d'été ! Répondit son frère d'un ton rêveur en refermant son livre pour le claquer sur la poitrine de son frère

\- Par moment je me demande si ton cerveau fonctionne correctement souffla Draco d'un ton amusé en donnant le manuel jaune à son jumeau qui le rangea

Fin du flash back

À Poudlard l'ambiance qui régnait était tranquille. Enfin pour le moment. Tous les élèves étaient en train d'étudier pour les buses. Tous travaillaient avec acharnement. Draco et Gabriel passaient presque tout leur temps à la bibliothèque pour réviser les matières ou ils avaient des lacunes comme la divination. Ils aimaient travailler en binôme c'était vraiment pratiquer. L'un récitait tandis que l'autre interrogeait.

Ils avaient eu d'excellents résultats en divination même si pour Draco ça lui avait prit près de 3heures à écrire ce qu'il appelait " des lignes inutiles qui me font perdre ma précieuse idéologie et imagination". Mais bon avoir un optimal lui avait remonté le moral d'une façon spectaculaire.

\- Draco ? Sais tu quel est la plus grande ville d'Irlande ? Demanda Gabriel en regardant une carte de Grande Bretagne

\- Mais tu as un problème avec l'Irlande toi ! Je dirais... St Patrick ville ? Tenta Draco en esquissant un sourire

Gabriel se retint avec difficultés d'exploser de rire en se roulant sur le sol. St Patrick ville ? C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ai jamais entendu!  
Draco devrait faire des merveilleuses dans une école moldu. Il récolterait la meilleure note de la classe c'était sur.

\- Aurais tu un problème ? Parce que tu es en train de virer au rouge et nous sommes en public ! Lui fit remarquer Draco en s'approchant de son jumeau qui retenait son souffle

\- Non ça va aller lui répondit son frère en se calmant

Draco allait répondre autre chose quand une voix familière résonna dans la bibliothèque. La voix d'Oxana.

\- COMMENT OSES TU MISÉRABLE CRÉATURE!? NE PARLES PAS D'ELLE !

Oxana était en train de s'énerver et cela n'était pas bon mais pas bon du tout. Elle était sur les nerfs en ce moment et un rien pouvait la lettre dans un état de rage comme celui actuel.

\- Oxana, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé pour ta défunte sœur tenta vainement Ginny en reculant

\- Oui Oxana on ne voulait pas que tu le prenne mal. On peut comprendre que tu sois triste pour elle dit Paravti en s'avançant vers la furie blonde

\- AH OUI ? Comment peux tu comprendre ? À t'on déjà tué ta sœur sous tes yeux ? Plongé ton père dans une inconscience de presque 4 mois ? Torturé mentalement avec cette vision ? Fais de ta vie un enfer ? Si oui alors on en parlera mais sinon tais toi ! S'exclama Oxana en partant

Ses cousins la rattrapèrent et l'entraînèrent vers un coin calme. Eux seuls pouvait la calmer. Ils descendirent aux cachots et une dois à l'intérieur au calme elle éclata en sanglots. Elle avait encore du mal à digérer cette affaire et c'était très dur pour elle de penser à sa sœur. Alors ceux qui venait lui parler d'elle elle ne supportait pas c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas.  
À ce moment la elle avait besoin de sa mère mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas possible. Elle devait encore être en cavale et Oxana craignait vraiment pour la santé de sa mère adorée.

Heureusement avant qu'elle ne retourne à l'école sa mère lui avait offert un chat noir et blanc à la fourrure épaisse et douce. Un joli chat du nom de Shadow. Il était tout mignon et Oxana aimait dormir avec lui, elle se sentait rassuré de la sorte. La présence de sa mère lui manquait mais c'était mieux que rien. De plus Shadow aimait s'amuser avec les autres chats dans le dortoir.

Puis en regardant l'heure les jumeaux se rendirent compte qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours avec Ombrage. En ce moment ils étaient presque tout le temps avec elle parce que son cours était très important pour les buses.  
Ils sortirent donc doucement et s'y rendirent. Ombrage les attendaient sagement dans sa robe rose princesse.

Quand tout le monde fut assis elle tapa dans ses mains miniatures et commença la leçon.

\- Bien les enfants ! Aujourd'hui je voudrais voir ce que vous connaissez sur les impardonnables! On ne va pas les pratiquer mais vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez ! Toi ! LMJ 2 ! Dis moi un des sorts que tu connais !

\- Et bien je les connais les trois donc je vous dis lequel professeur ? Demanda Gabriel d'un ton froid

\- Celui que tu veux petit garçon ! Répondit son professeur de sa voix mielleuse

\- Alors je vais commencer par celui que je trouve le plus puissant. Le sortilège de la mort, AVADA KEDAVRA. Un rayon vert sort de la baguette et la personne est foudroyée sur le coup. Elle a sur le visage une expression terrorisée. Ce sort peut être informulé ou non dit Gabriel d'une voix neutre et haute

\- C'est exact LMJ2 ! Tu gagnes 15 points pour ta maison car ta description était parfaite. Toi ! Fluette !

\- Il y a le sortilège de l'impérium professeur. C'est un sortilège qui nous permet de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit d'une personne. C'est le sortilège le moins dangereux des impardonnables mais il l'est quand même. La voix de la personne qui prend le contrôle résonne dans l'esprit de celui qui est contrôlé et il est très dur de résister à un impérium récita Parvati

\- Bien Fluette ! 15 points à ta maison. Tu changeras bientôt de nom si tu continues tes efforts ! Toi ! Dormeur! Le dernier

\- C'est le doloris dit simplement Neville

\- Et ? Demanda Ombrage. Mais seul le silence lui répondit.  
Bon dormeur rendors toi ou sors de la classe. Toi ! Le petit gars !

\- Il s'agit d'un sort qui provoque la douleur dans le corps de la victime. Le doloris est très puissant et peut vous tuer si il est utiliser trop fréquemment ou par plusieurs personnes en même temps. De 1 à 10 il est situé à environ 9 de puissance répondit Théodore

\- Bien ! 15 points pour ta maison. Passons à la suite.

Toute la classe se termina de la sorte. Ombrage ne montra évidement comme les utiliser mais elle fut quand même un peu étonnée que ces adolescents connaissent aussi bien les impardonnables. Ce n'était pas normal car ils devraient juste savoir les noms et pas entrer dans les détails ainsi. Elle devait en parler au directeur ou au ministre.

Puis ce fut le cours d'histoire de la magie. Le cours le plus ennuyeux qui existait sur cette planète. Les jumeaux résistaient avec difficultés à l'envie de dormir et c'est sans compter sur un sévère regarda d'Oxana. Cependant au bout d'une demi heure presque tous les élèves dormaient sans que le professeur ne s'en rende compte.

La journée s'acheva sur une annonce de Dumbledore. À la fin de l'année un dîner avec le ministre sera organisé pour qu'il puisse récompenser les élèves ayant obtenus leurs buses avec mention. Ce serait un événement très important qui ne se produisait que très rarement à Poudlard. Tous les élèves avaient hâte d'y être et en discutaient déjà. C'était très excitant.

Au loin dans le comté du Wiltshire un homme tomba au sol dans un bruit sonore...

**À suivre **

* * *

****

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite REVIEW pour me donner vos avis, réactions et commentaires ?  
Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III.**

**Gros bisous les amis  
Mae**


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite. Je tenais à dire merci à ceux et celles qui m'ajoute en favoris ou qui suivent mes histoires ou qui me laissent des commentaires, merci infiniment._

_Place aux reviews :_

**MissGriffy : Tant mieux si tu l'aimes bien car je voulais introduire des passages divertissants avec les jumeaux sinon l'histoire serait un peu triste. L'homme qui tombe est... Tu le verras dans ce chapitre ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)**

**Adénoïde : effectivement mais d'un côté vu ce qu'elle traverse c'est normal que son esprit ne soit plus tout à fait le même.**

**Stormstrooper2 : je parlerais mieux de la relation Gabriel/Ron dans les prochains chapitres mais en théorie tu as raison. De toutes manières je ne vois pas ce qu'ils auraient à se dire vu que Gabriel déteste Ron. La réponse pour le prénom est dans le chapitre suivant promis. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Lunatique : ce sera une fille ^^ merci :)))))**

_Voilà merci pour vos REVIEWS_

_Gros bisous et à bientôt_

_Mae_

* * *

**Interrogations...**

Lucius avait la tête qui tournait et avait très chaud. Son teint avait viré au blanc cadavérique et il se sentait au plus mal. Comme si il avait attrapé une maladie ou un virus. Cependant il se décida à aller au ministère quand même. Arrivé devant les escaliers il commença à voir trouble et sentit son corps tomber, son corps l'abandonnait. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit sinistre... Il reprit connaissance quelques instants plus tard en voyant deux yeux bleus au dessus de lui. Narcissa s'était agenouillée à ses côtés.

\- Lucius ? Est ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda t'elle de sa voix cristalline

\- Cissy ? Que... Pourquoi suis je allongé à terre ? Demanda Lucius complètement désorienté

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle l'avait trouvé inconscient quand elle était rentrée. Et malgré ce malaise le blond ne voulut rien entendre, se leva, embrassa sa femme et partit au travail en lui promettant d'être prudent...

**Poudlard.**

Oxana se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, ne trouvant plus le sommeil. Entre l'arrivée imminente de sa cousine, la mort de sa sœur, le coma de son père et la cavale de sa mère elle ne savait plus vraiment ou elle en était. Sa vie avait pris un drôle de tournant mais soit, elle ferait avec. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il était près de 6 heures du matin...

Ses cheveux étaient redevenus noirs corbeaux et elle ne les avaient pas lissés. Ils formaient des boucles dans le bas. Puis elle eu une idée, une idée qui la travaillait depuis près d'une semaine. Elle sortit sa baguette et en un clin d'œil ses cheveux devinrent lisses. Elle se fit un trait de noir sur les paupières en suivant les courbes de ses yeux. Puis elle attacha un corset bien serré autour de sa taille et de sa poitrine. Par dessus elle enfila une robe noire fendue sur les côtés, ainsi elle était plus libre des ses mouvements. Des bottes noires lui remontaient jusqu'à la moitié des mollets.

Quand elle regarda l'heure elle vit qu'elle devait descendre pour déjeuner avec ses cousins et ses amis. C'était ce qu'elle devait normalement faire mais aujourd'hui tout serait différent. Elle partie en voyant que ses amies étaient déjà descendues. Sa démarche n'avait plus rien d'une démarche de jeune fille. C'était la démarche d'une guerrière qui revenait de guerre. Elle avait les cheveux qui flottaient au vent alors que d'habitude ils étaient impeccablement coiffés et en plus elle ne portait pas l'uniforme noir et vert.

En passant les grandes portes de la salle centrale tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Même les professeurs s'attardèrent sur elle. Oxana n'avait plus cette lueur dans le fond des yeux, même si elle avait toujours eu cette expression froide. Maintenant un sourire et une lueur de folie animaient son visage aux traits parfaits. Elle ne s'assit pas à sa table mais continua son chemin tout droit vers le directeur qui crut pendant un instant voir Bellatrix.

Quand elle arriva elle monta les marchés et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la table ou les professeurs déjeunaient. Elle posa une main sur cette même table et le directeur pût apercevoir qu'elle tremblait anormalement.

\- Je dois partir. Je ne peux pas rester ici pour le moment, j'ai des affaires à voir. Dit elle d'une voix étrangement calme, froide et dénuée de folie.

\- Oxana je sais que les derniers jours pour toi on du être éprouvants mais tu ne peux pas quitter l'école pour plusieurs raisons. Tu es mineure, tu as les buses à passer et tu as besoin de l'accord de tes parents pour ça répondit Albus en consultant le directeur de maison d'Oxana.

\- Vous savez très bien que mes parents sont d'accord, mon père est actuellement dans le manoir de ma tante à récupérer les forces qu'il a perdu. Ma mère est sans doute partie dans toute l'Europe, je ne sais même pas. Elle est à la recherche la personne qui a assassiné ma sœur sous mes yeux et vous croyez que je vais rester ici à l'école pour passer des examens pendant que le monde bouche sous mes yeux ? Non vous vous trompez je ne resterai pas ici et je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation répondit-elle d'une voix polaire

\- Oxana quoi que tu en dises tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici sans l'autorisation d'un tuteur légal. Tes parents ne sont pas là d'accord mais tu as des tuteurs légaux comme ton oncle et ta tante et je ne suis pas sûr que Lucius accepte de venir ici, maintenant pour signer ton autorisation de sortie répondit le directeur d'une voix toujours aussi calme

Oxana ne répondit rien, fit volte-face, ses long cheveux volant dans le vent puis partie sans rien dire, sans regarder personne et ce fut la dernière fois avant un très long moment que Poudlard pu profiter de la présence d'Oxana Lestrange.

\- Envoyez un hibou à Bellatrix... Souffla le directeur à Rogue

Une fois dehors, Oxana pris une branche d'arbre par terre, sorti sa baguette et la transforma en portoloin. Au lieu d'arriver chez elle, elle arriva dans un manoir sombre très sombre. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait mais au moins elle avait réussi. Elle s'avança dans le hall en silence et se dirigea vers une porte de bois noir, l'ouvrit sans peur, sans crainte et s'avança dans la pièce de sa démarche si particulière. Elle s'inclina en posant la tête sur le sol.

Ce fut un long doigt blanchâtre qui lui releva le menton. Elle le fixa sans avoir peur et se remit debout.

\- Oxana Lestrange. Quelle bonne surprise...jamais je n'aurais cru que tu pourrais venir seule. Que fais-tu donc là et que veux-tu chère Oxana ? Demanda la voix glaciale de Voldemort. Voudrais-tu rejoindre mes rangs à présent ?

\- Sachez seulement que si je suis ici ce n'est pas pour vous rejoindre car jamais je ne serais une des vôtres. J'approuve vos idées mais je refuse de porter cette marque indélébile dans ma chair. Tant que je serais vivante il n'en est pas question, je respecte la décision de ma mère tout comme la mienne et si je suis ici aujourd'hui parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous seul pouvez m'aider à retrouver ma mère je refuse de la voir mourir loin de moi. J'ai déjà perdu une sœur et une cousine c'est déjà amplement suffisant.

\- Sais-tu Oxana que ton insolence pourrait te coûter ta vie ? Personne ne parle à Lord Voldemort de cette manière... Murmura tête de serpent d'une voix glaciale

\- Sachez seulement que je ne suis pas personne et que je sais me battre au même niveau que vos mangemorts les plus entraînés. Je pourrais vous aidez et vous vous pourriez m'aider ainsi nous serions à égalité. Qu'en pensez-vous? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix enjouée et animée par une certaine folie

\- Je voudrais une preuve que tu puisses te battre comme un mangemort bien entraîné il me faut des faits. Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire. Jusqu'à ou serais tu capable d'aller pour venger ta sœur et protéger ta mère même si je doute qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre. Ta mère est la première femme mangemort qui est la mieux placée dans mes rangs. Elle est même plus haut placée que certains homme.

\- Je donnerais ma vie. Répondit Oxana en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux

\- Bien. Très bien Oxana. Ta mère est probablement repartie pour un pays de l'est et j'imagine que tu te doute duquel il s'agit ?

\- L'Ukraine souffla Oxana à travers ses mâchoires serrées.

\- Exactement. Donc maintenant Oxana tu vas me dire avec quoi tu comptes affronter les dangers ukrainiens ? Demanda Voldemort en contournant la jeune fille comme un serpent

Elle ne répondit rien, sortit sa baguette et un glaive tranchant. Elle le jeta contre le mur en face d'elle et attendit la réaction de Voldemort. Il la regarda d'un air un peu étonné et agacé.

\- Ce n'est pas en lançant un glaive dans un mur que tu réussiras à atteindre les points faibles de quelqu'un. Et encore moins le cœur. Quant à la baguette si tu ne sais pas utiliser les impardonnables ce n'est même pas la peine dit Voldemort d'un ton exaspéré en soulevant le menton d'Oxana

\- Accio Glaive murmura la jeune fille en tendant sa baguette vers le mur. Le glaive arriva aussitôt et Voldemort pût voir avec stupéfaction que la jeune fille avait transpercé une mouche. Le coup était particulièrement réussi.

\- Vous devriez revoir vos jugements avant de vous emporter si facilement fit remarquer la jeune fille d'une voix traînante

\- Je dois bien avouer que ton habilité est fort étonnante et que tu pourrais m'être très utile mais il faut que tu revoies ta politesse. Pour la peine doloris murmura t'il en levant sa baguette sur Oxana

Le corps d'Oxana essaya de résister et elle ne bascula que qu'au dernier moment. L'impact du sort avait été puissant mais quelque chose semblait la maintenir afin qu'elle ne sente pas le maximum de la douleur. Voldemort commençait à se demander si cette jeune fille d'apparence normal l'était vraiment. Elle paraissait très puissante et ce n'était pas normal.

**Manoir Malfoy**

Bellatrix n'était pas encore partie pour l'Ukraine. Elle venait de recevoir un hibou de Rogue et était entrée dans une crise d'hystérie total. Son précieux trésor n'était plus en sécurité à Poudlard et c'était à présent très dangereux.  
Sans aucunes formes de politesse elle débarqua chez sa sœur. Elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage en essayant de trouver ou sa fille pouvait être.

\- Bella, que ce passe t'il ? Demanda Narcissa en se levant du fauteuil ou elle était assise

\- Il se passe que Oxana à disparue de Poudlard. Elle n'y est plus et je suis sûre de connaître sa motivation ! Par merlin comment une gamine peut t'elle sortir de l'école sans problèmes ?! Criait Bellatrix en s'arrachant les cheveux un par un

\- Mais elle ne t'a rien dit ? Demanda innocemment Narcissa en faisant une grimace

\- Bien sur que non sinon je ne serais pas la à me ronger les sangs! Elle peut être terriblement inconsciente et c'est dangereux ! Tu imagines si elle se fait tuer ? Si on la torture ? Si elle meurt dans la situation la plus tragique ?! S'affolait Bellatrix

\- Bella... Commença Narcissa en prenant appui sur le dossier du fauteuil

\- Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Dumbledore est un incompétent qui plus est devrait être renvoyé de ce poste ! Ou est Lucius ? Il doit faire renvoyer le vieux citronné et je dois retrouver ma fille !

Bellatrix était lancée dans un monologue et ne s'aperçut pas que sa sœur était en train de souffrir atrocement. Apparemment le travail avait commencé et malgré ses appels sa sœur ne répondait pas, trop occupée à parler toute seule.

\- Cissy ! Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parles non ?! S'énervant Bellatrix. Non mais franchement... Et puis..

\- BELLA ! Hurla Narcissa en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

En se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'hurler sur sa sœur aînée, Narcissa se calma et se demanda un instant si elle allait donner la vie sur ce parquet ciré. Lucius serait probablement très fâché de voir son parquet brillant taché de sang.  
Bellatrix se rendit compte que sa sœur avait vraiment besoin d'aide et arrêta son monologue pour l'aider. Le seul problème c'était que les deux femmes étaient seules... Elle se précipita dans la cheminée et appela un médicomage et son beau frère.

\- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ! Tu dois rentrer immédiatement, Narcissa commencer le travail ! Hurla t'elle dans la cheminée en voyant la tête blonde de l'aristocrate.

Lucius arriva quelques instants plus tard complètement affolé intérieurement tandis qu'il essayait de se contrôler extérieurement. Sa femme avait été emmenée dans la chambre conjugale et Lucius pouvait déjà entendre les cris de sa bien aimée.

\- Mais que fais cet incompétent de médicomage ? Rugit t'il sur un elfe qui sortait de la chambre

\- Il est déjà sur un cas grave et ne pourra pas venir avant ce soir mon maître couina l'elfe en se tortillant les mains

\- Lucius je crois que c'est toi qui va devoir donner naissance à ta fille et maintenant... Murmura Bellatrix à l'oreille de Lucius qui manqua de s'évanouir...

\- Pardon ?

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite REVIEW pour me donner vos avis, réactions et commentaires ?  
Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Gros bisous les amis  
Mae**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey !**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt. Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais en train d'écrire ce chapitre sur papier car j'avais pleins d'idées et je ne savais pas si je devais les introduire toutes maintenant. En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise !**

_R.A.R :_

_Stormstrooper2 : Oui ils ont voulu la protéger et tu verras qu'ils vont continuer quoi qu'il arrive. À voir pour Lucius haha, tout est dans ce chapitre et bien évidement le prénom de la petite Malfoy ! (:_

_Ignis -Ravenclaw : merci ! (: j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**Voilà merci pour vos REVIEWS**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt**

**Mae**

* * *

**Une naissance et un mystère**

Lucius était toujours choqué de ce que venait de dire sa belle sœur. Il savait qu'elle était folle à lier et que ses idées étaient très souvent dénués de bon sens mais de la à lui dire ça... Non il ne pourrait pas, il n'était pas médicomage et en plus si il y a avait des complications qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ?

\- Bellatrix tu vas le faire parce que moi je ne suis pas médicomage et je ne suis pas une femme ! Alors que toi oui et que tu sais comment faire !

\- Mais écoutes Lucius, être une femme ne veut pas dire que je sais comment mettre un enfant au monde! Tu es stupide d'avoir peur ainsi c'est ta femme et tu la connais. Moi j'ai quelqu'un à trouver et à tuer. Et ma fille à disparu par la même occasion alors que tes fils sont à Poudlard à draguer des filles alors laisse moi penser en paix ! S'énerva Bellatrix en faisant les 100 pas.

\- Tu es la personne la plus ingrate, la plus méchante, la plus sadique que je connaisse Bellatrix maugréa Lucius en se retenant d'étrangler sa belle-sœur

\- Je le sais mais c'est pour ton bien répondit sa belle-sœur en ricanant et en entrant dans la chambre de sa sœur

Narcissa était allongée sur son lit en train de respirer bruyamment. Visiblement elle avait vraiment mal et les potions antidouleurs que sa sœur lui avait fait boire ne semblait pas l'aider. La sueur perlait le long de son front alors qu'elle agonisait doucement. Elle sentit que Bellatrix lui serra la main et s'y agrippa en la suppliant d'arrêter la douleur.

\- Bella... Je t'en supplie... Je peux pas... Je n'y arriverais pas...

Bellatrix ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de soutenir sa sœur avec des paroles réconfortantes. En plus elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour ce genre de choses. Elle y arrivait avec Oxana mais après...

\- Un médicomage devrait arriver bientôt... Murmura Bellatrix pour elle même alors que sa sœur fermait compulsivement les yeux

\- Je sais... Que le ... Médicomage ne va pas venir... Je ne peux pas avoir ce bébé... J'ai peur Bella...

Narcissa commençait à paniquer ce qui était très mauvais signe. Elle était en état de fatigue de stresse d'inquiétude. Bellatrix savait que sa nièce devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et ce médicomage n'était pas la pour aider sa sœur... Que faire ?

Tant pis. Elle en avait marre d'attendre. Elle irait régler le compte du médicomage après. Après tout dans la tradition c'était aux membres de la famille de mettre au monde les enfants. Elle se leva et tira le draps pour mieux voir l'étendue des choses.  
Lucius était derrière la porte et quand il voulut passer pour soutenir sa femme il se fit mettre dehors par sa belle sœur. Pendant près d'une demi heure il entendit les cris déchirants de Narcissa. C'était une femme fragile et il le savait alors pour mettre un enfant au monde il se doutait que ça devait être difficile.

Au bout de deux heures il en eu marre d'attendre et de ne rien faire. Il savait que de toutes manières sa présence ne gênerait pas donc il entra sans toquer. Narcissa semblait épuisée et Bellatrix passablement énervée. Le bébé n'arrivait pas alors que la mère y mettait toute son énergie et toute sa volonté. Lucius se plaça derrière sa femme et lui épongea le front avec un mouchoir. Elle paraissait au plus bas de sa forme mais continuait quand même.

\- Je te jure Cissy que ta fille est déjà une diablesse avant même d'être née maugréa Bellatrix en jetant dans son dos ses cheveux bouclés

\- Bella... Je n'en peux plus... Je ne vais pas y arriver... Ahhhhhhh balbutia Narcissa en pleurant de douleur et de fatigue

\- Bon Narcissa ! Tu vas y arriver alors tu arrête de te plaindre et tu vas m'aider à faire naître ta fille maintenant d'accord ?! S'énerva Bellatrix plus contre elle même que contre Narcissa.  
Jamais elle n'aurait penser que c'était aussi dur.

Après des efforts fournis par la mère, la petite Malfoy arriva enfin sous les yeux satisfaits de sa tante qui la mit dans les bras de sa sœur. Narcissa embrassa la petite chose qui était dans ses bras. Elle était si mignonne cette petite fille et elle avait été tellement espérée.

\- Elle est magnifique n'est ce pas ? Demanda t'elle un peu essoufflée à son époux qui immortalisa le moment avec un sort photographique

Cette image de sa fille dans les bras de sa femme était un moment qu'il voulait conserver avec celui de ses fils à leur naissance. Les jumeaux avaient étés des bébés très mignons comme leur petite sœur. Il embrassa sa femme sur le front et regarda sa fille. Bellatrix sortit de la chambre après avoir été remerciée par sa sœur et son beau frère.

Elle transplana pour retrouver Oxana car elle était inquiète et d'une humeur massacrante. Rodolphus allait mieux à présent et était en train de fouiller l'Angleterre à la recherche de sa fille d'amour. Il n'en avait qu'une a présent et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre.

Du côté des Malfoy tout allait bien. Lucius avait écrit une lettre à ses fils pour leurs annoncer la venue de leur sœur tant attendue. Ils devaient trouver un prénom pour elle à présent. Le nom choisi fut celui ci:

_Addison Kathleen Oksa Rose Malfoy_

Avec un prénom c'était mieux et la petite Addison faisait déjà le bonheur de ses parents...

**À Poudlard.**

Depuis quelques temps Draco avait découvert quelque chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Son ami Théodore lui avait montrer ce qu'un ami de son frère lui avait donné. Une cigarette. Quelque chose de basique dans le monde des moldus mais pas dans le sorcier. La pipe existait mais les sans baguettes préféraient les cigarettes. En tant que sorcier Draco n'était presque pas atteint par les effets du tabac. Et comme il le savait il en profitait amplement. Draco fumait à présent presque tous les jours juste parce que son ami lui avait dit comment ça marchait et qu'il aimait bien à présent. Chose que son jumeau n'approuvait pas vraiment mais bon.

Puis un matin une lettre portant le sceau des Malfoy arriva pendant le petit déjeuner. Draco était encore en train de fumer. Il arrivait à se débrouiller pour que personne ne le voit alors qu'il était dans la grande salle avec pleins d'élèves .. Quand il vit le hibou grand duc il lâcha la cigarette qui s'écrasa sur le sol de pierre.

Ils purent lire la lettre et se retinrent de hurler leur joie. C'était merveilleux, enfin ils allaient être grands frères. Qu'ils avaient hâte de voir la petite Addison. Lucius passerait les chercher le lendemain à pré au lard pour les ramener quelques jours au manoir. Tout aurait été parfait si Dumbledore n'avait pas annoncé que des cours d'études de moldu seraient organisés le lendemain. Tous les verts et argents commencèrent à huer le vieux directeur qui fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Dragichou alors c'est vrai ta petite sœur est née ? Comment elle est ? Demanda la voix nasillarde de Pansy

\- Coment veux tu que je saches ? Elle est née hier et je ne l'ai jamais vue ! Réfléchis donc avant d'ouvrir la bouche ! Répliqua Draco qui avait horreur de ce surnom idiot et qui détestait Pansy

Pansy ne répondit rien et ils continuèrent de manger. Les deux garçons étaient vraiment impatiens...  
Au loin, Oxana errait dans les rues de Kiev à la recherche de n'importe qu'elle trace... Quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider. Elle ne tremblait pas de froid comme elle aurait dû mais se demandait si c'était une bonne idée d'été venue toute seule. Ses parents devaient êtres inquiets pour elle et elle s'en voulait pour ça.  
Elle toucha le pendentif qu'elle avait autour du coup, la preuve que ses parents l'aimaient bien qu'ils aient une réputation de fous cruels et sadique sans cœur ni âmes. Balivernes.

Une larme glacée coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle avançait toujours dans la neige. Elle devait venger Otsen et pour ça elle y laisserais sa vie...  
Une ombre noire passa derrière elle tandis que quelqu'un l'observait du haut d'un donjon. Un regard noir et froid qui pouvait vous glacer les entrailles. Elle le ne vit pas mais se protégea. Elle n'avait pas peur d'utiliser les impardonnables et elle n'avait pas peur de se battre.

Seul le destin pourrait lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle vit la lune briller au dessus d'elle et s'arrêta dans un petit hôtel après avoir changée d'apparence avec une potion que lui avait donné le mage noir. Il devait la rejoindre dans quelques heures mais elle ignorait pourquoi...

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait se passer...  
En Angleterre, les Lestrange cherchaient toujours désespérément leur fille unique... Ils avaient peur pour elle, elle était si jeune et si inconsciente des dangers de la vie

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? Une petite review ? Je vous assures qu'elles sont bien aimées et que j'y répondrais avec plaisir ! (:**

**Gros bisous  
Mae**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey !**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt. Voilà alors vous aurez la rencontre avec les jumeaux et la petite Addison et une partie avec Oxana. ( : **

_R.A.R_

_StormStrooper2 : Gagatiser je ne sais pas, tu verras dans le chapitre…. Et oui elle à des regrets mais bon il en faut toujours dans la vie…Et tu as raison, c'est une autre histoire sur laquelle je m'attarderais plus tard…_

_CutieSunshine : Voilà la suite comme promis, j'espère qu'elle te plaira __ Oui elle la retrouvera sans doute… ou pas haha _

_HimenoAria : Tant mieux si ça t'a plus, j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour la suite ! Tu as raison de ne pas être rassurée je suis une sadique hahah, mais pas trop non plus ! _

**Voilà merci pour vos REVIEWS**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt**

**Mae**

* * *

**Petite sœur**

Lucius était allé chercher ses deux fils dans le vieux village de pré au lard. Il les attendait dans un bar devant une bière. Il attendit environ 5 minutes que les deux Malfoy juniors daignent enfin se montrer. Puis quand Gabriel et Draco arrivèrent il les embarqua avec lui en transplanant au manoir. Puis enfin dans un lieu privé il se permit de déposer un baiser sur les fronts de ses fils.

\- Votre mère est sur le balcon de notre chambre. Ne criez pas par Merlin, Addison a eu du mal à dormir les prévint Lucius dans un murmure

Les garçons ne dirent rien et montèrent vers la chambre conjugale ou Narcissa les attendaient avec Addison. Jamais le trajet pour y aller ne leurs avait paru aussi long. C'était effectivement au premier étage de la maison ou les appartements du couple étaient mais aujourd'hui les deux garçons se trainaient dans les escaliers pour enfin arriver devant les portes en bois vernis.  
Lucius ouvrit la porte à ses fils puis retourna dans son bureau afin de classer des papiers. Draco et Gabriel entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la porte menant au balcon.

Narcissa était bien là, assise sur une chaise longue confortable. Le bébé était dans ses bras, habillé d'un body blanc. Addison dormait paisiblement et tout doucement Narcissa la reposa dans le berceau à côté d'elle puis se leva pour faire face à ses fils.

\- Bonjour mes chéris dit-elle simplement en s'approchant deux

\- Ça va maman ? Demanda Gabriel, n'osant pas serrer sa mère dans les bras

\- Oui mon chéri, bien sûr que ça va répondit-elle en souriant. Regardez comme elle est belle cette petite merveille dit-elle en les emmenant vers le bébé

Gabriel s'approcha du berceau et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur. Draco lui resta en arrière et quand il s'approcha il vit enfin la petite Addison.

\- C'est normal qu'elle soit toute rose ? Demanda-t-il en fixant le bébé endormi

\- Oui Dray elle vient de naître, les bébés sont comme ça répondit sa mère d'une voix calme et posée

\- Je vais dehors dit-il simplement en passant le pas de la porte sans regarder sa mère, sa sœur ou son frère

Narcissa avait bien vu le regard de son aîné quand il était sorti de la pièce et elle comprit. Elle en fut triste mais elle savait que cela devait arriver. Draco était un garçon qui pouvait être très perturbé par certains événements même si il ne le montrait pas. Elle laissa Gabriel avec Addison et descendit dans le jardin, près de la fontaine ou Draco se rendait quand il était triste.  
Elle le trouva exactement là où elle pensait, sur le rebord de la fontaine avec une cigarette dans la main. Il souffla la fumée par le nez en fermant les yeux.

\- Draco ! Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as une cigarette dans la main ? Tu sais que je n'apprécie pas cette pratique ! Dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

\- Mais est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aimes bien maman ? À par Gabriel, Addison et ta garde-robe ? Demanda Draco d'un ton ironique en continuant de fumer sous les yeux de sa mère

\- Draco dis-moi ce qu'il y a... Est-ce la venue de ta sœur qui te met dans cet état ? Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de violent ou d'agressif alors dis-moi ce que tu as...

\- Si tu veux m'aider maman, laisse-moi faire ma vie et laisse-moi fumer tranquillement dans le jardin sans me prendre la tête d'accord ? Je t'en serais particulièrement reconnaissant lui dit-il en partant.

Ce que Narcissa ne savait pas c'était que Draco avait eu une relation amoureuse avec une fille d'une beauté parfaite qui justement se nommait Addison. Il avait du mal à regarder sa sœur parce qu'il pensait aux magnifiques yeux bleus d'Addison. Seul Gabriel savait car c'était une bonne amie. Ils étaient dans une relation secrète, mais malheureusement Addison avait mis fin à leur couple car elle déménageait au Brésil. Ça avait anéanti Draco qui justement c'était mis à se rebeller, à fumer et à déprimer. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie mais de la douleur.

Il était en train de finir sa cigarette quand il vit Lucius arriver. Il leva les yeux au ciel et n'essaya même pas de fuir. L'aristocrate arriva et attrapa son fils par le bras.

\- Draco, on peut savoir qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide

\- Quand tu dis on ça veut dire maman et toi ? Répondit Draco d'un ton hargneux

\- Draco répond à ma question... Insista Lucius en ne lâchant pas son fils. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as parlé de la sorte à ta mère, pourquoi tu as ignoré ta sœur ainsi ? Alors tu vas me le dire et maintenant !

\- Non jamais ! Ramène moi à l'école je ne veux pas rester ici !

\- Draco ne me force pas à m'énerver d'accord ? S'impatienta Lucius qui voyait sa patience s'évaporer comme neige au soleil. Draco pouvait être terriblement buté et il avait une sainte horreur de ça, heureusement que ses deux fils n'étaient pas comme ça.

-Je ne veux et vais rien te dire ! Je ne veux pas en parler alors si ne vous gêne pas Monsieur Malfoy je vais me retirer dans mes appartements en espérant être en paixrépliqua en se défaisant de l'emprise de son père

-Draco si tu pars je te jure que tu vas regretter d'être insolent de la sorte ! cria Lucius en sortant sa baguette de sa canne en forme de serpent

Draco ne répondit pas et continua sa route vers sa chambre Il attrapa son frère au passage qui était descendu et qui l'attendait dans le salon. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Draco et Gabriel jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce. Draco se jeta sur son lit et Gabriel s'assit à même le sol pour écouter son jumeau qui semblait malheureux comme les pierres.

Il murmura dans un souffle : It's something Stupid but I love you…. Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'il jeta à terre sa baguette et son paquet de cigarettes, ses meilleures amies actuellement.

-C'était l'amour de ma vie et elle est partie pour toujours… Jamais je ne l'oublierais, tu te rends compte ? Addison est partie et elle ne reviendra jamais, elle est à l'autre bout du monde se désespérait Draco en se retournant pour observer les étoiles au plafond. Il avait toujours été passionné pour le système solaire et sa chambre reflétait sa passion.

\- Brittany me manque aussi. Vois-tu Draco nous sommes des jumeaux et ce n'est pas pour rien. Il était préférable pour nous de faire une pause mais c'est un peu la même chose. Que vont dire les parents si jamais on leur dit que nos vies sentimentales est bien remplie et sans leurs aides ? Parce que pour être honnête je n'épouserais Pansy et sa tête de chien enragé.

\- Je préfère mourir plutôt que de devoir épouser une fille comme elle ! ajouta son frère en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Mon unique amour est pour Addison et jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre fille qu'elle.

\- Je sais bien Dray. Comment peut-on devenir amoureux dans un mariage forcé ? Comme papa et maman ? demanda Gabriel en s'allongeant sur la moquette moelleuse

\- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas eux ils ont appris à s'aimer et nous en sommes la preuve. Enfin non, plutôt Addison parce que la tradition les obligeaient d'avoir un bébé mais personne ne les obligeaient pour un troisième enfant. Donc je suis sûr qu'ils sont fous amoureux. Il aurait fallu que tu vois père, il était hors de lui que j'ai parlé à maman de la sorte et il l'a défendue ! répondit Draco en se levant pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre.

-Ne me dis pas que tu comptes fumer encore ? Tu as finis un paquet hier et lui est à peine neuf ! Là tu abuses Draco Lucius Malfoy ! S'exclama son frère en lui arrachant la cigarette des mains

-Mais… protesta Draco en tentant de récupérer son bien

Dans le couloir les deux parents Malfoy avaient essayé de savoir ce qui se passait mais n'avait rien entendu. Narcissa descendit à la cuisine pour préparer les cookies que ses fils aimaient tant ! Elle avait emmené Addison avec elle tandis que Lucius se rendait au ministère pour une affaire de dernière minute.

L'odeur des cookies fit sortir les garçons de la chambre. C'est accompagné de sa fidèle cigarette que Draco arriva rapidement suivi de son frère dans la cuisine. Ils s'assirent à la table et discutèrent un peu avec leur mère qui se retourna.

-Draco je t'en prie, si tu veux fumer vas dans le jardin mais pas dans la cuisine d'accord chéri ? lui dit-elle doucement en sortant les gâteaux du four

\- Maman, est ce qu'Oxana va bien ? demanda Gabriel pour changer la conversation et pour éviter à son frère de devoir sortir

-Je ne sais pas chéri, Bella ne l'a pas encore retrouvée mais bientôt d'après ce que j'ai compris… Vous avez faim ? demanda t'elle comme pour éviter de parler des sujets épineux

-Moi franchement ça va, c'est juste le goinfre qui me sert de frère qui avait faim donc nous sommes là répondit Draco en écrasant son mégot dans un cendrier qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui

\- Et oh ! Je suis toujours là monsieur le fumeur ! répliqua son frère en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule

Un cri enfantin se fit entendre à côté d'eux et Draco n'osa même pas regarder le bébé. Sa mère souleva avec douceur la petite Addison en lui donnant un baiser sur les joues. Gabriel semblait être fasciné par ce petit être tandis que Draco détournait le regard sur quelque chose de bien plus intéressant, comme le mur en face de lui. Il n'entendait pas la voix de sa mère qui lui demandait s'il voulait tenir sa sœur et celle de son frère qui essayait de le sortir de ses pensées macabres.

-Dray ! Je te parle ! hurla son frère dans ses oreilles

-Et oh je ne suis pas sourd ! Alors toi tu te calmes et tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ok ? s'écria Draco après avoir sursauté sous le choc du cri de son frère

\- C'est moi qui te parlais Draco… Chéri tu m'inquiètes, à chaque fois que tu vois ta sœur tu deviens comme absent… lui dit sa mère en s'approchant de lui avec Addison qui fixa son frère avec ses grands yeux bleus.

Draco recula en voyant le bébé si près de lui et sortit de la cuisine en marchant vite pour s'affaler dans un canapé du salon. Ce comportement fit très mal à Narcissa qui ne comprenait pas ce que son ainé avait alors que le cadet ne pouvait rien dire. Gabriel savait que quand Draco serait prêt il en parlerait mais ce n'était pas pour maintenant…

**Kiev…**

Oxana venait de sortir de son hôtel pour continuer sa marche dans le froid. Elle aperçut une silhouette encapuchonnée devant elle. Voldemort n'était pas venu la retrouver hier et elle trouvait sa plus qu'étrange. Elle ne vit pas le visage de la personne devant elle et son seul souvenir fut celui de dégainer une flèche avant de tirer quand l'inconnu lui lança un sortilège…

Elle se réveilla quelques heures après et vit une jeune fille au-dessus d'elle. La jeune fille une longue cascade de cheveux blonds argentés qui tombaient le long de ses épaules fines et élégantes. Elle était vêtue d'une façon très étrange et des traits rouges ornaient ses bras. Une robe semblable à la sienne mais avec des dorures au milieu, une cape avec un col en fourrure, des bottes en cuirs vernies et des tatouages constituaient sa personne. Elle avait des yeux rouge sang comme si quelqu'un lui avait injectée un colorant.

-Salut, je suis Jane Vodvakov, je t'ai trouvée dehors… Tu ne dois JAMAIS te promenée seule ici dans les rues de kiev c'est très très très dangereux. Des gens meurent tous les jours à cause des soldats sorciers.

\- Je suis Oxana Lestrange… Je… tu connais les soldats sorciers ? demanda Oxana en se relevant

\- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde les connait, ils tuent à longueur de journée et ils font disparaitre des milliers d'ukrainiens chaque année. Mon père est le leader du groupe c'est un connard ! Je la haie et je suis en fuite comme toi je suppose ! lui dit Jane. Après avoir tué ma mère car elle s'était rebellée il a envoyé mon frère en asile et a fait bruler ma maison et tout ce qu'elle contenait… il y avait mes deux chiens… lui raconta Jane en lui donnant quelque chose de chaud à boire

\- Mes parents avaient adopté une petite fille d'ici et elle s'est faite tuée par un soldat d'ici apparemment parce que ses parents étaient des tueurs à gages raconta également Oxana

\- Attends, cette petite fille elle ne s'appellerait pas Otsen Linding ? demanda Jane en ouvrant les yeux de surprise

-Si pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu connais le mage noir Russe du nom de Raspoutine ? Otsen Linding est sa fille et par conséquent c'était une diablesse au sens propre du terme. Elle a tué sa première famille, ceux qui étaient tueurs à gages et le ministre a inventé cette histoire de soldats qui ont tué ses parents. Tout est faux et après c'est le ministre qui la gardait pour éviter qu'elle ne soit dangereuse pour d'autres familles. Otsen était d'apparence normale extérieurement mais particulièrement mauvaise de l'intérieur. Ce qu'on t'a raconté est faux, elle arrivait même à avoir des visions qui embrouillaient tout le monde et son esprit laissait voir ce qu'elle inventait, c'était le diable en personne. C'était un génie à presque 3 ans….. raconta sombrement Jane

**A suivre …**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite REVIEW pour me donner vos avis, réactions et commentaires ? Qu'avez-vous pensé des révélations de Jane ? Sont -elles vraies ou fausses d'après vous ? **

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Gros bisous les amis****  
****Mae**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey !**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt. J'aime beaucoup vos reviews et merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ajoute en favoris et me suive sur cette histoire et commente bien sûr, je vous en remercie de tout cœur ! **

_R.A.R_

_StormStrooper2 : C'est vrai pour la poudre de cheminette ou les portoloin internationaux je n'y avais pas pensé tout de suite ^^ Je ne sais pas mais bon je vais revoir cette question pour savoir si je l'introduis dans un chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! _

_MissGriffy : Oui c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux cette histoire non ? J'avoue que j'ai un esprit très tordu des fois ^^ Tu verras pour Draco qu'il n'y a pas que le départ d'Addison qui le met dans cet état. Pour Oxana tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre _

_HimeNoAria : Tu veux que j'arrête avec les cigarettes ? C'est possible je vais voir ce que je peux faire ^^ Merci, oui comme dans la réponse précédente, j'ai un esprit dérangé mais mon frère m'a parlé de Raspoutine et je me suis dit que ça ferait pas mal de l'immiscer dans l'histoire ! Pour Oxana, c'est dans ce chapitre _

_Ignis-Nebula : C'est vrai tu as raison pour Jane et oui j'avoue que le comportement de Draco est assez idiot quand on y réfléchi bien mais c'est mieux d'écrire des choses que ne sont pas toutes rose haha :D_

**Voilà merci pour vos REVIEWS**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt**

**Mae**

* * *

**Pourquoi ?**

Durant la nuit Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il était secoué de tremblements et suait comme ce n'était pas permis pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait de cauchemars. Il avait chaud, très chaud et froid en même temps c'était étrange. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que la lune brillait encore parmi les étoiles, donc c'était encore la nuit. Pendant un léger instant il songea à réveiller son frère ou ses parents mais il se ravisa. Il se sentait un peu mieux mais il ne comprenait pas.

Il se rallongea dans son lit en remontant les couvertures sur sa poitrine quand il la vit… Devant lui il voyait Addison mais il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une vision ou de la réalité… Elle le fixait sauf que ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus mais rouge sang ce qui l'effraya étant donné qu'il était dans le noir… la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un hurlement à réveiller les morts.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! hurla-t-il en se relevant si brusquement qu'il tomba de son lit

Le cri résonna dans tout le manoir endormi. Gabriel qui dormait dans la chambre à côté se réveilla en sursaut et maudit son frère d'hurler aussi fort. Il se leva sans remettre son haut de pyjama et se rendit dans la chambre de son frère ou il le trouva complètement paniqué, assis en tailleur sur le sol à côté de son lit. Il lui secoua l'épaule mais son jumeau ne répondit pas. Gabriel était encore en train de réveiller son frère quand son père arriva rapidement suivi de Narcissa.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Lucius en s'agenouillant devant son fils qui ne bougeait pas

-Je l'ai entendu hurler à la mort mais quand je suis arrivé il ne bougeait plus répondit vaguement Gabriel en s'adressant à ses deux parents qui semblaient réellement inquiets pour Draco. Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette.

\- Addison….. murmura Draco dans un souffle

-Chéri elle dort souffla sa mère en se penchant vers lui pour lui donner un baiser sur le front

-Non ! Tu mens ! Addison est partie, Addison ne reviendra pas parce que je suis méchant… Va-t'en ! hurla-t-il

Draco ne voyait pas ses parents devant lui mais il se revoyait avec Addison. Il était en plein délire et hallucinait à cause de la fièvre. Ses parents s'en rendirent vite compte et quand Lucius essaya de calmer son fils il se retrouva projeté dans un mur comme avec Gabriel quand il était en état de choc. A ce rythme-là il ne tiendrait jamais et finirait avec la colonne vertébrale complètement cassée. Narcissa aida son époux à se relever et se dirigea vers son fils. Elle le prit dans les bras, n'écoutant pas les propos de son fils pour se libérer, ne faisant pas attention à ses mouvements brusques, elle était une mère qui devait aider et protéger ses enfants quoi qu'il arrive.

-Gabriel, va me chercher une potion anti-fièvre et une pour dormir s'il te plait lui dit-elle d'une voix posée en désignant la salle de bain de Draco

Il s'exécuta et revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux fioles qu'il tendit à sa mère. Elle les fit avaler à Draco et quelques instants plus tard il dormait. Les deux parents Malfoy se regardèrent très inquiets et échangèrent des paroles silencieuses…

**Kiev…**

Oxana était encore sous le choc des aveux de Jane. Pourtant la fille semblait sincère et ce qu'elle avançait ne semblait pas faux et ça correspondait à ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Elle lui posa quand même une question qui la travaillait.

-Tu ne me connais pas, pourquoi me racontes tu des secrets comme ça ?

-Ce n'est pas un secret, Otsen Linding était très connue ici à Kiev et c'était la reine de la manipulation. Sais-tu que son père ne peut pas mourir ? Toutes les morts possibles lui ont étés infligées et jamais il n'y a succombé… Otsen était encore trop petite pour survivre de la sorte mais elle a quand même fait plein de dégâts… Je peux t'assurer que si tu demandes à n'importe quel passant dans la rue qui est Otsen Linding ils te répondront la même chose que moi. Même jusqu'au fond de la Russie les paysans connaissent cette histoire répondit Jane en sortant sa baguette

Oxana qui n'était pas non plus idiote réussi à voir que ce que racontait Jane était la pure vérité. Sa mère lui avait toujours appris à reconnaitre ceux qui mentaient ou pas, elle lui avait toujours dit que ça lui servirait un jour et ce jour était enfin arrivé. Jane lui conseilla de retourner en Angleterre et de ne JAMAIS revenir ici.

-Mais et toi ? Viens avec moi ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie je te dois tout Jane protesta Oxana

-Je dois rester ici, crois-moi si je venais avec toi tu serais en danger et je ne veux pas que ça arrive, tu es encore si jeune Oxana alors que moi j'ai presque 23 ans. Je te promets que tout ira bien mais promet moi que tu ne reviendras pas… lui répondit Jane en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Je reviendrais un jour pour te sauver et tu viendras en Angleterre avec moi lui répondit Oxana en lui remettant un pendentif en or qu'elle gardait avec elle

\- Gentille Oxana, je ne t'oublierais pas. Je vais te faire transplaner en Allemagne, un portoloin t'attendra d'accord ? Je ne peux pas aller plus loin sinon les sorciers soldats vont voir que je suis partie et là ils me traqueront encore plus que d'habitude.

Puis elle attrapa le bras d'Oxana et elles se retrouvèrent dans une rue de Berlin. Après l'avoir remerciée Oxana attrapa le portoloin qui était une pierre en forme de cœur et atterrit directement dans une rue qu'elle connaissait trop bien, l'allée des embrumes. Elle voulut envoyer un message à sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle était de nouveau à Londres quand elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle.

-Oxana Lestrange… dit une voix froide derrière elle

-Voldemort ! Je vous ai attendu à Kiev et fort heureusement j'ai rencontré une jeune fille qui m'a aidé quand j'aurais eu besoin de vous lui dit-elle d'une voix un peu fâchée

-Tu as rencontré Jane ? Une charmante jeune fille qui elle a appris la politesse. Tu pourrais me remercier, c'est grâce à moi si Jane a su te localiser l'informa-t-il de sa voix glacée

-C'est vous qui avez dit à Jane de me sauver ? demanda Oxana d'une voix froide mais un peu surprise

-Non je lui ai dit que tu étais une inconsciente et que tu étais à Kiev mais elle à décider toute seule de te trouver et de te sauver, donc c'est une bonne fille !

Oxana ne répondit rien et n'amorça pas un geste quand Voldemort l'attrapa pour la faire transplaner. Elle atterrit au manoir de ses parents tandis que Voldemort partait en la laissant. Bellatrix arriva toute essoufflée comme si elle avait couru un marathon et se jeta sur sa fille, heureuse qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça ! Tu n'imagines même pas comme j'étais inquiète, la prochaine fois que tu recommences tu seras punie au doloris compris ?! S'exclama sa mère en fronçant les sourcils

-Bien maman ! De toutes manières je ne crois pas que je vais recommencer tout de suite dit-elle en partant dans sa chambre

-Comment ça pas tout de suite ? Oxana Lestrange ! Aurais-tu perdu la tête ? s'écria Bellatrix de sa voix aigüe hystérique

-Non pas du tout, à tout à l'heure maman ! Je t'aime ! cria Oxana du haut des escaliers en fermant sa porte d'un coup de baguette

\- Oxana ! hurla Bellatrix dans tout le manoir

Voilà c'est de cette manière que les retrouvailles entre Oxana et sa chère maman s'étaient passées. C'était divertissant pour une personne extérieur mais moins pour les deux concernées. Oxana avait un peu changée mais elle ne savait pas en quoi, elle aimait toujours autant sa mère et son père.

**Retour chez les Malfoy **

Draco dormait toujours et Gabriel allait descendre dans le salon car Lucius venait de partir travailler. Et pour tout dire le cadet des Malfoy s'ennuyait à mourir quand son frère n'était pas là. Il descendit doucement les marches de l'escalier de marbre quand il aperçut la silhouette svelte de sa mère. Elle était assise sur le canapé et tenait Addison dans les bras. Elle lui donnait le sein et ce fut quelque chose de nouveau que Gabriel découvrit. La petite y était agrippée comme si sa vie ne dépendait tandis que Narcissa souriait par moment et faisait la grimace à d'autres moments. Gabriel ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère grimaçait de temps en temps mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et resta un petit moment dans les escaliers à regarder ce moment de tendresse entre sa mère et sa sœur.

La blonde tourna sa tête sur le côté et vit son fils d'amour dans les escaliers, elle l'invita à venir avec elle.

-Gabriel, ne restes pas tout seul enfin, viens avec moi lui dit-elle de sa voix douce

-Je… je vais aller sortir Svarog Lada maman mais merci de l'invitation répondit-il poliment en sortant

Narcissa cligna rapidement des yeux, ne comprenant pas le comportement étrange de ses deux fils. Ils étaient gênées en présence d'Addison, était-ce parce qu'elle venait de naitre ? Elle ne savait pas mais ça lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur… Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les retint avec difficultés, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit de vivre une vie de famille normale et heureuse ? Pourquoi ? Narcissa voulait le savoir parce que même si elle aimait sa famille de tout son cœur elle était malheureuse à ce moment précis.

Tant pis, elle laissa roula une larme sur sa joue mais l'essuya de suite, ne voulant pas craquer, elle se sentait faible et inutile en ce moment alors qu'elle avait un bébé pour l'occuper. Aimer un bébé était une activité à temps plein surtout un bébé comme Addison. Elle avait des choses à voir avec Lucius et ses fils si elle voulait savoir ce qui se tramait sous le toit du manoir Malfoy.

**A suivre …**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Pourquoi Gabriel est-il ainsi avec sa mère à votre avis ?**

****Contrairement à l'abus de chocolat, l'abus de review est excellent pour la santé de l'auteure et la rend plus productive et de plus savez- vous ce que je fais avec vos commentaires ?  
Je les décore sur quatre murs de ma chambre. C'est très joli comme décor.****

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Gros bisous les amis**

**Mae**


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt. Ce chapitre sera entièrement basé sur les Malfoy et la résolution des problèmes familiaux devrait prendre forme ^^ Merci de m'avoir laissé des commentaires !_

_R.A.R_

**Stormstrooper2 : Alors oui tu as raison pour Gabriel, je ne dirais pas qu'il est jaloux mais plutôt qu'il est triste de constater toutes les choses qu'il n'a pas eu à cause de son enlèvement... Effectivement pour Oxana c'est bien qu'elle soit rentrée mais tout n'est pas fini... Tu as bien raison mais ça se sera dans le prochain chapitre :)**

**MissGriffy : Toutes les réponses seront dans le prochain chapitre qui sera dédiée à Oxana. Elle reviendra sur des passages en Ukraine que je n'avais pas écrit et on en saura plus sur Jane. Normalement la situation va s'arranger :)**

**HimeNoAria : Ouah la grande REVIEW j'adore ! Oui je vais arrêter avec les cigarettes, c'est bien juste pour les périodes de déprime haha ^^ oui je te l'accorde mon histoire est bien tiré par les cheveux et un peu bizarre mais t'inquiète pas bientôt ce sera plus clair. Oh oui c'est sur que Bellatrix va couver sa fille comme une maman poule ^^  
Draco délire c'est ce qui le fait dire tout ça, plus la drogue dans son organisme et la colère donc voilà... Pour Gabriel si il agit de la sorte ce serait par ce qu'il a peur de trahir son frère donc il garde des distances, ainsi tout est plus simple.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Huguette : voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) bonne lecture !**

_Voilà merci pour vos REVIEWS  
Gros bisous et à bientôt  
Mae_

* * *

**Mise au point en famille**

**POV Draco Malfoy**

_J'aime sentir le vent passer dans mes cheveux, j'aime entendre l'archet qui frotte les cordes pour qu'un son magnifique en sorte, j'aime l'odeur du lac, j'aime être seul, être assis dans l'herbe fraiche des plaines, j'aime sentir la fumée passer dans ma gorge, j'aime tellement de choses… j'aime cette fille, elle est ma drogue, ma raison de vivre…_

_Je ne déteste pas ma sœur car je l'ai tellement attendue. Mais j'avais pensé à énormément de prénoms et aucun que j'avais proposé n'ont étés retenus. Non pas que je sois fâché mais pourquoi mes parents ont choisi Addison comme prénom ? Pourquoi ? Je suis conscient que ma mère est triste de mon comportement et je sais que mon frère non plus n'est pas tendre avec elle. Avec Brittany c'est compliqué et c'est dur comme situation. J'aimerais pouvoir prendre ma sœur dans les bras mais quelque chose m'en empêche._

_Et d'un autre je préfère ne pas m'en approcher, qui sais ce qu'un bébé peux faire ? C'est difficile d'être un adolescent qui se cherche. Des fois j'ai envie de pleurer, de rire, de crier et tout un tas d'autres choses. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi parfait que je le prétends mais des fois j'ai besoin de me sentir supérieur à ces sous espèces de sorciers qu'i Poudlard. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me sens mal des fois et que j'ai besoin de sentir ce sentiment qu'on m'apprend à maitriser depuis mon plus jeune âge._

**Fin du POV**

Gabriel galopait dans la foret près du manoir et entendit de la musique. Une belle musique au violon, douce et agréable. Il savait que c'était son jumeau qui jouait de la musique quand il était triste. Normalement ils auraient dû être heureux de revenir au manoir pour profiter de ces quelques jours avec leur famille mais le point positif c'était que de cette manière les Malfoy parents pouvaient se rendre compte que leurs deux fils n'allaient pas aussi bien qu'ils le prétendaient. Tout le monde avait un point faible, tout le monde.

Narcissa avait posé son bébé pour qu'elle dorme et regardait ses fils depuis la porte vitrée du salon. Elle était triste et espérait que la situation devienne meilleure dans les prochains jours. Elle qui pensait que ses fils seraient heureux d'être frères d'une petite merveille comme Addison. Apparemment elle s'était trompée mais maintenant qu'elle était là c'était comme ça. Elle était bien chagrinée. Lucius venait de rentrer du ministère parce qu'il avait eu écho de mal être de sa femme et c'est devant la porte en vitre qu'il la trouva, plongée dans ses pensées.

-Cissy ? Ou sont les garçons ? demanda-t-il, la faisant sursauter

\- A un endroit où ils seront sur de ne pas me voir ou voir Addison répondit sa femme d'une voix triste et morose

\- Que dit tu donc ma douce ? demanda doucement Lucius. Nos fils ont peut-être du mal à devenir grand frères pour le moment…

-Comment peux-tu être aussi indulgent Lucius ? N'as-tu pas remarqué que Draco se ferme comme une huitre quand Addison se trouve dans un rayon de 10 mètres près de lui, qu'il devient absent et ne parle plus, qu'il fume énormément et qu'il s'isole dans n'importe quelle pièce du manoir ou il n'y aura pas sa sœur ou moi ? lui dit Narcissa d'un ton brusque

-Cissy ma douce… je comprends ton ressentiment mais je t'assure qu'avec le temps Draco se calmera… répondit son mari qui perdait toutes les armes devant les arguments de sa femme

-Comment peux-tu comprendre ce que je ressens Lucius ? J'ai donné naissance à un bébé alors que je m'approche de la quarantaine. J'ai les seins remplis de lait pour Addison, ils sont lourds et ça me fait mal au dos, j'ai mal quand je dois nourrir ta fille, mes fils de presque 16 ans refusent de s'approcher de moi si je suis avec la petite, même de me parler semble insupportable pour eux, ils sont gênés en ma présence et je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je suis désespérée, j'essaye de changer d'attitude envers eux mais rien ne fonctionne ! cria Narcissa avant d'éclater en sanglots. Je sais bien qu'on a attendu Addison pendant très longtemps mais regardes maintenant. Je ne suis plus qu'une inconnue pour mes fils…

Lucius ne répondit rien et se contenta de serrer sa femme dans les bras. Elle était en larmes et les hormones devaient aussi y êtres pour quelque chose. Pourquoi donc ses fils agissaient de la sorte ? Et si le problème ne venait pas d'Addison en elle-même ? S'il venait d'une autre partie ? Lucius devait parler avec ses fils parce qu'il commençait à en avoir assez de ce comportement enfantin. Une fois que sa femme fut calmé, il la laissa sur le canapé et sortit dehors avec la ferme attention de remonter les bretelles des deux blonds. C'était très rare, comme de l'eau dans le désert, qu'il hurle mais quand il le faisait il ne valait mieux pas être sur son chemin et encore moins être la personne responsable de sa colère.

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! GABRIEL ABRAXAS MALFOY ! VENEZ ICI IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE NE M'ENERVE PLUS QUE JE NE LE SUIS DEJA ! hurla-t-il en s'arrêtant sur la terrasse

Les garçons arrivèrent tout de suite sachant pertinemment ce qui mettait leur père dans cet état. Ils savaient qu'ils l'avaient mérité parce qu'ils avaient étés odieux avec leur maman qui n'avait rien fait. Tout ça à cause de ces fichus sentiments, Brittany et Addison les envoutaient. Ils ne baissèrent pas la tête pour autant et affrontèrent le regard furieux de Lucius qui était sur le point d'exploser.

-Je veux que chacun d'entre vous m'explique POURQUOI vous agissez de la sorte avec votre mère et votre sœur ? Votre mère souffre de cette situation, elle ne sait plus quoi faire avec vous ! Pourquoi vous la fuyez de la sorte ? Elle vient d'accoucher, vous savez très bien qu'elle est sur les nerfs en ce moment et vous vous permettez de la traitez de la sorte ! C'EST INNADMISSIBLE ! hurla-t-il en accentuant les derniers mots

-Eh bien pour ma part je suis sorti avec Svarog Lada parce que maman était occupée à nourrir Addison et c'est un moment assez personnel que je préfère ne pas voir, c'est dans mes droits et jusqu'à là il n'y a rien de mal. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal et je m'en excuse si c'est ce qu'elle a ressenti, je vais aller de suite lui présenter de sincères excuses expliqua Gabriel en regardant son père droit dans les yeux pour que Lucius puisse voir qu'il s'agissait de la vérité vraie

\- Quant à moi je ne vais pas vous mentir ! POURQUOI vous l'avez appelée ADDISON ? Des millions de prénoms féminins existent et je vous avais donné avec Gabriel des dizaines et des dizaines de prénoms. Alors si vous voulez tellement savoir la vérité la voilà : j'avais une petite amie, la plus merveilleuse de toute et elle est partie au Brésil. Voilà j'en suis malade, je l'aimais comme un fou, elle s'appelait Addison et vous vous m'apprenez deux jours après son départ que j'ai une sœur qui comme par hasard s'appelle de la même manière ! Alors laissez-moi le temps de digérer la novelle ! s'écria Draco en partant rageusement

\- Draco Malfoy ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! Beugla son père en se retenant d'étrangler son fils ainé qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. DRACO !

Gabriel baissa la tête et s'apprêtait à partir quand son père le retint par le bras. Lucius obligea son cadet à le regarder dans les yeux, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie de Draco et comme l'ainé ne semblait pas sur le point de coopérer il devait passer par Gabriel. Il plongea son regard orage dans les yeux bleu de son cadet.

-Gabriel, dis-moi…. Lui murmura t'il dans un souffle

\- Malgré tout le respect que je te dois papa je ne peux pas je suis désolé... Souffla à son tour Gabriel en partant vers sa chambre

Lucius se hâta de rentrer dans le manoir ou sa femme devait l'attendre. Il commençait à assembler les pièces dans son esprit et la solution lui vint directement même si il lui manquait une partie de l'histoire sentimentale de son aîné. Il retrouva sa femme avec Addison et lui raconta la discussion qu'il avait eu avec ses fils. Elle en déduisit exactement la même chose et tout deux se regardèrent.  
Lucius convoqua les deux garçons dans le salon avec la ferme attention de régler ce problème qui commençait à l'ennuyer.

\- Bon ! Tout d'abord je tenais à vous dire que votre attitude est IRRESPECTUEUSE envers votre mère et votre sœur. Nous avons réussi à comprendre votre gène envers votre sœur et nous avons peut être la solution... Commença Lucius d'un ton sévère en regardant ses fils qui se sentirent petits tout à coup

\- Votre sœur à moins d'une semaine, nous n'avons pas encore envoyer les cartons de naissance et elle n'est pas encore enregistrée au ministère donc nous pouvons encore changer son prénom si celui qu'on a choisi vous gêne tant. Je suis votre mère à tous les trois et cela me chagrinerait encore plus que maintenant si notre famille était disloquée à cause d'un prénom... Comment l'appeliez vous avant sa naissance ? Quinn n'est ce pas ? Dit Narcissa d'une voix douce contrastant avec le ton froid et dur de son époux

\- Oui murmura Draco en regardant sa mère dans les yeux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été ainsi avec elle. Elle semblait déjà lui pardonner son comportement immature, tout ce qui lui importa c'était le bonheur de sa famille et elle pouvait rayer n'importe qu'elle étape pour arriver à ses fins...

\- Eh bien à présent ce sera Quinn Addison Malfoy. Cela vous convient il ? Demanda Narcissa en embrassant les fronts de ses fils

\- Oui maman, nous en sommes ravis et nous te demandons pardon à toi et à Add...Quinn pour notre comportement immature et inapproprié... Dirent les jumeaux en regardant leur mère

\- Quant à moi je te demande de m'excuser pour tant d'insolence père... Dit Draco en s'adressant directement au patriarche de famille

\- Que ce soit clair Draco. Je ne veux plus qu'une telle insolence ainsi qu'un manque de respect de la sorte se reproduise. Ai-je été assez clair ? Demanda t'il en soulevant le menton de son fils

\- Oui père.

La famille de nouveau réunie, les Malfoy en profitèrent pour passez la journée ensemble comme n'importe qu'elle famille normale. Comme si le prénom avait été le plus gros problème et que maintenant il n'existait plus, les garçons ne fuyait plus leur sœur mais au contraire semblaient l'aimer comme des frères.  
Quinn, même si l'orthographe n'était pas le même que Queen, le son était identique au mot qui voulait dire reine. Ils en étaient sûrs, Quinn serait une reine et une Malfoy en puissance qui serait la plus convoitée de Poudlard et du monde sorcier...

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Oxana.**

**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.  
Gros bisous les amis  
Mae**


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy III. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite. Je tenais à dire merci à ceux et celles qui m'ajoute en favoris ou qui suivent mes histoires ou qui me laissent des commentaires, merci infiniment.  
Comme promis voici un chapitre entièrement consacré à Oxana et à ses pensées._

**RAR :**

**StromStrooper2 : Oui ce n'est que le début de la fin ! ^^ étant donné la nature timide de Gaby c'est normal qu'il ne dise rien mais avec le temps il se confiera à ses parents.**

**HimeNoAria : j'adore tes commentaires ! Toujours amusants, ils concernent l'histoire et ta vie de lecteur. Je suis allée voir tes reviews pour l'histoire dont tu as parlé, j'ai HALLUCINÉ ! :O franchement chapeau !  
Bref pour en revenir au chapitre, oui pour Quinn c'était rapide et efficace, de toutes manières je comptais faire ça depuis le début. ^^  
Tu veux vraiment voir Addison et Brittany ? Ça peut ce faire :)**

**Perso je ne sais pas du tout si elle reverra Jane un jour mais peut être... Surprise !  
Non tu ne me l'avais jamais dit mais maintenant c'est chose faite ! Et bien contente que ça te plaise ! Je compte continuer sur ce rythme donc voilà :D**

_Voilà merci pour vos REVIEWS  
Gros bisous et à bientôt  
Mae_

* * *

**Pensées...**

**POV Oxana**

J'étais dans mon lit ce matin la. J'observais le paysage à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre ou plutôt du mini appartement que j'avais. Mes parents étaient riches et puissants, ils avaient de l'influence sur le monde sorcier mais je ne sais pas... Quelque chose en moi se sentait malheureux. Pourtant je sais que mes parents m'aiment énormément. Tenez par exemple, mon père hier a refait faire ma garde robe et ma mère à dormi avec moi la nuit dernière. J'aime ma mère plus que tout au monde mais comprenez moi, des fois elle est terriblement collante.

Ma mère... Bellatrix Lestrange, un nom qui en fait trembler plus d'un. Je suis sa fille et vous me direz que c'est normal mais pourquoi tant de haine envers elle, ma mère est une personne qui a un cœur et qui je reconnais, des fois est un peu folle.  
Elle ma tout donné, à commencer par la vie. J'eut une soudaine envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Je sortit de mon lit en silence, mît une paire de chaussures et ouvrit la porte.

Un courant d'air froid passa dans le couloir.. Il traversa mes cheveux en bataille et s'infiltra dans la robe légère que je portais.

Je couru dans la chambre conjugal et ouvrit la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ma mère dormait encore et mon père aussi. Certains chandeliers brûlaient encore tandis que d'autres s'éteignaient. L'ombre de mes parents se projetaient sur le mur grâce à la lumière produit par le feu.

Je approchais doucement de ma mère en m'agenouillant à ces côtés. Quand elle dormait elle ne paraissait pas folle à lier comme les gens la décrivait mais elle paraissait calme, comme la belle au bois dormant. Avec des cheveux noirs. Ma tante Cissy était la belle au bois dormant vu qu'elle était blonde. Je secouais un peu son épaule, il était près de 8 heures et elle n'était pas debout, c'était étrange.

\- Maman... Maman... Murmurais je d'une voix douce

\- Oxana...je dors chérie... Souffla t'elle en gardant les yeux clos

Je montais sur son lit pour m'allonger à ses côtés. Instinctivement elle me serra dans ses bras fins. Je calais ma tête dans sa nuque en sentant son parfum si particulier et si merveilleux. Mes yeux se fermèrent et mon esprit devint noir...

En ouvrant les yeux quelques heures plus tard je me rendis compte que j'étais seule dans l'immense lit de mes parents. Une lettre était posée sur ma main droite avec une fleur.

_Ma princesse,_

_Je suis partie vers 8:30 au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres. Nous devons régler une affaire importante et je serais de retour dans l'après midi. Reste au manoir et ne fais pas de bêtises d'accord ?_

_Je t'aime Oxana.  
BBL_

Je refermais la lettre et descendit dans la salle à manger retrouver mon père pour prendre un petit déjeuner.

**Fin du POV**

Rodolphus attendait sa fille dans le salon d'hiver en buvant un café bien serré. Il regardait ses cartes solaires et notait des informations dans ses carnets. Il leva les yeux en voyant Oxana descendre les escaliers.  
Après l'avoir salué le père et la fille prirent un petit déjeuner en discutant. Un elfe de maison arriva avec le thé d'Oxana.

\- J'ai failli attendre et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça! Pour la peine tu viendras me rejoindre dans les cachots pour que je te punisse dignement ! Lui lança t'elle d'un ton glacial

\- Pitié maîtresse Oxana... Pitié... Supplia l'elfe en couinant

\- Il n'y a passer de pitié pour les êtres dans ton espèce. Je ne te ferais pas la charité parce que tu ne le mérite pas ! Maintenant pars !

\- Depuis quand aime tu torturer les elfes de maison ? C'est une pratique courante chez ta mère mais chez toi non... Lui demanda son père un peu étonné du comportement de sa fille

\- Oui mais à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne serais plus la gentille fille qui respecte les serviteurs. Dans le mot serviteur il y a servir et comme ce sont des bons à rien il font bien les motiver non ? De toutes manières je ne changerais pas!

\- Je suis sur que ta mère sera ravie d'apprendre ta nouvelle décision dit simplement Rodolphus en se réservant du café. Mais d'où tes venue cette idée de torture ?

\- Je ne sais pas j'avais envie de voir et de ressentir ce qu'avait maman quand elle torture un elfe ou une personne. Et je dois bien dire que c'est étrange comme sensation, on se sent fort et puissant.

Rodolphus hocha la tête puis partit dans son bureau en embrassant le front de sa fille. Elle se retrouva seule à nouveau et pensa à Jane, qui était seule en Ukraine. La reverrait elle un jour ? Seul le destin le savait.

Pourtant elle aimerais bien la revoir, ce serait bien. Pourrais t'elle la sauver de ce piège ? Ça elle en doutait fort. Elle s'ennuyait quand même à ne rien faire. Elle se décida à retourner à Poudlard des le lendemain.

...

\- Mais attendez comment est-ce que vous connaissez Jane ?

\- Jane.. Est.. une partie de moi...

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Il faut que tu cherches Oxana il faut que tu cherches, tu ne peux pas avoir toutes les réponses comme ça, tu as besoin de chercher pour découvrir la vérité... Ton esprit devra se perdre pour découvrir ce que tu cherches tant à savoir.

\- Revenez ! Je suis dans le noir je ne peux pas avancer sans votre aide...je ne comprends pas j'ai besoin de vous !

Oxana se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait parlé à Lord Voldemort en rêve... Par Merlin comment était ce possible ? Personne ne pouvait parler a Voldemort de la sorte. Était-elle en train d'halluciner ? Elle ne le savait pas... Et beaucoup de personnes savaient qu'Oxana n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Elle était comme son oncle.

Elle se souvenait d'une arme, d'une arme et des tatouages. Des tatouages qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part... Des motifs...  
Sa tête était remplie de questions, remplie d'interrogations, remplie de mystères, elle voulait savoir et ça l'a torturait.

\- POURQUOI ? Hurla-t-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains

Elle était dans son salon à se tourmenter. Quel casse-tête horrible. De plus elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait vu en Ukraine, c'était flou comme si quelqu'un avait effacé certaines parties de son voyage. Elle allait devenir folle.

\- RÉPOND MOI PITIÉ! Je n'en peux plus, je dois savoir qui était cette Jane, quel rapport elle a avec le seigneur des ténèbres, et pourquoi je me souviens de rien !

Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol tandis qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue. Elle serra ces jambes contre sa poitrine, le menton replié sur lui même elle pleurait. Elle ressentait un sentiment d'insécurité de doute de tristesse de rage et de haine. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer, personne ne pouvait comprendre... C'était ça qui était malheureux, si personne ne pouvait comprendre personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Elle reste dans la même position plusieurs heures. Puis elle sentit la main féminine de sa mère lui toucher l'épaule. Elle voulait ouvrir les yeux et comme un réflexe ses paupières se levèrent. Elle senti le parfum maternel et laissa échapper un sourire.

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres veut te voir... Mais pas maintenant... Je t'aime ma fille... Murmura Bellatrix

\- Je vais mourir ? pourquoi me dis-tu : je t'aime ? Demande anxieusement sa fille

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir Oxana, le seigneur des ténèbres m'a dit qu'il comptait te dire la vérité sur Jane. Peut-être la reverra-tu un jour... Je l'espère pour toi.

\- Oui moi aussi... Murmura Oxana on se levant  
Ah oui j'avais oublié je vais torturer un elfe de maison. Cet incapable m'a fait attendre plus de 20 minutes… et tout ça pour un thé.

\- C'est vrai? Demanda Bellatrix un sourcil levé. Tu devrais utiliser le Doloris c'est puissant et efficace. Ah oui pas plus de trois sinon ça les tue et malgré mon dégoût pour ces créatures nous avons besoin d'elles.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas maman je ne vais pas en tuer juste torturer. Je sens que j'en ai besoin.

Puis Oxana descendit dans les cachots, appela l'elfe et la tortura comme elle se l'était promis. Elle pris une douche et repensa aux cris de l'elfe dans les cachots. Elle avait ressenti une puissance qui émanait de son corps. Elle avait été heureuse et avait oublié tous ses problèmes en quelques instants. Oh bien sur, Oxana savait que torturer n'était pas le moyen pour se remettre d'une aventure comme la sienne.  
Elle écrivit une lettre à ses cousins, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et observa le plafond. Il était près de six heures...

Le soleil se couchait et le ciel était orangé. C'était beau.  
_Si j'étais morte, comment je verrais le monde ?_

**À suivre ...**

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? Une petite review ? Je vous assures qu'elles sont bien aimées et que j'y répondrais avec plaisir ! (: go go go ne soyez pas timides ! Écrivez ce qui vous passe par la tête ! :DD**

**Gros bisous  
Mae**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou les amis !**

**Je vous met un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy ! Désolée pour le retard mais j'avais plus d'inspiration... Je devais trouver une idée pour innover et c'est chose faite.  
Pour vos reviews ça m'a fait plaisir et merci à ceux qui m'ajoute en favoris et qui suivent l'histoire. C'est cool !  
Bon allez j'arrête de parler ou plutôt d'écrire et je vous laisse lire ... Mais avant je répond !**

**HimeNoHaria : oui je te l'accorde ce chapitre était vraiment bizarre et je sais pas pourquoi mais l'inspiration est venue comme ça.. Oui c'est vrai je l'ai détachée de son personnage mais c'était temporaire et comme tu le dis aussi ce n'est plus Hermione. Oxana est comme un autre personnage que j'ai transformé. Maintenant elle va redevenir comme elle l'a toujours été.  
Oui il y aura un passage Oxana Voldemort dans ce chapitre ^^ et oui pour Addison et Brittany**

**Stormstrooper2 : en quelque sorte oui. La réponse dans le chapitre bonne lecture !**

**Kieran Elddir : je sais mais c'était pour le jeu de mot haha ! Et merci !**

**Voilà merci pour vos REVIEWS  
Gros bisous et à bientôt  
Mae**

* * *

**...**

Gabriel se leva comme tous les jours depuis son retour au manoir. Il posa un pied à terre et pensa à se recoucher mais en voyant qu'il était plus de 10 heures il fut contraint d'entamer sa journée. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec son jumeau qui avait l'air tout aussi endormi que lui.

\- Dray... Je crois que j'ai un problème... Chuchota Gabriel tandis que les deux blonds descendaient dans le salon. Tu te souviens de Meredith ? Et bien même si ça avait été bref j'ai rêvé d'elle hier soir.

Draco regarda son jumeau avec des grands yeux et lui murmura à l'oreille : " eh bien il va falloir choisir mon gars".  
Gabriel qui ne comprenait pas regarda ce que son frère lui désignait du menton... Il crut halluciner.

Une jeune fille de leur âge avec des long cheveux blonds dorés, vêtue d'une robe rouge attendait sur l'un des sofas du salon en la compagnie des Malfoy Seniors. Gabriel vira au même rouge que la robe de la jeune fille. Il voulut se défiler mais son frère l'empoigna par le haut de son teeshirt et le fit descendre.

\- Br...B...brittany ? Balbutia Gabriel en s'avançant vers la blonde

\- Bonjour Gaby répondit t'elle d'une voix douce. Comment vas tu ? En attendant que tu te réveilles j'ai fait la connaissance de tes parents.

Les jumeaux prirent places sur le sofa après êtres montés enfiler des vêtements corrects. Brittany semblait à l'aise et prit la parole devant les regards impatients des parents et celui charmé de son amoureux.

\- Je voulais t'attendre pour me présenter dans les grandes lignes expliqua t'elle en faisant son regard de biche à Gaby. Alors je m'appelle Brittany Jennifer Von Altenburg. Je suis en 5eme année à Poudlard dans la maison Serdaigle - haussement de sourcil chez Lucius -. Oh bien sur ce n'est pas parce que je suis chez les aigles que je suis une traître à mon sang ou une sang impure. Je fais partie d'une famille sorcière et je l'honore comme il se doit, je ne suis pas chez les Serpentard parce que le choixpeau à jugé que mon côté studieux et posé prenait le dessus sur mon ambition et ma ruse.

Lucius commençait à remonter son estime de cette jeune fille tandis que Narcissa l'étudiait discrètement du regard. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à critiquer et de toutes manières si Gabriel l'avait choisie ça voulait dire que c'était une demoiselle de bonne famille.

\- Mon père est William Von Altenburg, il travaille avec Cornélius Fudge et dirige le département des jeux et sports magiques. Il ma souvent parlé de vous monsieur Malfoy. Ma mère est la sous directrice de l'école de magie française; beauxbâtons.

\- Et pourquoi n'étudiez vous pas en france mademoiselle ? Demanda Lucius en conservant sa voix froide, il voulait tester la jeune fille

\- Et bien le climat du sud de la France ne me convient pas, c'est trop chaud et l'enseignement est bien différent. Nous apprenons ce que normalement on devrait apprendre dans nos familles. La magie mais aussi les arts, la musique, savoir danser, recevoir des invités, faire des invitations, prendre le thé etc... Ma mère et mon père m'ont donné des cours de bonne conduite depuis mon plus jeune âge donc j'ai préféré venir en Angleterre.

\- Et que voulez vous étudiez après vos ASPIC mademoiselle ? Questionna Narcissa d'une voix plus douce mais néanmoins froide.

\- J'aimerais être médicomage. Répondit simplement Brittany en conservant son allure froide mais polie

Les deux parents se regardèrent et échangèrent quelques paroles silencieuses. Elle semblait bien mais ils voulaient la voir en action, la voir danser et ce qu'elle savait faire de ses dix doigts. Ce n'était pas pas n'importe qu'elle minette qui devenait une Malfoy.

\- Que diriez vous de nous faire une petite démonstration d'une valse avec votre cavalier ? Proposa Lucius en désignant la piste de danse dans la pièce adjacente

Brittany hocha la tête et se leva. Gabriel grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe inexistante envers son père et son obstination à tester sa copine, se leva et tendit son bras vers sa partenaire qui lui sourit de ses dents blanches.

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes ravissante lui dit t'elle en l'emmenant sur la piste

\- Vous de même mon cher répondit t'elle

Ils parlaient de la sorte afin que les examinateurs Malfoy puissent voir que l'éducation qu'ils avaient reçu était parfaite.  
Gabriel mît sa main sur la hanche de Brittany et attrapa sa main tandis qu'elle attrapait un pan de sa robe rouge. Ils commencèrent à danser tandis que la musique se mettait en marche. Gabriel pria les dieux existants et inexistants pour ne pas faire de faux pas.

_Ne regarde pas tes pieds Gabriel... Regarde la Gabriel_

Le sourire que lui adressait Brittany le fit se sentir à l'aise. Ils tournaient avec aisance et grâce, ils étaient un beau couple et les parents ne purent que constater que Brittany n'avait pas menti. Au bout de 10 minutes Lucius arrêta la musique mais les deux jeunes ne s'en rendirent pas compte et continuèrent. Brittany semblait si légère que l'illusion qu'elle volait au dessus du sol paraissait normale.

\- Je t'aime murmura Gabriel en la stoppant pour plonger ses yeux bleus dans son regard océan

\- Moi aussi Gabriel Malfoy murmura t'elle en se rapprochant de ses lèvres.

Gabriel embrassa sa petite amie avec une passion débordante, se fichant éperdument que son frère ou ses parents le juge. Le moment était parfait pour des retrouvailles avec la belle de sa vie. Draco ne disait rien et se contentait d'observer la valse, il aurait vraiment tout donné pour en faire une avec Addison.  
Lucius se racla la gorge sans faire dans la dentelle et s'avança vers le couple.

\- Je vois Mademoiselle que vous n'avez pas menti. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que mon cadet - il mît une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son garçon - à trouvé une fiancée parfaite. J'aimerais inviter vos parents pour le prochain bal afin de fêter l'arrivée de l'été et la présentation officiel de la petite Quinn lui dit Lucius d'un ton moins froid

\- Je suis certaine qu'ils répondront positivement à votre invitation Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Père, nous allons faire une promenade dans le parc si vous n'y voyez Pas d'inconvénients bien évidemment dit Gabriel d'un ton solennel

Lucius hocha la tête et laissa les deux jeunes se retirer dans l'immense parc de la propriété. Narcissa sourit en regardant son cadet et embrassa le front de son aîné qui s'affala sur le canapé avec un magazine sous le regard sévère de Lucius.

\- Draco ! Enfin on ne s'assoit pas sur un canapé de la sorte ! Gronda t'il. Au lieu de lire les dernières nouveautés sorcières tu devrais plutôt réviser pour tes buses.

\- Mais je travaille déjà très très dur à l'école et comme j'y retourne dans 2 jours je pensais pouvoir me reposer un peu tenta Draco sans grande conviction

\- Tu te reposeras quand tu auras tes buses jeune homme ! Avant il faut que tu travailles et je ne veux pas entendre de protestations. C'est comme ça et pas autrement alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de monter étudier ou tu resteras dans les cachots jusqu'a ce que ta paresse passe compris ?! Tonna Lucius en regardant sévèrement son aîné qui se retint de soupirer

Draco monta les marches en marbre à contrecœur et se dirigea vers sa chambre en maudissant son père pour sa sévérité. Mais il savait d'un côté que Lucius avait raison, les buses étaient importantes pour réussir dans la vie, il ne resterait pas toute sa vie au crochet de ses parents.

**Manoir Lestrange.**

Oxana était assise sur le sol de sa chambre à écrire des devoirs sur ses parchemins. Cela faisait près d'une demi heure qu'elle était revenue de chez Voldemort qui lui avait expliqué en détails qui était Jane et son rôle. Elle était encore étonnée mais heureuse de pouvoir tourner la page.

_Flash back_

_\- Si je comprend bien Jane n'est qu'un fantôme ? Mais elle ma dit que son père était le dirigeant des soldats sorciers... Comment vous connaît t'elle Murmura Oxana qui ne comprenait plus rien_

_\- C'était en partie vraie. Jane s'est faite tuée par un soldat de son père. Elle est revenue sous la forme d'un fantôme grâce à sa force et sa magie puissante et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle a des tatouages rouge sang. C'est comme un signe.  
En venant chercher ta mère je l'ai vu et nous avons eu comme une connection ensemble. J'ai vu son histoire à travers son esprit et je lui ai proposer de vivre comme espionne à mon compte, ainsi elle est protégée de tout car même un fantôme peut être blessé par des sorts puissants. Elle a accepté et sa première mission était de te protéger. Je n'aurais pas accepter que la fille de mes plus fidèles guerriers meurt par inconscience et impulsivité expliqua Lord Voldemort._

_Oxana ne sut pas quoi répondre et balbutia un faible merci avant de rentrer chez elle. Voldemort semblait la protéger plus que certains mangemorts. C'était étrange mais maintenant elle connaissait la vérité et elle pouvait reprendre une vie normale._

_Fin du flash back_

Elle descendit au salon pour retrouver ses parents qui avaient noté la différence du comportement de leur fille depuis son retour. Elle semblait à nouveau calme et sereine.  
Rodolphus posa son journal et invita sa fille à prendre le thé avec eux.

\- Oxana, maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre que dirais tu d'assister à un bal organisé par les Malfoy ? Cela nous ferait du bien à tous et tu pourrais éventuellement rencontrer des jeunes hommes de bonnes familles lui intima Rodolphus

\- Un bal ? Oui ça me plairait beaucoup mais si tu veux me marier maintenant je refuse. Quand j'aurais l'âge mais pas avant ! s'offusqua Oxana en regardant son père les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu es en âge de trouver un fiancé ma chérie intervint Bellatrix. Les jeunes filles appartenant à des familles comme la notre sont très convoitées et rares sont ceux qui vous méritent. C'est pour cela que nous nous y prenons tôt, afin de trouver LA perle rare. Regardes, ton père et moi étions fiancés des notre naissance c'était ainsi mais nous préférons te laisser le choix.

\- Et Gabriel et Draco ? Doivent t'ils aussi trouver une fiancée ? Demanda. Oxana qui préférerait ne pas être la seule dans cette situation

\- Oui mais d'après ce que j'ai compris ils n'ont pas attendus leurs parents répondit Rodolphus en esquissant un sourire

\- Oui Brittany et Addison. Mais ce sont des amours de jeunesse ce n'est pas forcément correct si ?

\- Tout dépend des familles dont elles viennent. Mais il me semble que Brittany est une Von Altenburg donc par conséquence elle fait partie d'une famille importante dans la société anglaise. J'ai reçu de nombreuses lettres de pères voulant ta main pour leur fils mais je préfère te laisser choisir dit Rodolphus d'un ton solennel en prenant la main de sa fille

\- D'accord, j'accepte de venir à ce bal mais je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de mes affaires. Je vous tiendrais au courant pour celui que je choisirais. Et aussi je veux redevenir blonde ! Déclara Oxana en se levant

\- Soit ! Mais je te préviens Oxana si jamais tu fais fuir tous tes prétendants tu auras des ennuis ! La gronda gentiment Rodolphus en la regardant s'éloigner en riant

Les lestranges continuèrent de prendre le thé tranquillement. Ce bal était une bonne idée de la part des Malfoy, cela remonterait le moral de tous et le monde sorcier allait enfin connaître le minois de la petite dernière du couple.

**Chambre d'Oxana**

La jeune fille avait enfin fini de se colorer les cheveux avec un sort de protection qui lui permettrait de la garder très longtemps. Elle se regarda dans un miroir. Si elle devait plaire à un garçon il allait falloir qu'elle mise sur ses points forts. Elle commença par regarder toutes les robes de bal qu'elle possédait et les essaya pour avoir une idée générale.

Elles étaient toutes magnifiques et Oxana se demandait comment et quand elle allait faire pour toutes les porter. À chaque bal de sa vie. Dans peu de temps elle allait sans aucun doute rencontrer l'homme avec qui elle passerait le reste de sa vie...

**À suivre**

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez être sympa ? Alors laissez moi une petite REVIEW qui me fera treeees plaisir ! (:  
Bon je vous dit a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et je vous embrasse !**

**Bisous les amis  
Mae**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou les amis !**

**Voilà un chapitre sur le bal des Malfoy ! J'avais beaucoup d'inspiration aujourd'hui et comme c'est un chapitre double je répondrais aux réponses dans le suivant ! Comme beaucoup l'ont remarqué Voldemort se rapproche d'Oxana. C'est fait exprès ne vous inquiétez pas, je voulais faire quelque chose de nouveau. C'est bien vu HimeNoAria et Stormstrooper2 (: bien joué. Merci à kierran Elddir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

**HimeNoAria: tu vas être contente en lisant ce chapitre j'en suis sûre haha :)**

**Voilà merci pour vos REVIEWS  
Gros bisous et à bientôt  
Mae**

* * *

**Le bal**

Le jour du bal était arrivé et les préparatifs se terminaient. Narcissa avait fait livrer des compositions florales immenses, magnifiques et le manoir resplendissait, encore plus que d'habitude. Il y aurait beaucoup de monde et les parents de Brittany seraient également présents. Lucius avait une surprise pour son aîné. Le bal ne commencerait qu'en début de soirée ce qui laissait le temps aux hôtes de se préparer convenablement.

Lucius, qui passait dans le couloir des appartements de ses fils toqua à la porte ou un D était gravé. Une voix lui répondit et il poussa la porte de bois vernis.

\- Draco, tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau quand tu seras totalement prêt veux tu ? Lui dit Lucius en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil de cuir

\- Bien sur père, dois je mettre mon costume bleu marine, noir ou un costume trois pièces vert et argent ? Je ne sais pas quoi mettre et je ne voudrais pas qu'on me confonde avec Gaby aujourd'hui.

\- Met le costume 3 pièces noir et argent, surtout n'oublie pas ta chemise blanche et non froissée avec les souliers vernis. Gabriel mettra son costard noir et doré lui répondit Lucius en regardant l'immense penderie de son fils

Puis il prit congé et frappa à la porte en face ou un G était gravé. Gabriel vint lui ouvrir la porte en personne, et il semblait avoir le même problème que son aîné. Les costumes trainaient sur le sol et le lit et l'armoire était sans dessus dessous. Lucius haussa un sourcil mais l'aida comme il avait fait avec Draco.

\- Tu devrais mettre ton costard noir et doré Gabriel. Ton frère va mettre un costume trois pièces et pour ne pas vous confondre ce sera préférable lui dit il en désignant le costume qui était encore dans le dressing

\- C'est vrai ce serait bien, Brittany va avoir une robe dans les mêmes tons il me semble marmonna Gabriel plus pour lui même que pour son père. Merci papa.

Lucius posa un baiser sur le front de son cadet et sortit afin de se préparer également. Il rejoignit les appartements conjugaux et se demanda également ce qu'il allait porter étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais porter le même costume de bal plus d'une fois dans sa vie. Sa penderie était immense, le double de celle de ses fils qui étaient le triple d'une armoire normale alors imaginez le pauvre Lucius devant son armoire.

Narcissa arriva seulement vêtue d'une robe fine et légère blanche. Elle avait un chignon magnifique dont des mèches partaient, elles étaient bouclées avec soin et une fleur de lys était mise sur le côté droit de la coiffure. Quinn dormait dans ses bras à poings fermés, la tête contre la poitrine de sa mère. Elle s'approcha de Lucius et observa les costumes un par un. Il y en avait plein qu'il n'avait jamais porté.

Elle lui en désigna un qui était magnifique. Une chemise à jabot et des boutons en or, une veste noire avec un ruban rayé vert et argent. Elle regarda la pendule et vit qu'il était près de 7 heures et que les invités arriveraient dans moins d'une heure. Elle posa Quinn dans son berceau et fila enfiler une robe de bal.  
Lucius qui venait de se préparer vérifia pour la dernière son beau reflet dans le miroir mural de la salle de bain et partit dans son bureau ou son fils devait l'attendre.

\- Draco, te voilà lui dit le patriarche en s'asseyant à son bureau pour mieux regarder son aîné qui était très élégant. Je t'ai demandé de venir car j'ai une surprise pour toi. Ça n'a pas été facile mais grâce à l'aide de ton frère et mes connaissances j'ai réussi.

Il ouvrit la porte adjacente à son bureau et quelqu'un s'avança. Draco crut s'évanouir sous le choc, il n'y croyait pas...

... Suspens...

Devant lui s'avançait une magnifique jeune fille au longs cheveux bruns ébènes. Elle avait des belles boucles pour l'occasion ce qui mettait très bien en valeur ses yeux couleurs saphir. Elle portait une robe rose pale avec un bustier noir et un collier en argent ornait son cou. Elle fit un sourire à Draco qui retrouva sa voix.

\- Addison... Tu es... Magnifique... Je... Balbutia t'il

\- Bonjour Draco... Tu m'avais manqué lui dit elle en lui posant un baiser sur la joue. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez monsieur Malfoy pour cette invitation à votre bal.

\- J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien à votre sujet mademoiselle et je suis ravi que mon fils retrouve le sourire répondit aimablement Lucius d'une voix moins froide que d'habitude

En effet, quand Lucius avait envoyé l'invitation au père d'Addison il avait pris la peine de se renseigner sur cette famille. Rhodes Jovanovic venait d'être promis ministre de la magie au Brésil. Voilà pourquoi il avait emmené Addison avec lui et il avait été enchanté de l'invitation des Malfoy qui étaient connus dans le monde entier. Lucius et Rhodes avaient longuement correspondes par lettre et Lucius s'était assuré qu'addison venait d'une bonne famille.

\- Je vous laisse, les invités arrivent. Vous devriez descendre pour les présentations et l'ouverture du bal leur dit le grand blond en descendant

\- On arrive père.

Les invites arrivaient et toutes les familles de la bonne sociétés étaient présentes. Les dames avaient leur plus belles robes et ce fut un Lucius détendu qui descendit les escaliers de marbre pour les accueillir. Il fit un baise main à chaque femme et retint une grimace de dégoût quand ce fut le tour de Madame Parkinson. Apparemment Pansy avait hériter de la tête de bouledogue de sa mère. Narcissa arriva et tous les hommes se retournèrent sur leur magnifique hôtesse. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche et argentée avec un léger voile transparent sur ses fines épaules.

Lucius vit des serveurs faire le tour avec des coupes de champagnes et invita ses fils à ouvrir la danse comme le voulait la tradition. C'était la seule danse qu'ils auraient la chance de faire avec leurs copines. En est comme le voulait la tradition il devaient sympathiser avec toutes les jeunes filles et les faire danser comme l'hôte et l'hôtesse du manoir. Lucius n'aurait qu'une danse avec sa femme et vice versa.

Draco et Gabriel s'approcheront de leurs cavalières, mirent un bras dans le dos et tendirent une main gantée à Addison et Brittany qui les attrapèrent.

\- Mademoiselle murmura Gabriel en se plaçant sur la liste de danse.

Les deux garçons savaient qu'ils étaient observés avec minutie par tous les invités et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Même si ils avaient déjà des futurs fiancées rien n'était signé et toutes jeunes filles avaient une chance avec eux.  
Le chef d'orchestre donna le signal et le son des violons commença et la valse aussi. Les deux jeunes filles étaient légères comme des plumes et semblaient voler. Les pans des robes tourbillonnaient autours des couples dans un bruissement. Les cheveux tournaient, les parfums se répandaient et les sourires fusaient.  
Les regards se faisaient envieux et certaines jeunes filles se retenaient de sauter sur les beaux blonds.

\- Vos fils ont tout de l'élégance des Malfoy souffla un homme à l'oreille de Lucius. Ils représentent un parti non négligeable, j'aimerais que l'un d'eux fasse danser ma fille Bernadette.

\- Bien évidement monsieur Zavick, mes fils feront danser chaque jeunes filles répondit Lucius avec un ton bienveillant et un sourire hypocrite

\- Lucius... Catherine Parkinson veut que Draco soit le cavalier de Pansy murmura Narcissa en se rapprochant de son époux

Lucius se retint de soupirer. C'est ce qu'il appréciait le moins dans les bals, toutes les filles sautaient littéralement sur Draco et maintenant qu'il y avait Gabriel c'était encore pire.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus que Draco et Gabriel levèrent leurs mains pour que les autres se joignent à eux.

Après une demi heure de valse les jumeaux aperçurent leur cousine adorée qui semblait s'ennuyer en compagnie d'un garçon à la carrure d'un mercenaire. Elle lui parlait et l'écoutait mais ça ne semblait pas la passionner.  
Ils allaient s'avancer vers elle mais une fille se présenta devant Gabriel et lui demanda une danse. Gabriel n'ayant pas le choix accepta et fit un signe de tête à sa cousine pour s'excuser. Il conduisit donc la demoiselle sur la piste vernie.

Draco lui continuait et tomba nez à nez avec sa tante.

\- Bonsoir Tante Bella. Comment vas tu ?

\- Bonsoir Draco. Alors j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas fait autant de faux pas que l'an dernier à ta première valse - Rougissement de Draco ( ce qui était impensable pour un Malfoy ). Mais oui je vais très bien, Oxana est mieux physiquement et mentalement et j'ai hâte de découvrir le visage de ma nièce.

Lucius arriva à ce moment et invita sa belle sœur à danser comme le voulait le protocole. Elle accepta et le suivit tandis que Draco s'immisçait avec sa cousine qui le remercia du regard.

\- Bonsoir, Marcus. Je vois que tu fais connaissance avec ma chère cousine.

\- Je la connaissais déjà de vue et je dois bien avouer que tu es une charmante princesse Oxana répondit le molosse en caressant la joue de la blonde qui tressaillît

\- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des demoiselles à faire danser et après il y aura la présentation de Quinn, ne la manquer surtout pas souffla Draco en s'éloignant

Plus loin sur la liste de danse...

Narcissa dansait. Elle tournait avec grâce et élégance sous le regard envieux de Lucius qui maudissait ce maudit protocole. La seule fois ou il avait dansé autant de temps qu'il voulait avec sa femme fut le jour de son mariage qui remontait au temps des dinosaures. Toutes les femmes étaient charmées quand elles dansaient avec le beau blond mais lui n'était pas satisfait.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil ses fils qui eux semblaient heureux mais si il était sur qu'ils préféraient danser avec Addison et Brittany. Après deux heures de danse le couple principale arrêta fit arrêter la musique de valse pour qu'une musique calme de cocktail prenne le relai. Lucius mît sa baguette contre sa gorge pour que le son prenne du volume. C'était l'heure de la présentation de la petite Quinn.

\- Merci chers amis d'êtres venus nombreux ce soir pour ce bal. Nous fêtons l'arrivée de l'été et aussi la naissance de ma fille qui est née il y a un mois. Je vous présente Quinn Malfoy ! dit Lucius avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix en désignant le bébé dans les bras de Narcissa

Quinn avait une jolie robe blanche assortie à celle de sa maman et était complètement endormie. Beaucoup sourirent et les applaudissements fusèrent dans la pièce. C'était très rare pour un couple comme les Malfoy d'avoir un troisième enfant après que l'enfant héritier ai vu le jour...

**À suivre**

* * *

**Pour le prochain chapitre ce sera en parti sur les rencontres d'Oxana (: j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez des reviews !  
À bientôt pour la suite ! À plus**

**Gros bisous  
Mae**


	24. Chapter 24

**Coucou les amis. **

**Comment allez-vous ? Je vous mets la seconde partie du bal avec Oxana. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que je vais répondre à vos commentaires. **

**Donc oui HimeNoAria pardon pour les fautes de frappe mais mon correcteur me donne des mots qui ne sont pas ceux que je voulais écrire et même à la relecture je ne les vois pas :p Oui Mélody je me suis inspirée de certains dessins animés pour le bal hihih :D Stormstrooper2, tu verras hahah **

**Voilà les amis bonnes lectures et profitez de cet avant dernier chapitre.**

**ENJOY**

**Mae**

* * *

**Le bal partie 2**

Oxana dansait. Elle dansait comme elle n'avait jamais dansé auparavant et elle appréciait ce moment. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne dansait qu'avec des garçons qui avaient le cerveau d'une moule. Elle n'allait pas se marier avec un de ces singes non ?

Après une énième danse avec un garçon dont elle ignorait le nom elle décida de prendre congé et partit s'assoir sur un des sofas. A peine eu-elle fermé les yeux que la musique se stoppa, que les danseurs s'arrêtèrent et que certains enfants criaient. Elle se leva, baguette en mains comme la plupart des adultes présents et se rua au centre de l'immense salle. Elle vit sa mère qui souriait de façon démoniaque, sa tante qui avait resserré sa prise sur son bébé, son oncle qui avait sorti sa baguette de sa canne et qui scrutait l'horizon comme si il savait ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Maman ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Une aura noire comme un nuage se forma au milieu de la pièce et Lord Voldemort apparut sous les yeux terrifiés des enfants. La plupart des adultes s'inclinèrent devant le mage noir mais Oxana resta de marbre, n'écoutant pas les protestations de sa mère et vit avec soulagement que ses cousins étaient eux aussi debout. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir un doloris bien puissant le mage lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Danse avec moi Oxana…..

Elle hallucina et crut s'évanouir en entendant les quelques mots. Mais Voldemort était sérieux et réitéra sa demande avec plus de fermeté.

-Ne m'oblige pas à lancer un doloris sur une jolie princesse…

Elle se réveilla brusquement et attrapa la main blanchâtre du seigneur des ténèbres. Il la fit tourner avec grâce et élégance, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Et il sentait bon, une force puissance se dégageait de lui et elle se sentait attiré comme par un aimant. C'était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne et le mage lui-même semblait envouter par la beauté d'Oxana.

De l'autre côté Draco et Gabriel étaient plus que confus, leur cousine dansait avec LE mage noir et semblait apprécier ce qui était plus qu'étrange. La plupart des adultes étaient relevés et observaient la scène en silence, Bellatrix semblait au comble de la joie tandis que Rodolphus semblait partager entre la peur et le bonheur.

-Il à quel âge ? 200 ans ? Et Oxana à quoi ? Presque 16 ans ? Ce n'est pas possible ! murmura Draco à l'oreille de son frère

-Oui mais à 16 ans elle sera en âge d'être fiancée et donc de choisir son époux. Imagines si elle choisit tête de serpent blanc sans écailles ?

Draco ricana en essayant d'être discret.

Une main vint s'abattre sur la tête de Gabriel et Draco. Ils se retournèrent pour voir leur parrain qui semblait vouloir rire de la comparaison utilisée par Gaby. Par respect et politesse le maitre des potions corrigea les deux blonds qui tentèrent d'éviter le regard de Severus, en vain.

-Vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas _lui _qui ai entendu les âneries que vous dites ! Maugréa-t-il

Sur la piste de danse Oxana dansait imperturbablement avec son cavalier de dernière minute. Les invités regardaient la danse comme sil il s'agissait d'un spectacle. Gabriel porta une main à son front quand le Lord posa ses yeux rouges sur lui. Il tomba à genoux et entraina son frère avec lui.

Voldemort assembla quelque chose dans son esprit sans pour autant délaisser Oxana. Il semblait avoir eu une vague d'inspiration et s'excusa auprès de sa cavalière ce qui en soi était la chose la plus étrange qu'il fut donné aux invités de voir.

Il s'approcha de Gabriel et le releva avec son doigt blanc, l'adolescent se releva avec difficultés pour affronter le regard terrifiant de Voldemort. Narcissa qui avait compris essaya de rejoindre son cadet, serrant toujours Quinn dans ses bras mais elle fut arrêtée par son mari qui lui aussi, avait compris.

-Cissy…. Ne t'approches pas du Lord avec Quinn et ne t'approche pas de lui du tout… murmura Lucius à son épouse qui tenta vainement de protester contre cet ordre. –Elle savait pourquoi et ne voulait pas risquer la vie d'un de ses trois enfants –

Lucius resta en arrière, sa baguette dans la main. De toutes manières il n'aurait pas le temps d'intervenir si un malheur se produisait et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Ses fils et surtout son petit Gabriel risquaient un gros danger, même en présence d'un public.

-Un enfant qui disparait, un autre qui apparait, des apparences modifiées, cette douleur quand je te regarde, un air moins froid et moins assuré que ton frère… -grande inspiration-. Tu es…. Harry Potter.

Le teint de Gabriel devint plus pâle que la robe de sa mère. Il vit deux grands yeux rouges le fixer avec insistance et entendis des cris. Il vit son frère se faire expulser avec violence, il entendit sa mère hurler, vit son père se précipiter vers lui puis une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien s'approcher.

-Je vous en supplie mon Lord ne le tuez pas ! Gabriel est depuis toujours un Malfoy mais le coupable de cette terrible histoire est Dumbledore ! Gabriel et les Malfoy n'y sont pour rien, ils n'ont jamais demandés que ce drame arrive et je vous le jure sur ma vie que ce qu'il vous est arrivé est l'œuvre de Dumbledore. Gabriel a été manipulé depuis sa naissance par des gens mauvais qui ont voulu l'éloigner de nous….

Oxana s'était interposé entre les deux hommes et avait failli prendre le sort à la place de Gabriel. Quand le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait vu il n'avait rien dit mais sa baguette visait toujours Gabriel qui ne semblait pas avoir peur.

-Je vous en supplie… implora Oxana en se mettant devant son cousin

Nagini ondula sur le sol et vint s'enrouler autour d'Oxana. Voldemort allait lui ordonner quelque chose en fourchelang quand la jeune blonde entreprit elle-même de parler avec le reptile. Quelques secondes plus tard elle se retira tandis que la foule était sous le choc de cette découverte peu ordinaire.

\- Que me donneras-tu en échange petite inconsciente ? Non tu n'aurais pas de choix, tu devrais rejoindre mes rangs afin de combattre avec moi et tu seras mangemort, espionne à Poudlard à mon service… murmura Voldemort d'une voix autant glaciale que sensuelle en empoignant la tête d'Oxana pour qu'elle écoute bien

Elle ne pût qu'hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Elle allait devoir se faire bruler le bras mais elle ne le regrettait pas, elle venait d'éviter à Gabriel une mort certaine. Ses parents semblaient indécis sur la réaction à avoir, devaient-ils être heureux que leur fille unique devienne mangemort ? Devaient-ils se réjouirent qu'elle soit marquée comme un animal ? Ils ne savaient pas et c'était là le problème.

Le mage noir tourbillonna sur lui-même et partit dans un nuage de fumée noire. Afin d'éviter que les bruits courent Lucius, Rodolphus et Bellatrix lancèrent des légers sorts d'oublis aux personnes présentes, ainsi ce serait plus sûr. Le bal continua comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Merci murmura Gabriel à l'oreille de sa cousine. Jamais je n'oublierais ce que tu as fait pour moi et je te le revaudrais toute ma vie chère Oxana.

Narcissa et Bellatrix se précipitèrent sur leurs enfants pour vérifier qu'ils étaient sains et saufs. Draco semblait s'être fait déboité l'épaule et il grimaça de douleur. Son père le fit soigner par son parrain qui avait quelques connaissances en médicomagie.

-Servir le Lord noir ne me fait pas peur si c'est pour exterminer Dumbledore, je suis prête à donner ma vie et je ne regrette pas mon geste déclara Oxana à sa mère qui instinctivement posa une main sur son avant-bras marqué

\- Servir le Lord n'est pas la chose la plus facile mais c'est ton choix et je le respecte. A tes 16 ans tu entres en âge de raison et rien ni personne ne doit influencer tes choix, même pas tes parents murmura Bellatrix en relevant sa fille

Valérian arriva dans la pièce et s'allongea près de son jeune maitre qui était avec sa mère. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu mais aujourd'hui semblait être important. Il entrouvrit la bouche et Gabriel vit un petit diamant bleu accroché à un médaillon. Brittany.

Elle avait sans doute dû partir et avait laissé un présent à son Gabriel… C'était une soirée riche en évènements et personnes n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui allait se passer. Oxana n'avait pas gagnée un fiancé mais elle avait gagné un nouveau poste, elle en était honorée mais appréhendait ce moment.

_POV Oxana _

_J'étais avant une fille sans histoires, fille de deux dentistes. Une moldu qui à apprit un jour être une sorcière. Un jour ma métamorphose à fait surface et je suis devenue une Lestrange. J'étais la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et je suis devenue sa cousine par le côté de ma mère qui est décrite comme une folle sadique et cruelle. Et un beau jour je sauve la vie de mon cousin en devenant une mangemort, je ne me reconnais plus, ou est passé la fille que j'étais avant, ou est donc la Hermione Granger que j'étais avant ? _

_J'ai été traitée comme une vainqueur, toute ma famille m'a serré dans leurs bras, m'ont dit que j'étais courageuse, mon cousin m'a fait un beau sourire et j'ai fait la connaissance de ma cousine qui est adorable. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ce qui se passerait si j'avais des enfants, avec qui je serais mariée et quel travail j'exercerais ? Seul le destin le sait mais j'aimerais savoir, voir ma vie future._

_Fin du POV_

**A suivre **

* * *

**Voilà alors en fait il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre de la trilogie, je m'arrête après. J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus et que vous serez nombreux à me laisser des REVIEWS. Ne soyez pas timides et laissez parler votre imagination, je sais bien qu'il n'est pas facile d'écrire un commentaire mais si vous saviez à quel point je suis contente quand je vois des notifications dans ma boite mail. **

**Voilà je poste la suite et la fin définitive de Gabriel Malfoy. A bientôt !**

**Gros bisous**

**Mae **


	25. Chapter 25

**Voilà la dernière partie de Gabriel Malfoy Retour à Poudlard. Bonne lecture les amis. **

**N'oubliez pas la petite review de fin d'histoire :D **

**Mae **

* * *

**Une belle fin**

**15 années plus tard….**

Après ces longues années tout avait changé et beaucoup avaient eu du mal à remonter la pente. Notamment Oxana qui avait perdu sa mère dans la deuxième guerre des sorciers. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre et elle avait presque 30 ans à présent…. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient péri durant la guerre, Dumbledore y compris. Je vais vous raconter ce que sont devenus ces jeunes sorciers.

Oxana Lestrange avait évité la prison de justesse grâce au témoignage de Gabriel, qui n'avait pas participé à la guerre. Les horcruxes avaient étés détruits par une équipe de gryffondors dont Ron était le chef. Grace à Neville Londubat ils avaient étés bien éclairés mais personne ne savait réellement comment ils avaient fait vu que seul Harry avait accès à l'esprit du Lord. C'était un mystère qui devait encore être résolu.

Elle avait donc fait une croix sur sa vie de mangemort et avait tout tenté pour enlever la marque horrible qu'elle avait sur l'avant-bras, souvenir de son passé de tueuse. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à digérer c'était que ce soit la mère de Ron qui ait tué sa mère, la femme qu'elle admirait, celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Pour cette raison elle avait coupé ce qui lui restait avec Ron et avait fait savoir à Molly Weasley à quel point elle la haïssait en vengeant Bellatrix. Quelques jours après la guerre Molly avait « accidentellement » fait une chute mortelle dans les escaliers. Mais Oxana n'oublierait jamais sa mère qui lui avait tout donné.

Elle travaillait à présent comme directrice du département de la coopération magique internationale. Elle avait eu deux petites filles de son mariage avec Théodore Nott, qui s'était bien embelli avec le temps. Bellatrix, 2ans et Miley 1 an étaient élevées dans les traditions sang-purs. Elles étaient bien éduquées et ressemblaient énormément à Bellatrix avec leurs longs cheveux noirs corbeaux bouclés.

Draco s'était finalement marié avec une autre jeune fille qu'Addison. Leur union n'avait pas tenu le coup mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il avait épousé Daphné GreenGass qui lui avait donné un héritier du nom de Scorpius et qui était blond comme son père, son grand-père et son oncle.

Draco était devenu directeur du département de la justice, le même que Lucius auparavant. Quinn avait 15 ans et avait été répartie à Serpentard sans vraiment de surprises. C'était une fille très respectée et beaucoup de personnes la craignaient. De plus elle avait héritée de la longue chevelure blonde de ses parents et de leurs caractères bien différents. Elle semblait suivre l'exemple de son frère ainé car elle pouvait être très désagréable et vouait une haine démesurée envers les sangs impurs et traitres à leur sang. Elle était également la chef d'une bande comme Draco auparavant.

Gabriel lui était devenu directeur de département des mystères et avait épousé comme prévu Brittany. Elle lui avait donné un fils du nom d'Orion et une fille du nom de Cissy.

Les deux frères travaillaient dans les départements les plus importants du ministère et étaient très respectés. Depuis la guerre la relation avec Ron était devenue encore plus froide qu'avant. En tant qu'Auror la situation allait vraiment mal. Narcissa continuait de couver ses enfants même si ils étaient grands et s'occupaient avec amour d'eux à chaque fois qu'ils venaient. Cissy, Orion, Scorpius, Bellatrix et Miley étaient les sorciers du futur….

De nouvelles aventures les attendaient….

* * *

**FIN**

**Voilà l'histoire est terminée pour de bon. Ça me fait tout drôle de quitter cette histoire… Mais bon maintenant je vais me consacrer à mon autre fiction « Un nouvel empire », vous pourriez y jeter un coup d'œil ? **

**Ensuite je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont suivis l'histoire, en me mettant en favoris, en me laissant des commentaires et comme c'est la fin j'ai une petite faveur à vous demander. Nous sommes bientôt à 100 reviews donc ceux qui ne se sont jamais manifestés c'est le moment ! C'est parti j'aimerais arriver à 100 pour cette dernière histoire ! :D Ne soyez pas timides ! pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase !  
**

**Merci infiniment et au plaisir de vous revoir sur un nouvel empire ! **

**Gros bisous **

**Mae **


End file.
